


帷幕之下

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: Marco loves everybody and everybody loves himToni loves nobody but himself前任√ 走肾不走心√ 走心不走肾√ 三角恋√ 拉郎√ 贵乱√





	1. Chapter 1

#1

 

摇滚乐队主唱！Gareth Bale  
演员！Toni Kroos  
经纪人！Marco Reus  
（Background：吉他手！Sergio Ramos/键盘手！Lukas Modric）  
>>很柴的Threesome 预警<<

 

—得承认，今晚Gareth Bale兴致不高啊！  
—Bale唱劈了一个高音哈哈哈，那一瞬间Lukati的表情太精彩了！  
—VIP内场很嗨啊！！我接到了Sese的吉他拨片！！还有他的指纹在上面！  
—最后一场居然不砸个吉他吗？？遗憾！  
—我觉得Gareth是不是唱哭了？心疼……  
—#本年度最精彩的摇滚巡演

每次演唱会结束，贝尔都会上推特搜一搜自己的名字还有关于巡演的TAG，莫德里奇每次都会忧心忡忡的让他别看，但是贝尔都不会听，每次都觉得只是随便看看影响不了他什么，然而事实上永远都是这样的结果——赞美和喜爱不会让他感到剧烈的快乐，诋毁和批评却能让陷入长时间的低落。

今晚的柏林场是今年最后一场CON，推特上的评论格外的多，粉丝自我感动式的长篇大论看得他不知道该拿什么表情面对，看似中立的乐评人辛辣的做出点评，贝尔看得很专注，没发现有人走了过来。

“喂。”在贝尔抬头的同时，横在走廊上的长腿被来人毫不客气地踢了踢，是克罗斯。

克罗斯的确来过几次他们的演唱会，尤其这半年称得上频繁，但是每次都是贝尔估摸着时间主动给他发信息，小心翼翼地问他有没有时间愿不愿来，克罗斯很少会拒绝，基本上都会来，然后等他结束演唱会一起打发时间，有时候是一言不发的打会儿游戏，有时候会做爱，贝尔不知道这样的规律是怎么形成的，不过他不讨厌也就这样固定下来了。

最后一场贝尔肯定是会邀请他的，只是还没等他开口去问，克罗斯就给他发来了信息问他有没有票，“两张。我要带个朋友。”贝尔的信息是很爽快的回答他当然，心里却一直在和自己说，别问，别问他跟谁来。

知道克罗斯不是一个人来的之后，表演结束贝尔便没有找他，短信没发，电话没打，招呼也没有，下了台，莫德里奇耳返都没摘就跟拉莫斯说想去尝尝啤酒，没人注意到他一个人扣上兜帽从后门溜走了。

他在柏林的街上闲逛了一会儿，人多的地方天生抵触，就大概没有什么可以去的了，又灰溜溜的回了酒店，然而站在自己房间门口却没法进门，门把手上挂着“请勿打扰”的牌子像个无声的嘲笑。

贝尔大可以拍门让那两个滚回自己屋里去，但是他没有，他从来不会这么做，他只会摸摸口袋发现没有拿他俩任意一个的房卡之后，环顾走廊，直接靠着墙根坐在地上开始浏览推特，不知道是想等屋里那两个发现走错房门了还是直接在这儿过夜。

克罗斯就是在这时候发现他的，“你也太惨了。”他没问贝尔为什么不进屋。

“你怎么在这儿？”贝尔问他，“楼下的派对没结束呢吧？”

“太无聊了。”克罗斯说，“你就打算在这儿待一晚上吗？”

贝尔没回答他，低头继续去看推特，手指滑动的飞快，他一个字也没看进去。

“起来，去我那儿待会儿。”克罗斯又伸脚踢了踢他的大腿，“跟这儿演失魂落魄也没人看。”

贝尔抿紧了嘴唇，还是不说话。

克罗斯冷哼了一声，抬手就敲了门，贝尔一骨碌从地上爬了起来，攥住克罗斯的手臂，低声吼他，你疯了？

“你才疯了。”克罗斯翻了一个白眼，用另一只手把门板拍得震天响，贝尔听见屋子里传来物品翻倒的动静还有拉莫斯愤怒的吼叫，没再犹豫拉起克罗斯就跑，他听见德国人被他拽在身后发出一阵笑声，介乎于嘲讽和好玩之间。

他拉着克罗斯跑到走廊尽头的电梯，他看着克罗斯一手按了电梯，另一只手扶着膝盖笑得发抖，抬眼看他，说，至于么？他能怎么着你？

“你想被Sergio打死别拉上我。”贝尔嘟囔道，“我还想多活几年。”

“得了吧。”克罗斯站直了身体，“你压根儿不怕Sergio，你怕的是Luka。”

“就你长嘴了。”烦死了，贝尔想，什么都知道的人太烦了。

克罗斯没在意贝尔的话，电梯到了，推着他进去，“你没法在走廊过夜，去我们那儿待会儿，吃点东西什么的。”

“‘我们’？”贝尔觉得有些新奇，克罗斯不常说“我们”，他确实有些朋友，但似乎很少从他口中听到他和另一个或者另一些人以共同的姿态出现。

“我不是跟你说了我带朋友来吗？”克罗斯看贝尔的样子像是在问“你老年痴呆了吗”，毫不掩藏的嫌弃，“他是个好玩儿的人，你会喜欢的。”

我会不会喜欢根本不重要。贝尔想，我能喜欢很多人，只需要对方也能喜欢我。

就跟克罗斯很少拒绝贝尔一样，贝尔也很少会拒绝克罗斯——不过，他们两个有本质的不一样，克罗斯根本没有给贝尔提出反对意见的余地，他说的话就像一道指令，哪怕他本人没有这个意思，别人也会不由自主地把抗议咽回肚子里。

所以，贝尔只能跟在克罗斯身后来到酒店十七层的某个房门口看着他敲门。

如果开门的那个人流露出一丁点的不乐意，我立刻就跑。贝尔在心里这样决定，就算克罗斯拽住自己也要跑。

然而开门的人没有给贝尔这个机会，他像是早就知道克罗斯会带贝尔来一样，笑眯眯的越过克罗斯的肩膀和贝尔打招呼：“你好啊，我是Marco，你的演唱会真棒！”

贝尔一时间不知道该怎么回应，克罗斯不着痕迹的用胳膊肘顶了一下他的小臂才支支吾吾的说了句谢谢。

“你们来得正好。”罗伊斯让开了房门让他们进来，贝尔这才发现他似乎刚洗完澡，裹着浴袍，头发湿漉漉的，“帮我吹头发。”他拉过克罗斯，把放在茶几上的吹风机塞给他，在沙发上找好一个合适的位子盘腿坐好，转过头朝贝尔招了招手，“玩FIFA吗？”

贝尔站在玄关不知所措，他看了一眼拿着吹风机已经开始摆弄罗伊斯的头发的克罗斯，得到对方一个没什么情绪的眼神，又看着还是笑眯眯地招呼他的罗伊斯，迈步走了过去。

揣着心思的贝尔操纵着皇马被罗伊斯的多特蒙德打爆了，获胜者像个小孩子一样举起胳膊欢呼，克罗斯收起吹风机，带着笑意的瞥了一眼贝尔说，真丢人。

“那你来。”贝尔把手柄塞到克罗斯手里，如释重负般的躲到沙发角落里了。

克罗斯坐到中间，说，你可小心点，这儿两个皇马球迷。

“瞧把你厉害的。”罗伊斯换了一个姿势，伸出一条腿架在茶几上，浴袍盖不住，整片白到反光的皮肤露在外面，贝尔别过头专注看着电视屏幕。

克罗斯和罗伊斯在打游戏的时候会聊天，说些没营养的话题，像是照顾贝尔的心情似的，两个德国人一直在用英语交谈，贝尔听着罗伊斯粘连的英语和贫瘠的词汇有点头疼。

皇马扳回一局，罗伊斯不服气的拧着克罗斯的大腿要求再来，克罗斯却把手柄往贝尔这边送了一下，“玩么？”贝尔没接，不知道满脑子在想什么，克罗斯就又说，“那你去洗澡？”

像得到特赦一样，贝尔二话不说的躲进了洗手间，他在关门前听见罗伊斯小声用德语跟克罗斯说了什么，他不知道罗伊斯的问句，只听懂了克罗斯的回答，他说，没事的。

他知道自己一向敏感，有时候甚至会对气氛过度解读，然而今天晚上他确信一定有哪里不太对劲，克罗斯和罗伊斯两个人就像塞壬在一片汪洋中布下的陷阱，就等他一步一步的掉进去，结果是会被撕碎还是什么，贝尔不知道。

他不认识罗伊斯，只是知道他，换句话说，业内谁不知道他，提起他总有很多标签，最著名的一个便是“BVB的造星者”，不管什么样的人到他手底下都能涨名气，多少新人还有过气明星都趋之若鹜，更别提他有一张出道都绰绰有余的脸，让他在圈子里混得风生水起，不过在贝尔这儿，罗伊斯只有一个前缀：克罗斯在德国地区的经纪人。

拜谢于罗伊斯那张脸，关于他的花边新闻比十八线小明星还要多，他和克罗斯有两种非常极端的传言，一种说他们两个公事公办，私下里完全不熟，另一种截然相反，带了不少桃色。

贝尔现在觉得这两种传言似乎都不准确，他听着外面他们两个非常热闹的打着游戏，罗伊斯比较活泼话多，但向来沉着的克罗斯也时不时的会高声的发出贝尔听不懂的叫嚷。

这和他躲在走廊里被“请勿打扰”的牌子嘲笑有什么分别？贝尔烦躁的又挤了一次洗发液，就让他躲在这里面一辈子别出去算了。

过了一会儿，贝尔都快把自己洗掉一层皮了，外面也安静了下来，他抓过毛巾随便围住下身推开门出去了，然后他恨不得自己没出现在这个房间里过。

亲吻的声音向来很刺耳，贝尔眼睁睁的看着克罗斯背对着他环抱着罗伊斯热烈的、亲密的接吻，啧啧的水声在安静又昏暗的房间里异常清晰，罗伊斯大概是没有自觉地发出粘腻的鼻音和闷哼，他的手穿梭在克罗斯的金发里，温柔的梳理着他的发丝，贝尔站在那儿像被人往心口打了一拳似的，他知道自己脸色一定糟糕的吓人，不然罗伊斯怎么会在睁眼的间歇立刻推开克罗斯，“Toni……”

克罗斯慢条斯理的从罗伊斯身上起来，转过头，朝贝尔挑了一下眉头，“洗完了？”他说，仿佛什么事情也没发生，“到我了。”他站起身走过去，贝尔想拔腿就跑，然而还是那句话，面对克罗斯，你没有机会和勇气说出拒绝的话。

克罗斯进了洗手间，贝尔还站在那里，罗伊斯坐在沙发上握着自己的脚踝眨巴着眼睛看着他，终于，他开口打破了尴尬：“坐过来嘛，要不要看电视？”

贝尔可以说不了谢谢，但是他没有，不知怎么的他也不想拒绝罗伊斯，可能是对方太过真诚让人说不出口。

他和罗伊斯一人占据了沙发一端，中间空余的位子足够克罗斯在那儿躺着睡觉，贝尔觉得这是个安全距离，罗伊斯却有点不满，试图用轻松的谈话填满那过分疏远的距离。

“你喜欢什么电影？”罗伊斯朝他歪了歪头，“爱情片？”

“唔嗯。”贝尔含糊的应了一下。

“我喜欢纸牌屋。”罗伊斯又说，“还有权力的游戏，但是没时间看。”

“……雪诺复活了。”

罗伊斯笑了：“我不怕剧透！我们公司那些小坏蛋已经全都告诉我了！”

贝尔又往沙发深处缩了缩，罗伊斯这下彻底转过来面向他了：“我很吓人吗？”

“……不。”贝尔摇了摇头。

“那你躲我干什么？”

……因为不太熟。贝尔想。

“我听Toni说你最近心情不好。”罗伊斯换了个话题，“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”贝尔飞快地说，“我很，我很好。”他清了清喉咙，有点发紧。

罗伊斯一定是看出来贝尔在说慌了，因为他看向贝尔的眼神突然从亮晶晶的期待变得深沉而温柔了起来，可是他没有说，贝尔谢谢他。

他们两个就没再说话了，屋子里只有洗手间的水声和电视节目里的声响。

“诶，我问你个事。”罗伊斯忽然又开口，贝尔心里一紧，轻声问什么，“Toni每次来看你的演唱会，之后呢？你们会做什么？也是这样呆着吗？”

贝尔差点咬了舌头，他该怎么回答？噢，我们会做爱——我会和刚才跟你接吻的那个家伙做爱——这样吗？

“我猜他肯定没给你口过。”罗伊斯直白的这样指出，眼角嘴角都带着笑意，贝尔努力从他的这些弧度里判断出来他是什么意思，是讥讽？是可笑？还是这个人本身就这样爱笑，说什么都会笑出来？

“他可舍不得他的嘴巴。”

这是罗伊斯趴过来拽掉他的毛巾之前的最后一句话，贝尔来不及抓住他的脖颈推开他就被罗伊斯捏住了命根，他舔了舔自己苍白且单薄的嘴唇，翻着眼睛透过浓密的睫毛看了一眼贝尔，那一瞬间贝尔从那个眼神里看出来了一丝挑衅，和克罗斯在床上会跟他露出的那种表情有几分相似。

德国人，该死的德国人，贝尔泄气的想，任由罗伊斯低下头含住自己的阴茎，冰凉的手扶住根部，慢慢揉搓着皱褶，嘴巴也不停，灵活的舌头照料过每一个角落，贝尔现在已经被挑逗的完全勃起了，罗伊斯也发现了这一点，他漏出一个短促的笑音，他完全弓起身，臀部高起，张大口彻彻底底的把贝尔的阴茎吞了进去，龟头顶住了他的上膛，贝尔想要躲开，但是他被困在沙发角落动弹不得，只能被罗伊斯完全控制住，被他的舌尖挑逗着自己的青筋，配合着节奏用力吮吸，贝尔觉得自己浑身的毛孔都被吸得蜷缩了起来，他的头皮开始发麻，“操。”他骂了一句脏话，手犹犹豫豫的抬起来盖在罗伊斯的后颈，轻轻摩挲着他那块皮肤。  
罗伊斯小心翼翼地换了口气，再继续尽可能深地吞吐着贝尔的那根东西，因为姿势的原因没办法插的太深，但是罗伊斯非常卖力依然有让贝尔爽到。

洗手间的水声停了，贝尔慌张的推了一下罗伊斯的肩膀，他不知道为什么他处于一个被动的位置但依然觉得自己对这一切负有责任——不可以，罗伊斯，就这样吧。

然而，罗伊斯完全没发现似的，他猛地往下扎，用力的吸了一口，贝尔差点没有忍住，抓着罗伊斯脖颈的那只手收紧了，洗手间的门打开了，贝尔不敢转过头去看克罗斯，脚步声咚咚得敲在他的鼓膜上，额头沁出一层薄汗。

“他喜欢被拍屁股。”克罗斯站在他身后冷不丁地开口，贝尔打了一个哆嗦，“放松点。”说完他拿过刚才用过的吹风机走到另一边开始吹头发，平静如常得仿佛什么事儿也没发生，罗伊斯并没有趴在贝尔身上给他口交，克罗斯就那样在那儿吹头发，为了够到发尾还会侧过头，露出脖颈，贝尔盯着他的侧脸看了几秒钟，直到罗伊斯重重地舔过他的马眼激得贝尔发出呻吟，揪住罗伊斯地发尾，发出粘腻的闷哼。  
罗伊斯快速的吞吐了几次，在贝尔快要把受不住的时候却被吐了出来，高潮被硬生生打断，贝尔脑子发懵，呆呆地看着罗伊斯爬起来，一条腿压在自己的大腿上，跪坐在沙发上，因为长时间的开合，罗伊斯的下颌酸痛，他揉了揉自己的下巴，垂着眼帘看着瞪大眼睛的贝尔，“你的眼睛真漂亮。”罗伊斯说，不等贝尔说什么就靠了过去，吻住了贝尔的嘴唇。

克罗斯从不和他接吻，如何激烈都没有过唇齿交缠的时刻，然而今天他只认识了罗伊斯不到两个小时，他得到了这个男人的一次绝妙的口活和一个吻。

吹风机的噪音停止了，贝尔感觉到克罗斯走了过来，坐到了他的身边，伸出手开始隔着粗糙的浴袍揉弄罗伊斯的臀部，导致他在和贝尔接吻的时候发出撩人的呻吟，膝盖蹭在贝尔的下身又让他硬了几分。

克罗斯从茶几下拿出润滑剂湿润了手指，不打招呼的送了两根手指进到罗伊斯的后穴里，异物的刺激让他“呜”的一声中断了吻，整个人砸在贝尔的身上，呼吸和呻吟就喷在贝尔的颈间，“抱抱他。”克罗斯跟贝尔说，“你是木头人吗？这家伙直接砸在你怀里都能无动于衷？”

贝尔当然不是木头人，他有眼睛也有知觉，知道现在趴在他身上的这个人有多撩人，但是……这到底是怎么一回事？

罗伊斯没给他太多思考的机会，克罗斯给他扩张的频率似乎有些太快了，他不得不抓着贝尔的肩让自己不软在沙发上，他的两条细白的长腿已经完全敞开在贝尔的两侧，浴袍从肩头滑落，苍白的皮肤明晃晃的暴露在贝尔眼前，“慢、慢点。”罗伊斯求饶道，搂紧了贝尔的脖子，克罗斯完全不同情，直接又插入了一根手指，罗伊斯红着眼睛呜咽了一声，贝尔心里的最后一道围墙彻底坍塌了，他握住罗伊斯的腰，把他往自己怀中压，客气的吻着他的锁骨和胸口。

克罗斯拆了一个套子塞到贝尔的手里，让他自己戴上，然后把罗伊斯的上半身拖过来抱住，已经有些迷茫的罗伊斯下意识地搂住克罗斯和他接吻，下半身却还缠绵的留在贝尔的大腿上，贝尔手忙脚乱地戴上套子，转过头看见罗伊斯遮盖在白色浴袍下被扩张过的、红色的、湿润的后穴，克罗斯一面和罗伊斯接吻，一面用戏谑的眼神意有所指，轻柔把罗伊斯身上的浴袍脱下。

操。贝尔吞了吞口水，嗓子发干，下面硬的发疼，没再怎么考虑的攥住罗伊斯的髋骨把他往自己的阴茎上按，饶是被三根手指插入过的后穴依然狭小，瞬间绞紧了贝尔的阴茎，他动也不敢动。罗伊斯也被他突然且剧烈的动作顶到发出一声吃痛的闷哼，克罗斯上前继续吻他，低低的说了几句德语，贝尔没听懂，但从克罗斯的语气里感觉是什么安慰的话，尤其接下来克罗斯伸手开始按压他紧绷的大腿和可怜的穴口。

“Toni……”罗伊斯无助的叫了几声，克罗斯轻笑：“宝贝儿，可不是我在操你了。”这下罗伊斯似乎才反应过来，扭过头急急的想要吻贝尔，发出可怜的呜咽声，贝尔不知所措，只得掰过他的下颌接受他的吻。

“他的耳朵。”正在舔舐罗伊斯白皙的大腿内侧的克罗斯突然出声，“弄弄他的耳朵，很好玩。”

贝尔不明白克罗斯的意思，什么叫“弄弄”？只能半蒙半猜的伸手去捏了捏罗伊斯通红的耳垂，然后就发现被碰到耳朵的人立刻僵硬了，就像淋了水的猫咪，贝尔好奇的去舔了两下，罗伊斯就更加慌张了，一边别开头说别这样，一边又被钉在那里动弹不得。

他们调整了一下姿势，罗伊斯跪趴在沙发上，面朝着克罗斯，贝尔在他身后扶着腰身往里操，几乎每一次都撞在最深处，罗伊斯和克罗斯在床上截然不同，他毫不掩饰自己敏感的反应，被顶到位置的话会软绵绵的呻吟，勾得贝尔头昏脑胀，如果没有得到想要的他也不会羞于启齿，反而会可怜兮兮的呜咽，让身后的人更卖力得寻找那个点。

克罗斯坐在前面套弄着自己，懒洋洋得看着他们两个，贝尔不知道怎么了他居然感觉到了一丝满足感，他在当着克罗斯的面操他的人，罗伊斯丰富的反应让他彻底忘了在楼上他的房间里还有两个人在鬼混这件事。  
罗伊斯似乎意识到冷落了克罗斯，屈起一条胳膊支撑着自己，用另一只手去摸他的下身，他的手太小了环不住克罗斯粗大的阴茎，但是克罗斯依然松了自己的手让罗伊斯摆弄，好像听着他被贝尔操的声音，看着他意乱情迷的样子都能射出来似的。

随着罗伊斯一声带着哭腔的尖叫，他被贝尔硬生生的插射了，整个人彻底瘫软在沙发上，握着克罗斯阴茎的手也没力气动了，克罗斯轻轻掰开他环在自己下体的手，弯下腰抬起罗伊斯的脸，跟他说了些什么。

贝尔听着有些焦躁，他不喜欢被隔绝在外的感觉，于是又一次大力的顶了进去，还在不应期的罗伊斯被顶的眼前一片茫，没什么威慑力的骂了两句脏话又被克罗斯吻住了。

接下来贝尔没料到已经射过一次的罗伊斯竟然还会取悦他，应和着他抽插的频率摆动着臀部，贝尔插进的去同时还会夹紧双腿给他极致的快感，“真乖。”克罗斯称赞了一声，又开始自己套弄阴茎，他好像毫不在意他只能自慰而没有操到谁。

贝尔看着罗伊斯的样子突然意识到克罗斯刚才说的话可能是什么了——“Gareth还没射呢，你是不是应该做点什么？”——之类的。

这一次的高潮没有被打断了，贝尔喘着粗气倒在沙发上，罗伊斯脱力的彻底趴在前面，可能过去了有几分钟，室内激烈的呼吸声渐渐平缓了之后，克罗斯捡起地上的浴袍把罗伊斯裹起来，让他再去洗个澡，被干过的双腿一时间并不拢，罗伊斯攥着浴袍踉踉跄跄的进了浴室，没一会儿水声淅淅沥沥的传了出来，克罗斯打了个哈欠，踹了一脚还在回味的贝尔，“去床上睡觉去。”

“你们俩来吗？”贝尔似乎心情变好了，“让我体会体会左拥右抱的滋味。”

“呵。”克罗斯冷笑一声，“好吧，反正都这样了。”

最后King-Size的大床中央被贝尔占据，罗伊斯卷过大部分被子蜷缩在他的左边，克罗斯似乎是自己带来了一床毛毯，暖暖乎乎的睡在贝尔右边——好吧，这个左拥右抱不是太美妙，睡得有些发冷的贝尔想，但也不赖了。

四五点钟的时候，克罗斯醒来了，贝尔四仰八叉的躺在床上睡得正香，他探头一看罗伊斯已经不在那儿了，在房间里找了找发现阳台上有个人影，克罗斯便翻身下了床，赤着脚走了过去。

“睡不着？”

罗伊斯摇了摇头，没，就醒了。

“还早，回去睡会儿吧。”克罗斯说，“你下午是不是还得去慕尼黑开会？”

罗伊斯应了一下：“……你今天最后出来没有啊？我不记得了。”

克罗斯哼了一声像是在说你现在才想起来问，罗伊斯听了转过身凑上前亲了一下他的嘴角，然后就要往下跪，被克罗斯按住了肩膀：“你干什么？”

“给你口啊？”罗伊斯说得理所当然，“不想要？”

“不要。”克罗斯拒绝了，推着罗伊斯的肩膀让他站起来，罗伊斯抬眼看了看他的脸色，发觉他可能是真的不想要就只好站起身，一时间没人说话。

罗伊斯似乎是在等日出，天边露出一线红色的时候，他掏出了手机拍了张照片，打开INS想要编辑一条发出去，然而进入APP的时候看见的还是之前缓存的画面——贝尔情绪不佳的源头，拉莫斯的Post，吉他手亲密的搂着键盘手的自拍，没有主唱的身影——罗伊斯看见这条INS的时候还没什么感觉，待到演唱会的时候见贝尔不太活跃随口问了克罗斯一句得到了这样的答案。

“诶，既然你和他是好朋友，要多多关照他啊。”罗伊斯当时这么说，没想到克罗斯直接把人领了过来，不过也没什么，他想，及时行乐嘛，开心就好。

“我昨天问你说下周末的活动，你说你不去出席了？”克罗斯想起来白天罗伊斯随口提了一句这事，“你干嘛去？”

“有会啦。”说起这事罗伊斯居然笑了起来，看向克罗斯的眼神有一点兴奋，“那谁打算复出拍电影了，我对演员的人选有一点话语权，你有想法吗？”

“谁啊？跟我有关系吗？”克罗斯一时间没反应过来，罗伊斯撇下嘴角摆了张冷漠脸给他才明白他在说谁，“噢，不是我说，我这里没有‘没有姓名的男人’，你直接就说是……Miro就可以。”

罗伊斯上下打量了他一下，克罗斯也不知道他在看什么，半天他才继续开口说：“……只要你松口说要男主十有八九没问题，怎么样？”

“你把剧本发我。”克罗斯说，“我看看。”

“你还要看剧本？”罗伊斯装模做样的瞪大了眼睛，“我都跟Miro打包票了，说你肯定二话不说的答应下来。”

克罗斯瞥了他一眼：“你真这么说了？”

“没有。”罗伊斯吐了吐舌尖，“你可真镇定，如果是我的话，我肯定——”

“怎么？要是你的话，就立马把自己打包过去？”克罗斯的语气有些讥讽，他打心眼不信罗伊斯这么上赶着。

“我肯定立马打爆他狗头让他滚。”说完罗伊斯自己都笑了，“行了，事儿我跟你说了，你自己先考虑着，想好了跟我说。”

克罗斯点了点头，打了个哈欠，罗伊斯催他回去睡回笼觉，克罗斯也没再推辞，回到床上钻进被窝前他抬头又看了一眼趴在阳台栏杆上的罗伊斯，拿着手机变着角度拍着日出，七扭八扭得跟小孩子似的。  
再次睡着前的一秒克罗斯想着醒来给他点个赞。

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警太多了 一时间不知道该从何说起……  
> 有两盘凉拌菜/KTK/811还有一点点黑白羊驼暗示（不说是看不出来的）

2

克罗斯到底还是在看见剧本之前给克洛泽回了话，罗伊斯坐在一边翘着脚一边看他捂着话筒往阳台走，啧啧的念叨着“真香”，克罗斯翻了他一个白眼，正要回怼他一句，那边克洛泽接通了电话，克罗斯像往常一样，开口第一句打了绊。

穆勒在半年前邀克罗斯上节目的时候还随口问了一句，你现在还喜不喜欢Miro啊？克罗斯当时含糊其辞，说，喜欢的……吧——归根到底，这场不知道还算不算暗恋的爱慕历经十年到现在，克罗斯本人都不知道到底是喜欢还是习惯了。

十八岁开学典礼的惊鸿一瞥便震动了整颗心脏，那时候克罗斯是确信自己喜欢的，但他从来没有想过去表白、去争取，也没期待过他能占据克洛泽内心一隅，他仅仅是知道自己看见克洛泽时闹哄哄的心和按捺不住的雀跃是源自于喜欢而已。

时至今日，克罗斯见过了不少形形色色的人，也尝试和不同的人约会，但再也没有过那种整个世界都颠倒过来的震撼了，而现在他和克洛泽只是说说话都依然会打磕巴，所以他想，他可能还是喜欢的，只不过他长大了，脸不会轻易的烧起来，心脏也不会随便的就跳出嗓子眼了。

不过罗伊斯倒是提供了一个新鲜的说法——他很少评论克罗斯的感情生活，就像克罗斯也对他那些剪不断理还乱的人际关系毫无兴趣一样，但那天他喝多了，他们都喝多了，平日里一个赛过一个冷静成熟的家伙蜷在一起，一刀一刀的划开那些伤疤，跟幼稚的初中生一样矫情，罗伊斯说，不费吹灰之力的人生多没劲啊，你不过是想要来点爱而不得的给你生活增添点乐趣罢了。

克罗斯被他这么说（甚至可以说是诋毁了），真的不高兴了，拿啤酒罐砸他的脑袋，被罗伊斯踹开——如果真如你所说的这样，我怎么会生气呢？克罗斯想，我就是还喜欢的。

后来，酒醒了，克罗斯也没再跟罗伊斯置气，因为他比谁都清楚他和罗伊斯区别太大，从喜欢这种情绪到表达喜欢的方式都千差万别，罗伊斯倒也不是说非得让喜欢有一个结果，只不过他有尝试的勇气也给别人尝试的机会，所以克罗斯正经八百的恋爱经历堪称白纸，罗伊斯却略显丰富，还饶得一个“最佳前任”的名头。

克罗斯结束了和克洛泽的电话回到客厅就看见罗伊斯正在给胡梅尔斯转账，克罗斯挑眉“嚯”了一声，罗伊斯抬头跟他解释，就在克罗斯打电话的时候，胡梅尔斯也给罗伊斯打来了电话，问了问他最近手头有没有什么资源能塞几个他带的小孩，到时候六四开，罗伊斯敏锐的感到不对劲多问了两句，兴许是压力太大，胡梅尔斯长叹了一口气还真跟罗伊斯坦白了，赫韦德斯的天价解约金实在招架不住了，罗伊斯听完二话不说的转了钱过去，克罗斯猜他一定还别别扭扭的表达了不够再说的意思。

“对事不对人。”罗伊斯说，“阿花是好人，不能无端受这委屈。”

“那你呢？”克罗斯抱着胳膊问他，“你算什么？冤大头？”

罗伊斯笑笑不说话，他知道克罗斯必定是不会理解他的，哪里有什么冤大头，他只不过是记性比较不错，一段恋情里的那些美好的事不会因为不那么美好的结局而被他淡忘，就像胡梅尔斯，他记得分手时的暴躁和无奈，但也记得对方哆哆嗦嗦的把他冻得发紫的手揣进怀里，可怜巴巴地说没把他养胖点，更记得胡梅尔斯嘴笨说不过他就扑过来吻他，由得自己那时候堪称糟糕的脾气——就为了这些，罗伊斯都愿意在前任需要的时候提供帮助，再者说了，他们之间的联系可不仅仅只有感情。

其实他这个论调，克罗斯是理解的，只是很不信，不过他也懒得拆穿他——既然罗伊斯想这样认为就这样认为吧，没什么不好。

“我先走了。”罗伊斯站起身，拍了拍腿上不存在的灰尘，“你记得明天有Breakfast Show的电话采访，早上八点钟别忘了。”

“这个点你干嘛去？”下午三四点钟实在不像是罗伊斯活动的时间，克罗斯有点奇怪，不过问出口他就反应过来了，“小孩啊？”

“嗯。”罗伊斯点点头，“去了个大片场，怕吃亏，我去露个脸。”

“什么片？”

“《慕尼黑往事》。”

克罗斯哦了一声，等罗伊斯走了才想起来——等等，这个片子不是FCB出品，莱万多夫斯基主演的吗？

 

罗伊斯自诩记得那票前男友们对自己所有的好这件事在熟人之间始终被怀疑就是因为莱万，倒不是说一提起这个波兰人，罗伊斯就会像怨妇一样倒苦水，正相反，自从他俩最后一次彻底分手之后，他压根不会说起他，就算别人提了，他也一副“哦，所以呢”的冷淡表情，让不知情的人见了绝对不会把他们两个和什么蜜里调油的浪漫过往联系在一起。

桑乔也是被副总叮嘱了才隐隐约约明白他的经纪人大哥和他这次电影的大男主有那么点说不清道不明的关系，这直接导致了他在片场见着人家有点怂怂的，万幸对方是忙得脚不沾地的大明星，也没什么功夫来搭理他这个男四号。

也正是因为这个，桑乔以为他大哥是不会来片场的了……毕竟，前任相见嘛，小男孩觉得还是会很尴尬的，能避免就避免吧，所以当罗伊斯裹得里三层外三层的把刚下戏的自己结结实实的抱住的时候，桑乔是很震惊的。

“诶？！你怎么来啦！”震惊归震惊，小朋友还是很高兴的，你果然还是爱我的啊大哥！

“怕你演技太差被骂哭！”罗伊斯当着不少工作人员的面这么说，调试镜头的副导演立马表态说哪儿能啊，Jadon演得特别好。

“就是的，我可不会给你丢人的。”桑乔拍了拍胸脯，罗伊斯笑眯眯地揉了一把小孩的头问他今天还有没有戏，能不能带他出去吃饭，桑乔耸了耸肩，小声说，“不知道，看男主演了，如果他最近排得开的话，今天就结束了，如果排不开可能今天要加班加点。”

“小可怜，好好拍戏，努力成为这种遭人恨的大牌吧。”罗伊斯用力搂过衣着单薄的桑乔把他往拖车带，“给你带好吃的了，这戏拍的都饿瘦了。”

桑乔嘿嘿一笑，变着花样儿的夸罗伊斯人好。

跟桑乔聊了一阵子，罗伊斯决定去跟导演和制片打个招呼，不想弄得太夸张就没让桑乔跟着一起去，一个人就找去了，年过半百的大导演还是很给罗伊斯面子的，把桑乔夸了又夸，罗伊斯听着很受用，确定他们家小朋友不会在片场受欺负之后心满意足的打算问问一会儿还有没有安排，能不能给桑乔放几个小时的假，然而刚开了个口，前来倒热水的实习生就把水洒在了罗伊斯胳膊上，烫得他立刻从座位上跳了起来。

导演忙不迭地道歉，罗伊斯好脾气的摆手说没事，想借个更衣室处理一下，导演自然不会拒绝，也知道罗伊斯不喜欢让陌生人跟着的性格，就只是给他指了路，说大更衣室里有药。

推门进去的时候，罗伊斯才反应过来，整个片场最大的更衣室就应该是男主演的更衣室啊！这他妈是莱万的更衣间！

罗伊斯嘴角抽搐的看着墙上贴着的莱万多夫斯基的巨幅概念海报，打算默默的退出去找他家桑乔的拖车用一下算了，没想到转头正好撞上房间的主人。

“……”

“……”好他妈尴尬。罗伊斯想，清了清喉咙，非常镇定地说，不好意思，我走错了。

“……”莱万上下打量了他一下，从罗伊斯卷起的袖子和通红的胳膊判断出情况，“我有烫伤膏。”

“没关系，不碍事。”罗伊斯摆摆手，“我就是走错了，Jadon也有，我找他要，你歇着吧。”说完就要从莱万身边溜出门去，然而莱万侧过头盯着他看了两秒，有些疑惑的说，Jadon？

“……我的艺人，你的同事。”罗伊斯无语的回看他，“Jadon Sancho，别告诉我你跟他拍了俩月了还不知道他叫什么……”

“我知道。”莱万是不太爱与人交际，但不至于连自己同事的名字都记不清，“我只是不知道他是你的艺人，我以为你现在只管理Auba，还有那个Toni Kroos，没想到还带小孩。”

“你这就有点不尊重人了。”罗伊斯冷笑道，“别人这么误以为也就算了，你怎么也不应该啊，你最知道我擅长干什么——‘如日中天的你不要，名不经传的当个宝’——这不是你说的么？”操，我在这儿掰扯这个干什么。

莱万的嘴唇动了一下，有些受伤的看着罗伊斯，那眼神搞得罗伊斯非常烦躁，怎么看被砸碎了心的都是自己，怎么搞的他才是那个受害者。

“你这么出去会着凉的。”莱万说，“你就在这儿弄吧，我不介意。”

“我介意。”罗伊斯回嘴道，莱万有些惊讶他会这样说，“我真的介意，我不想和你单独共处一室，你爱怎么想怎么想，我就是不要。”说完撞开莱万的肩膀想要直接走掉，没想到莱万居然拽住了他的胳膊，罗伊斯用力挣扎了一下没能甩开——他从来都甩不开，过去也是的，他一生气了就愿意跑掉，莱万就总会拽住他，不管他怎么挣扎都会死死把他抱住，说，对不起，我爱你，Marco，别走。然后他就心软了，他除了最后那一次都心软了，就这样忘了之前在为什么争吵了。

这么多年了，还是没长进。被莱万再次拉住手臂的瞬间，罗伊斯就放弃了抵抗，他做不到。

“Jadon还是小孩，搞不定的。”莱万说，这个借口真的糟糕透了。

说莱万了解罗伊斯也好，或是天生他这个性格的就能把罗伊斯吃得死死的也罢，总而言之，现在罗伊斯乖乖坐在莱万更衣室的沙发上等对方给他拿药膏，罗伊斯不知道第多少次开始反省自己怎么又落得这个地步，然后第不知道多少次得不出结论。

可能，奥巴梅杨说的没错，莱万多夫斯基就是天生克他。

莱万取来了药膏，直接在罗伊斯面前蹲下了作势要给他涂，罗伊斯赶紧制止了要求自己来，莱万没说话，把那管药攥在手里捂了一会儿再挤在手心上，说：“你别沾手了。”接着不由分说地拉过罗伊斯的胳膊开始给他发红的皮肤涂抹药膏，认认真真、仔仔细细的仿佛在打理什么珍贵的宝物似的。

罗伊斯垂着头，看着莱万专心的神情，抽了抽鼻子。

“你本来就容易留疤，得好好弄才行。”莱万说，“凉不凉？”抬头看他，罗伊斯小声说不凉，顿了一下，问，那你嘴角的疤呢？

“去掉了。”莱万回答，低下头继续给罗伊斯上药，“经纪人觉得疤痕太有特点了，不太好。”

“哦。”罗伊斯应了一声，如果是几年前的他可能还会发脾气，因为他很喜欢那道疤，接吻的时候很喜欢舔它，莱万有时候都会嫉妒——也不知道你到底喜欢什么——他会这么说，不过，如果是几年前，莱万的“经纪人”又怎么会提出这样的要求呢，“都去掉了？也好，省得化妆师还得遮，毕竟你的身材不秀就浪费了嘛。”

莱万摇摇头：“小腹的还留着。”他站起身脱掉外套，在罗伊斯变了调的“你要干什么”中，撩开下摆露出左下腹上那条两指长的伤痕，“有些疤去不掉的，Marco。”

罗伊斯当然知道莱万不是在说医疗层面的事情，那条疤不过是看起来吓人，实际上想要抹去的话不算什么难事，他在说这条疤痕之于他、之于他们的意义。

那是莱万的成名作，他扮演一名身手矫健的特种兵，然而在拍摄期间威亚出现了问题，莱万从悬崖边掉了下去，时至今日他仍然能想起来自己在坠落的那短短几秒钟内看到的一切——罗伊斯费力的拨开一层又一层的工作人员，红着眼眶向他跑来——他也记得自己在昏迷前的一秒在想什么：Marco一定吓坏了。

他睡了整整两天，醒来的时候头痛欲裂，身边只有助理，他的Marco去应付难缠的媒体去了，莱万不顾医生还在给他做检查就拨通了罗伊斯的电话，不等罗伊斯开口就先说出了那句早该说的，罗伊斯也早该拥有的三个字，然后他又把他的Marco惹哭了——唯一一次他没有对此感到自责。

“你得去掉。”罗伊斯咬着牙说，“化妆师会恨你的，色号也很难找的。”

“我得留着。我得留着这个提醒我。”莱万说，“Marco，我有时候真的看不懂你，我想说服我自己，我是特别的那一个，所以你才会像现在这样对待我，可是我做不到，你要是真的恨我也挺好，每次见到我甩脸色也可以，至少让我能相信过去发生过的事情不是我一个人的梦。”

“怎么？你还指望我每次见到你之后热情的亲吻你吗？朋友，摆清楚你的位置，你是‘前男友’好吗？‘前男友’都是不配有姓名的。”罗伊斯一紧张语速就会很快，用词也会很毒辣，莱万也知道，所以他不会生气，反而还笑了，他一笑，罗伊斯就更火大，在那三个字之前，罗伊斯有时候会错觉自己是一头热，三个字之后又觉得对方的游刃有余让人心烦意乱，好像从头到尾只有他不知所措一样，现在也是，莱万越放低姿态，他就越烦躁，搞得好像是他的错一样。

“嗯？你不热情吗？”莱万挑眉，嘴角扬起一个坏笑，“上次，在本德剧院剪彩的时候……”

“闭嘴！”罗伊斯抬起没有上药的那只手捂住半张脸，半年前的记忆像闪电一样又划过他的脑海，他已经不会在社交场合上喝的醉醺醺的了，可是莱万对他笑笑，柔声问他最近过得怎么样，宽厚的手掌抚过脊背，他便分不清东南西北了——他有时候真的会痛恨自己的懦弱，莱万多夫斯基三言两语就能了结了他。

要命。

罗伊斯粗暴的拽下莱万的裤子，坐在沙发上要给他来个口活，莱万也不惊讶，似乎对罗伊斯会选择这样的方式结束对话早有预料，干燥的手抚上罗伊斯的后颈，慢慢顺到他的后脑，有一搭无一搭的摩挲着它柔软的金发：“这还不热情吗，Marco？我觉得你对热情有误解。”

“你闭嘴……”罗伊斯隔着灰色的内裤咬着他的那物，口水洇湿了布料，不出两下莱万就勃起了，罗伊斯正想调侃他一句到底谁才热情这样的话就被莱万扯着头发拽开了，他自行褪下内裤，掏出阴茎对准了罗伊斯红润的嘴巴，他也不挣扎，顺从的含住了，湿热的包裹住它。

“操，你真的太会了。”莱万感觉自己的膝盖有点打抖，他以前就觉得罗伊斯简直是无师自通一样，滑溜溜的舌头在温热的口腔里把莱万舔了一圈，不知道是有意还是无意的发出几声撩人的闷哼和呻吟，莱万低下头正好对上罗伊斯翻着眼睛看他，那对绿宝石藏在铂金色的睫毛后面带着点狡黠的笑意，差点一不小心交代在这儿。

哪怕分手了有一段时间了，罗伊斯依然能完美猜测到莱万的反应，在心里轻蔑的一笑便松开了他，还没等他奇怪就用手握住了那滚烫，嘴唇又靠了过去，沿着那道疤痕吻，舌尖一下一下碰过那些针眼，鼻尖蹭过莱万的小腹，呼吸都喷在那皮肤上。

“Marco，Marco……”莱万抚摸着罗伊斯细腻白皙的后颈，原来他们还是神仙眷侣，在亲热做爱的时候，莱万就爱亲吻甚至啃咬那块皮肤，在上面留下深红色的印记，罗伊斯自己看不见，总是光着脖颈在莱万眼前晃，看得他满心痒痒的，现在他似乎对那里还有着执念，但怕是再没机会那样亲密的吻上去了。

“操，你他妈怎么还不射。”罗伊斯手下用了些力，可以说都有点粗暴了，埋怨似的又翻着眼睛看他，湿漉漉的，看得莱万又是一个激灵，但嘴上还是饶不了罗伊斯：“你的手活一向这么烂，不过也是，你哪里有机会用手，每次都是操着操着就把持不住了，哈，红着眼睛说不要，下面倒是很诚实的夹得紧。”

“他妈的，话痨吧你。”罗伊斯不再舔莱万的伤疤和腹肌了，专心致志的用两只手揉搓着他的巨大，罗伊斯的手作为成年男性来说是正常大小，也不算注重保养的，只不过他周围的家伙一个个都粗犷的可以，他又不怎么做家务，衬得他的手便格外的小且细嫩，撸动着阴茎的场面就十分有视觉冲击了，看得莱万心脏一阵狂跳。

不知道罗伊斯给莱万撸了多久，至少他的手心和虎口都有些发红发疼了，莱万才恋恋不舍地在他手里射出来，白浊弄了罗伊斯一手，他还没来得及对此表示嫌恶就被蹲下身的莱万攥住了手腕拉近自己，一寸一寸的吻过指尖到手背，精液蹭到了他的手上和袖口也不在乎，罗伊斯正要开口嘲讽他两句就被一个令人窒息的吻堵住了嘴，一时间头晕目眩，罗伊斯又一次在莱万危险的温柔里找不到自己了。

“晚上一起吃个饭？”莱万把罗伊斯压在了沙发上，额头抵着他的，眼带笑意的看着他，“大忙人舍得赏个脸吗？”

罗伊斯望着他的那片烟灰色的海，感觉到自己的眼睛一定颤抖了两下，艰难的滑动了一下喉结，说：“我要和我的小家伙过二人世界，你哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去。”

莱万被拒绝也没觉得扫兴，笑眯眯的吻了吻罗伊斯的额头：“Jadon还有一阵子的戏要拍，我总有机会请你吃一顿的吧？”

“谁知道呢，接下来Auba要准备新专辑，说不准要陪他出去采风，Toni也有新电影要开始谈，我还答应了Mats帮他带几个小孩，啊，真的好忙哦。”罗伊斯如数家珍似的说着自己最近确定了或者没确定的行程，“你定好了排个号吧。”

估计全演艺圈目前也就这家伙敢对自己说“你排个号等位吧”，莱万勾了勾嘴角，起身前揉了揉他的金发，被毫不客气地拍开：“药膏要不要拿走？晚上你再让谁帮你涂一下。”

罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，整理了一下衣服，把药膏揣进口袋里：“我走了，你别欺负我们家小孩，才十八岁。”

“我没欺负他。”莱万辩解道，“Jadon是个不错的好苗子，以后会有作为的。”

“不用你说。”罗伊斯已经走到门口了，回过头，“‘如日中天的不要，名不经传的当个宝’，这样的孩子当然是个宝贝。”

莱万没再说话，看着他走出了自己的更衣室。

 

罗伊斯陪桑乔——或者说桑乔陪他——吃了顿晚饭，心血来潮地还带着小孩去了商场买了几件潮牌，“我不懂这些啦，但是看那谁和那谁都有这么几身。”罗伊斯说着，把那些他欣赏不来的衣服往桑乔身上比划，“你别说，虽然这——么——丑，但你穿上还挺不赖！”语气里满满都是“我家Jadon真棒”的骄傲。

导演给批的短暂休息很快就要到点了，罗伊斯亲自又开车把桑乔送回片场，在下车前还抱了抱——这下，桑乔是绝对不会在片场受欺负了，摆明了是罗伊斯可喜欢、顶宠爱的艺人，谁也不想去惹这位王牌经纪人生气。

把桑乔送回去，罗伊斯就没有安排了，坐在驾驶座上坐如针毡，犹豫半天还是掏出手机给克罗斯拨了电话，一句话还没说就被克罗斯的问句噎住了。

“见到Robert了？”克罗斯语气轻快，早有料到。

“……唔。”罗伊斯含糊的应了一下。

听他这反映，克罗斯叹了口气：“片场也没合适的地方啊……你还能自己开车回来吗？”

“滚，没做。”罗伊斯底气十足的反驳回去，就是没有，口活手活都不算，“我就是……啧，你见到Miro的时候怎么控制住不让自己心虚的？”

“我就没心虚过。”克罗斯莫名其妙的答道，“毕竟我又没有跟他表白也没有和他分手那么一二三四五六次。”

“……我没有跟他分手那么多次。”罗伊斯纠正道，“先不管这个了，你就不打算数落我一顿吗？比如骂骂我脑子不清醒拎不清……什么的……”罗伊斯第一次和莱万分手的时候，厄齐尔抱着他哄，克罗斯叉着腰站他俩对面把掉眼泪的罗伊斯骂了个狗血淋头（当然也隔空骂了莱万），复合的时候克罗斯更干脆，直接三个礼拜没搭理罗伊斯，好像罗伊斯跟莱万一旦有点儿纠缠不清的苗头，克罗斯就会非常激烈的表达自己对他俩恋爱关系的不满，所以，这次克罗斯居然还有心情开玩笑，罗伊斯感觉非常奇怪，尤其他现在感觉自己需要一点批评。

“骂你什么？你又不会和他复合了。”克罗斯停顿了一下，“吧？”

“吧你个头，当然不会了。”罗伊斯在电话这头翻了个白眼。

“所以，我骂你什么？”克罗斯说，“你只要坚持不跟他复合，不让他给你戴戒指，我有什么可骂你的？剩下的不都你自己开心就好？”

罗伊斯嘿嘿一笑，心上压着的负担立刻消失了，轻松惬意的很：“吃晚饭了吗？”

“没，怎么了？”

“夜宵？趁你还没进入拍摄周期要节食。”

“你请客。”克罗斯说，“地点我定。”

“惯的你。”罗伊斯哼了一声，“不要海鲜，晚上陪小孩吃的海鲜饭，也不要甜食，大晚上的腻死，印度薄饼怎么样？”

“……不是说我定么？”

“那你说咯？”

“……印度薄饼吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑白羊驼的场子 柏拉图Soulmate  
> （豆腐丝EX提及/Background有811/KTK）

#3

 

“Marco，我想给你写首歌。”奥巴梅杨瘫在后车座上没头没脑的冒出这么一句，他的经纪人坐在副驾驶翻看着合同头也没回地说：“不。”

“噢。”奥巴梅杨也没再坚持，这不是他第一次被拒绝了，他已经习惯了，非常习惯，于是他换了个姿势靠在车窗上，正好能看见罗伊斯认真阅读的侧脸——唉——他又说，“真的不吗？”

“不。”罗伊斯翻了个页，用铅笔在某一行上打了个叉，“留给你的Johanna吧。”

“是Josephine。”奥巴梅杨纠正道，“我觉得我们快分手了，她昨天给我打了十七个电话。”

“或许是因为你一个都没接。”罗伊斯说，“所以，去牙买加闭关创作的事不用考虑算上她了吗？”

“当然，再者说了，采风我从来不带女伴。”奥巴梅杨笑了起来，露出八颗大白牙，罗伊斯透过后视镜看见了也忍不住笑了出来，“你知道的，我有——”

“我可能去不了。”

“——你。”奥巴梅杨的笑容僵在了脸上，他紧紧盯着罗伊斯的侧脸试图从他脸上找到开玩笑的痕迹，“嘿，Bro，这可不好笑。”

“我不确定。”罗伊斯皱了皱眉头，“Miro那边的进展比我预料的要慢得多，第一次见面会可能要推迟了。”

“让托尼·从不吃亏·克罗斯自己去不就得了。”奥巴梅杨满不在乎的说道，“他不是你的那些小家伙们，是个老油条了，不需要事无巨细的为他安排，Marco。”

“可是……”罗伊斯不得不承认奥巴梅杨说的有道理，事实上在和克罗斯合作的这么长时间里，他从来没有这样为他操心过，只是为他筛选工作、提醒一些大型活动的出席，基本上不需要陪着他出席什么拍摄会议或者剧组活动，克罗斯都可以自己搞定，只是不知道为什么，这次和克洛泽合作的事情让罗伊斯十分的焦虑，他总觉得一眼不盯着的话就会出差错，“Auba，我陪他开完这个见面会就去找你，怎么样？”他转过身，哄孩子似的和奥巴梅杨商量着。

“不好。”奥巴梅杨哼了一声，“他总是把你从我身边抢走，不好。”

“等等，明明每次我都是丢下他和你见面啊？”罗伊斯哭笑不得，“我陪你巡演过半个地球，可从来没跟过他的剧组啊。”

“我准许你这次跟他的剧组。”奥巴梅杨说，“但是你得陪我去牙买加度过整个制作周期。”他说的很认真，罗伊斯很少见到奥巴梅杨在工作时间以外的时候这么认真。

“Auba——”罗伊斯本该进行的说教到了嘴边却换了说法，他同意了，“好吧。”他认输般的点了点头，“好吧，Auba，我陪你去牙买加，虽然我真的不知道你为什么非要去这种地方，加拿大随便一个乡镇不好吗？”

“不好，必须是牙买加。”奥巴梅杨从后座上坐起身，“我需要修身养性的创作地点。”

罗伊斯点了点头：“随便吧，你喜欢就好，我陪你去。”

于是，奥巴梅杨便又露出了他招牌的大笑，八颗明晃晃的大白牙。

 

第一次和奥巴梅杨的见面是在一家地下酒吧，厄齐尔发掘的地方，罗伊斯被强拉着去的——“如果不是一号二号三号四号都没时间，我才不会拉你来呢。”厄齐尔挽着他的胳膊这么说，“虽然你长了一张让冤大头买单的脸。”

罗伊斯对此只能笑笑，他不热衷于夜生活，更何况他当时还在和莱万多夫斯基恋爱，和厄齐尔出来泡吧实在是舍命陪君子。

奥巴梅杨就是那家酒吧的驻唱，黑人却无法融入黑暗，毕竟从头到脚穿金带银的不太容易被忽视，更别提他还有一口白得能去拍牙膏广告的牙齿。

“嗨！女士们先生们，欢迎来到Auba’ s word！”

是hip pop和电音，中间还玩儿了一把摇滚，有点不伦不类，但罗伊斯得承认，这还挺酷的。

“我其实觉得他应该出道。”厄齐尔堵着耳朵跟罗伊斯喊道，“瞧瞧，多有巨星范儿！我要是星探就签他了！”

“巧了，我正好是！”罗伊斯勾过厄齐尔的肩膀对他耳语道，“Sebastian给了我两个权限，你觉得他值得我浪费一个吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗——！”厄齐尔瞪大了眼睛对罗伊斯吼道，“你要想睡他不至于这么大费周章的——！”

“别他妈胡说八道了。”罗伊斯大笑，“我认真的，签他、捧红他，怎么样？”

厄齐尔开始认真思考起来罗伊斯是不是喝多了或者干脆的，疯了。

显而易见的是，奥巴梅杨不是那种在台上自我陶醉不看台下的人，他一边唱一边扫视着底下的所有人，然后他发现了罗伊斯，并且在结束演唱收完两打小费之后和酒保说“给那边那个金发小帅哥和大眼仔送两杯酒，账算我头上。”

再然后，就是换上常服——和表演服区别不太大——的奥巴梅杨自来熟的把自己扔到罗伊斯和厄齐尔的卡座里，开门见山地表达了对罗伊斯的喜爱。

“抱歉，不是骨肉皮。”罗伊斯笑了一下，“而且有对象了。”

“虽然这很可惜，但是我不是来睡你的。”奥巴梅杨伸了个懒腰，“你有兴趣成为我的缪斯吗？你长了张很有故事的脸。”

“你是指来这种地方从来不用买单的脸？”厄齐尔插话，“他除了跟男朋友分分合合那么一二三四五六七八次之外可没什么故事了。”

罗伊斯在桌子底下踹了一脚厄齐尔，转而笑盈盈的看着奥巴梅杨：“我对成为谁的缪斯女神没什么兴趣，但我觉得我可以成为你的伯乐。”说着将上个月才定制出来的名片递给奥巴梅杨。

“……你是个星探？”奥巴梅杨就着忽明忽暗的灯光看清楚了名片上的花体字，“Marco Reus？”

“算是？也是新晋的经纪人。”罗伊斯笑眯眯地说，“坦白和你说，如果你和我签约的话将成为我第一个艺人，我会倾尽全力捧你，但是相应的，这没什么保障，你需要好好考虑一下。”

奥巴梅杨没说话，捏着那张小纸片不知道在想什么。

“当然，如果你不想和我签约也没关系，我能理解。”罗伊斯好脾气的说，“我会帮你和我的上司联系，Sebastian Khel你知道吧？我想他会很乐意培养你的。”

“你的上司是Sebastian Khel？”奥巴梅杨问道，“那个捧红了苏博蒂奇、莱万多夫斯基还有一堆乱七八糟的明星的凯尔？”

厄齐尔毫不客气地翻了一个白眼，罗伊斯倒没什么其他反应，点了点头。

“wow，那可真酷。”奥巴梅杨意味不明的感叹了一下，然后说，“好吧，但我对他没什么兴趣，咱们什么时候签合同？”

诶？罗伊斯愣了一下，眨了眨眼：“你什么时候有时间？”

“我什么时候都有时间。”奥巴梅杨张开双臂，浮夸的说到，“我的心告诉我可以对你随叫随到。”

罗伊斯不知道为什么被逗笑了，他的肩膀都在抖：“好吧，我们可以明天十点在我名片上的地址见吗？”

“当然可以。”奥巴梅杨抛了一个媚眼，“在那之前，我还有一个问题。”

“你说。”

“真的不考虑当我的缪斯吗？”奥巴梅杨看着罗伊斯的脸，很认真，“我想给你写首歌，Reus。”

 

“I met a blonde at that crazy night  
Oh no that’s not a girl  
His nose likes a sculpture  
His lip likes a rose  
His blonde hair is expensive gold  
I want to buy it with all of my money  
Unfortunately, I can’t  
He is a priceless treasure.”

 

“你疯了。”拉卡泽特敲着奥巴梅杨给他的稿纸，“不让你写姑娘、钱和性，你就给我来这个？”

“嗯？没有姑娘、没有钱也没有性，不符合你的要求吗？”奥巴梅杨趴在沙发上按手机，跟正在买饭的罗伊斯抱怨制作人的难搞，“另外，黑人双性恋，政治正确，兄弟，Let’ s crash the America——！”

“你可从来没跟我说过你是双性恋。”拉卡泽特摸了摸下巴，他和奥巴梅杨合作两年了，从对方口中知道了不少故事，但从来没有这个元素，“你的那些恋爱小报里我可没见过一个男人。”

“怎么可能让你见过。”奥巴梅杨撇了撇嘴，“不过要说是双性恋也不太对，虽然他长得非常好看，但我并不想和他做爱。”他停顿了一下，似乎在想象这件事，然后打了个哆嗦，“不，绝不。”

“什么，这个家伙是真实存在的？！”拉卡泽特挥舞着那张可怜的稿纸，“不是你编的？”

“当然不是。”奥巴梅杨哼了一声，“我是一个写实派创作人好吧？”

“你这写的仿佛他是你的Soulmate。”拉卡泽特又翻了翻，不得不承人奥巴梅杨这首歌写的非常真挚，但鉴于主角是个男人就有那么一点点难搞了，“你真的不是想泡他吗？”

“我要想泡早就泡了。”奥巴梅杨把手机扔开，转过身仰面躺在沙发上，“很奇怪，我俩截然相反，他是个乖孩子，最大的爱好就是宅在家里和逗小孩，但我特别喜欢他，和他呆在一起什么事情都不做都可以。”

“听起来是你拐了一个良家妇男。”

“嗯？某种意义上，可能还真的是。”奥巴梅杨在心里偷笑，他这辈子干的最爽的事情就是挂了莱万多夫斯基的电话，三次，“但事实上是他拐走了我。”

“你经纪人居然也不拦着点你祸害人家。”拉卡泽特摇了摇头，突然想起什么，一拍大腿，“我操。”

奥巴梅杨挑了一下眉头。

罗伊斯正好从门口进来嘟嘟囔囔的正在抱怨：“——你们能不能点些正常的食物，尤其这里是牙买加，我跑了三家饭店才买齐，下次我再也不去了——我脸上有什么东西吗？”德国经纪人茫然的看着法国制作人目不转睛地盯着自己。

“你的艺人在意淫你。”拉卡泽特说。

奥巴梅杨抬手就把抱枕扔了过去。

“哦。”罗伊斯平静的点了点头，把外卖递给拉卡泽特和奥巴梅杨，“我看他们已经把录音棚调试好了，下午就可以开始试录了。”

“你这是允许我发表写你的歌了吗？”奥巴梅杨从沙发上爬起来，双眼发亮。

“不。”罗伊斯毅然拒绝了他，“随便你怎么写，但别让我在任何地方听见它，拜托。”

“我不明白你为什么这么抵触这件事。”奥巴梅杨打开外卖盒子，还是热的，“有多少人想要我写我都不写。”

“嗯哼。”罗伊斯在沙发的另一边坐下了，“跟我又有什么关系呢？”

“说明我真在意你，Marco。”奥巴梅杨塞了一口特色菜，“让我写你嘛。”

罗伊斯叹了口气：“别的不说，我有什么可写的？”

“你长得好看，性格迷人，魅力无边。”奥巴梅杨似乎对这个答案烂熟于心了，“真的，不把你记下来我都觉得亏得慌，世界上应该留下你的痕迹，Marco！”

“噗。”罗伊斯不给面子的笑了出，伸长胳膊捏了捏奥巴梅杨的脸颊，“那你又算什么呢？”

奥巴梅杨愣住了。

罗伊斯弯着眉眼没再继续这个话题，转而开始询问拉卡泽特新专辑的风格了。

吃过午饭，罗伊斯有点困但还是陪着奥巴梅杨在录音棚里呆了两个小时，直到他抱着抱枕已经开始小鸡啄米了，奥巴梅杨便摘下耳机揉了一把罗伊斯的头毛让他去睡午觉。

“不想上楼。”罗伊斯闷声说，声音黏黏糊糊的让人听了就犯困。

“那就去我房间睡。”奥巴梅杨推了推他的肩膀，“乖，睡醒了再玩。”

罗伊斯不再挣扎，揉了揉眼睛离开了录音棚。

拉卡泽特坐在一边啧了啧舌：“真要命。”

“什么？”

“突然理解了你为什么想写他。”拉卡泽特说，“确实不赖。”

不知道拉卡泽特明白了什么东西但绝对和奥巴梅杨想写罗伊斯的真实原因没什么关系，奥巴梅杨捏了捏眉心，说：“你不许觉得他不赖。”

“暴君，独裁！”拉卡泽特抗议道，“我只是有一双善于发现美的眼睛！”

“不许就是不许。”

“你还说你不想睡他！”拉卡泽特大声地说道，“你就是想——你干嘛去？”

奥巴梅杨没有把耳机戴回去，而是放到了一边，看起来怒气冲冲的，他走到门口又回过头回答拉卡泽特的问题：“睡他！”

好吧，此睡非彼睡，奥巴梅杨对扒光罗伊斯还是没有太大兴趣——呃，如果是偷拍的话另当别论。

罗伊斯确实太困了，他趴在奥巴梅杨的床上看起来像是一进门就一头栽了进去似的，只有被角堪堪遮住了一点腰部，甚至没有盖起来。

奥巴梅杨走过去，用被子把罗伊斯裹了起来，然后穿着外衣也躺了上去，隔着被子抱住了罗伊斯，没过几秒钟，被怀抱着的德国人转过身把自己埋进了奥巴梅杨的怀里，还发出了几句无意义的梦呓。

他们有时候会这样睡觉，像一对未成年的兄弟一样蜷缩在一起，罗伊斯躲在奥巴梅杨的怀里仿佛就这样逃开了全世界。

过了半个小时，奥巴梅杨就醒了，罗伊斯也醒了，窝在他的怀里眨巴着绿眼睛看他，不知道满脑子里在琢磨什么主意，奥巴梅杨不喜欢罗伊斯的这副表情，他看不懂，这让他很焦躁——在当你与一个人相处的百分之九十九的时间里都能对对方完全知晓的时候，剩下的百分之一就会让人无比的焦虑和烦躁，甚至愤怒。

只不过奥巴梅杨从来对罗伊斯生不起气来，所以他只是有一点焦躁，就一点。

“下午好。”罗伊斯轻声说，嗓音还有一点刚睡醒的绵软。

“睡好了吗？”奥巴梅杨问他，罗伊斯点了点头。

“你是想继续去录音还是游个泳？”罗伊斯问。

“随你。”奥巴梅杨打了个哈欠，在罗伊斯额头上吻了一下。

“你看起来有心事。”罗伊斯一下子看出来了奥巴梅杨的不自在，“我的蝙蝠侠怎么啦？”

“蝙蝠侠总会有些罗宾不知道的事。”奥巴梅杨咧开嘴笑了。

“你知道罗宾总有办法搞明白蝙蝠侠在做什么的。”罗伊斯说，“然后搞出一些事情来，也许是好事也许是坏事。”

“我只是在想。”奥巴梅杨认命了，他什么也瞒不过罗伊斯，“我们为什么没睡过？我是说，第一次见面的时候你在和Robert恋爱，可是后来呢？后来居然也没睡过，我有点不可思议，鉴于我那么喜欢你。”

“这种喜欢，和你喜欢Jolene的喜欢有区别吗？”罗伊斯问。

“首先，是Josephine，我的Marco，其次，当然有区别了。”奥巴梅杨严肃地说，“我对你的感觉是独一无二的。”

“那就给我独一无二的待遇，我的Auba。”罗伊斯伸出手来捧住奥巴梅杨的脸，“表白、做爱、写歌——这就没区别了。”

“你可以把‘我不想和你做爱’说得再委婉点，Bro。”奥巴梅杨被罗伊斯捏着脸颊说话有点困难。

“说得好像你真的想操我一样。”罗伊斯满不在乎的说道。

奥巴梅杨想了想，点了点头：“确实，我并不想亵渎我的缪斯。”

“说了多少次了，我不是你的缪斯。”罗伊斯坐起身，他想起床了，“咱们去游泳吧，回来之后再继续录歌。”说着他转过身要离开这个温暖的床铺了。

奥巴梅杨拉住了他的手腕，罗伊斯有些困惑地转过头看着奥巴梅杨，等了半分钟他也没说什么，罗伊斯便笑了，回身亲了亲奥巴梅杨的脸颊：“走吧，我们去游泳，牙买加不能白来。”说完，他轻轻挣开了奥巴梅杨的手，蹦跳着钻进洗手间洗漱去了，没有关门，不成调的歌声从里面飘出来。

“I want to buy it with all of my money  
Unfortunately, I can’t  
He is a priceless treasure.”

奥巴梅杨仰面倒在床上，四仰八叉，盯着天花板兀自笑了起来。

他只是突然明白了罗伊斯为什么对跑来牙买加闭关创作这件事并没有那么多兴趣，甚至有些不理解自己的这个想法。

牙买加是奥巴梅杨的避世天堂，但不是罗伊斯的。

奥巴梅杨才是。

 

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要内容是：KTK（前后其实无差 走心的不走肾（。）  
> 还出现了：811/豆腐丝/background的黑白羊驼/一句话的猴软or软猴  
> 谨慎食用

#4

 

 

“啊？我什么时候回来？我不知道啊——海里的朋友你们好哇！Auba你快看那个！是水母吗？！”罗伊斯的怪叫顺着电话线毫不客气地穿透了克罗斯的耳膜，于是他冷着脸挂断了电话。

克罗斯已经休假快半年了，经常一起鬼混的经纪人抛下他和Soulmate——“Auba！Auba！我们一起去抓水母吧！”——加勒比探险了。前阵子跟着贝尔跑了几个国家看表演也算有事做，现在乐队结束了巡演，贝尔回到了英国，每天的INS内容不是阴雨绵绵的伦敦就是高尔夫球，不管评论里的迷妹如何撕心裂肺的表白都不翻牌，也少见的没回复被点赞到第一条的莫德里奇的评论，总而言之，克罗斯实在没兴趣再去找他玩儿了。每每这时克罗斯就会有三秒钟后悔起来自己从事了演员这个行业，为数不多的朋友们总是阴差阳错的忙到飞起。

“你其实可以去找Miro玩。”半个小时之后，似乎是结束了水母探险的罗伊斯给他发来短信，“赞助商的事情已经结束了，就差一些准备工作了，应该不忙。”

“我找他玩什么？下棋吗？”克罗斯回复过去。

“聊聊剧本啊！你不是跟我说有点想法嘛，对着他就说不出来了？”隔着文字，克罗斯都感觉到罗伊斯一半恨铁不成钢一半看热闹不嫌事儿大的心情。

好吧，就只是聊聊剧本的话。克罗斯拇指一滑，退出了和罗伊斯的聊天界面，点开备注名孤零零一个“K”的对话框，礼貌地询问对方最近有没有时间，可不可以聊一聊。

意料之外的，克洛泽秒回了短信。

他说：“抱歉，Toni，还有几个筹备会要开。”

克罗斯正想截图发给罗伊斯顺便自嘲一下的时候，克洛泽的下一条短信就又过来了，他说，明天在电影学院有一个讲座，如果你不嫌麻烦的话，可以过来等我一下？

“正好就算顺便回母校看看了吧。”克洛泽在最后还加了一个笑眯眯的emoji。

母校情节和克罗斯八竿子打不着，大概是因为大二的冬天被勒夫导演赏识挑走演了个男四号之后就很少在学校里出现了，但是得承认，他对于这所盛产演艺圈中流砥柱的电影学院还是有那么一点点真心实意的感情在的。

一言以蔽之，只是因为克洛泽。

十七岁的克罗斯是跳级入学的，那时候克洛泽读研究生二年级，已经在一些大制作中担纲了有分量的角色，去超市买晚餐的时候也会被关注流行时尚的高中生们认出来要签名了，但是他依然低调、谦逊，所有人都喜欢他，学院里的学生们私下里悄悄叫他“K神”。

身为表演系的高材生，克罗斯自然对近期不错的影片了如指掌，也知道克洛泽的存在，但第一次见到他真人还是在大一圣诞节前的学院汇演，每个班都会排练节目，当年克罗斯没有当上班里节目的男主角，对在背景板当树也没兴趣，全程坐在台下看表演。

左边坐着从两条街外的大学跑来找他玩的罗伊斯，右边坐着被罗伊斯强拉来、一直打哈欠兴趣缺缺的厄齐尔，两个朽木不可雕的家伙在某一出歌剧上演的时候彻底昏睡过去，高八度都叫不起来，直到克洛泽他们研究生们凑出的那一台《无事生非》开演的时候，两位门外汉被掐了大腿。

“什么什么什么，地震了？”厄齐尔揉了揉眼睛，“我操，那是米洛·克洛泽？”

“我操！”罗伊斯也一拍大腿，克罗斯没想到他反应这么大，想着没听说他对克洛泽有什么追星意义上的兴趣，扭头看他，只见这个小金毛和他非常没有默契的感叹道，“克洛泽旁边那个男的也太他妈的帅了。”

这便是罗伊斯尔后七年里和其他人津津乐道的一见钟情的故事，虽然克罗斯至今都坚持当时他只是被克洛泽的演技震撼到了，远没有到“喜欢”的地步，但是罗伊斯依然这样坚信，时不时的还和克罗斯提起这事儿。

这怨不得罗伊斯这样认为，在那次汇演之后的一年里，克罗斯相当的努力，罗伊斯每次跑去找他玩不是在排练就是在寝室里拉片，是个人都会觉得他是受到了暗恋的人的鼓舞奋发图强了起来，事实上，那时候克罗斯不知道他到底是为了什么，但他清楚他的努力、他的付出或许并不是为了追求克洛泽，甚至不是为了接近他，他只是……他只是……

在自己的心里修建了一座神祗。

当然，罗伊斯会那样坚持也有一点以己度人的原因——对于“一见钟情”这件事，罗伊斯比克罗斯更贯彻落实，他搞到了那个被他称赞“也太他妈的帅了”的男生的电话号码——当时正在读表演系三年级，克洛泽的同乡，被他拉去帮忙的莱万多夫斯基。

罗伊斯可能有点想要帮克罗斯撮合的意思，和莱万还有他的朋友们出去玩的时候也会叫上他跟厄齐尔，一来二去的，克罗斯也和克洛泽正式认识了，后来，罗伊斯和莱万蜜里调油，总是抛下其他人去过二人世界，克罗斯竟然比罗伊斯和那些学长们更熟悉。

没有人会不喜欢努力用功、聪明有天赋，长得还不赖的小学弟的，克洛泽也不例外。

十八岁的克罗斯还有一点小孩子的性情，考试挑选了很难的独角戏的题目，拿着本子去叨扰克洛泽，当时正在准备毕业论文开题的克洛泽也没有推辞，笑眯眯的答应帮克罗斯排练，甚至做了比要去考试的人还要详细的笔记。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”克洛泽靠在排练室的墙上这样问克罗斯，把小男孩吓了一跳，半秒钟才反应过来学长是在从剧本出发，那是一个暗恋者的故事，“你的情绪不对啊，你喜欢她啊，怎么能这样无所谓呢？”

“我……算是有吧。”克罗斯支支吾吾的这样回答，“但是，感情是不一样的，学长，我对在一起没有什么执念。”他含糊过去人称代词，不想让克洛泽看出什么端倪。

“都一样的。”克洛泽走过去，扳过克罗斯的肩膀，“喜欢的表现形式千差万别，但是落到心里都是一样的，都是想要说出口的，又或者想要传达出来的。”

“是懦弱吗？”克罗斯问他，“喜欢而不敢说，你是要我表演懦弱吗？”

克洛泽摇了摇头，像是看小孩子一样看着克罗斯，他说，不是的，Toni，喜欢而不敢说的人或许不都是懦弱的，他们可能只是善良。

善良到不想打破一切平静，让所有的一切停留在最开始的样子就好了。

“再来，Toni，把我当作你喜欢的人，向我说出那些表白吧。”克洛泽张开双臂，给予了克罗斯一片肆意妄为的宣泄情绪的土壤。

那是克罗斯最好的表演，到现在他都这样认为。

 

等到来年的秋天，谈恋爱谈到没朋友的罗伊斯终于想起来自己的好朋友了，抱着莱万的胳膊看着克罗斯和克洛泽两个人聊天，眼睛从左边转到右边又从右边转到左边，嘀嘀咕咕的和莱万说他俩有戏，莱万亲着他的鼻尖，笑笑不说话。

秋天转冷，冬天又变热，克罗斯还是克洛泽的学弟，罗伊斯问他，你怎么不表白呀，克罗斯便这样回答了他：“喜欢是喜欢，在一起是在一起，两码事。”

正在热恋期的罗伊斯压根听不明白，也懒得想明白，稀里糊涂的也不管克罗斯了，等到他用了七年时间和莱万分分合合告一段落，喝了一地的啤酒罐子，才扒着克罗斯的袖子闷声说：“现在才知道你的爱这么深奥。”

“什么？”克罗斯当时挠着罗伊斯没有抹发胶的软软的金发，他自己都不知道自己的爱到底是个怎么回事，罗伊斯这个糊里糊涂的家伙怎么能明白？

“喜欢一个人其实就是在造神。”罗伊斯说，“别让他下凡，也别亵渎他。”

克罗斯没作声，听着罗伊斯自说自话的嘲笑自己：“你一直都是最聪明的那一个，我呢，幼稚又固执，荒唐又肤浅，这辈子都改不了啦。”

克罗斯的确有的时候会嫌弃罗伊斯遇上莱万多夫斯基就间歇性发作的恋爱脑，可他从来没有真的打心底对他的喜欢嗤之以鼻，罗伊斯会有勇气付出真心，受到伤害了也只是躲起来自己疗愈，等到遇见下一个他愿意与之交换真意的人依然会轰轰烈烈的将全身心都交付出去，周而复始，有时执拗的仿佛他是在以此来证明自己的无坚不摧。

克罗斯与他正好相反，他不会给予别人伤害他或者践踏他心中那片温柔乡的机会，从一开始就披上了铠甲，搭建了堡垒——也说不好谁才是更有勇气，更强大的那个，只是每个人对喜欢的索求不同。

“爱从来没有一个统一的定论，每个人都不一样。”克罗斯当时这样跟罗伊斯说，也不知道已经昏昏欲睡的小醉鬼听进去了没有。

虽然说克罗斯从未和克洛泽提起过自己对他的感觉，但也算是没藏过，知道他那点小心思的人不在少数，罗伊斯、厄齐尔是从头看到尾，穆勒是他自己坦白的，莱万十有八九从罗伊斯那儿也听到了全程转播，只不过不是那种八卦的人，甚至他可能还和克罗斯在某种意义上达成了诡异的共识，胡梅尔斯可能知道也可能不知道，毕竟他和罗伊斯成为能够分享这些事情的关系的时候，罗伊斯自己都有点忘记了克罗斯好像还在暗恋着学长，但他和莱万都不是那种会在某次醉酒后搂着克洛泽说：“嘿，你知道吗，你最喜欢的那个小学弟其实爱着你呢”的人。

换言之，时至今日，克罗斯也不知道克洛泽到底知不知道自己喜欢他，有时候克罗斯数落起罗伊斯来是头头是道、底气十足，但他面对克洛泽的时候，必须承认，小心脏还是有那么一点虚的，舌头说不上是短一截还是怎么回事，轮到克洛泽面前也只会“嗯嗯啊啊”——克洛泽说什么，他嗯什么，挑不起话头。

万幸，一向内敛的克洛泽在克罗斯面前会有一些前辈的自知，会主动关心这位学弟的近况，倒也不会让交流落入太过尴尬的局面，况且这次回到母校，中央大道两旁的树影、教学楼门前的长凳、沸反盈天的食堂，多多少少都会有些可以说的。

“这儿，我第一次见你。”路过学院中心的花坛时，克洛泽指了指那边，“当时Marco一只手拉着莱万的袖子，一只手挽着一脸不耐烦的你，我跟莱万打招呼，他介绍了Marco，半天没想起来你叫什么，现在想想那时候他可能也没意识到还有别人。”

“我自我介绍了。”克罗斯小声说。

“‘你好，我是不重要的校园卡’——这不叫自我介绍，Toni。”克洛泽笑了，眼角皱起几丝笑纹来，“这叫抱怨。”

“Marco可不这么觉得。”克罗斯嘟囔道。

克洛泽脸上温和的笑意没有褪去，他说：“我一度以为Marco也在念表演系。”

“要不然他一个法学生不去做律师跑来混娱乐圈呢。”克罗斯哼了一声，他发自内心尊重罗伊斯的每一个选择，但是始终对于他成为经纪人的真实原因不敢苟同，虽然现在看起来结果不赖。

“他是我真的没有料到。”克洛泽说，像是真的在怀念当年那三个混在他们这些老油条们之中的大男孩儿，Marco、Mesut还有Toni，“不过，我一直都知道，你会成为很优秀的人，你有那颗心也有那样的能力。”  
克罗斯说不出话，低着头挤出了个谢谢也就再没了。

克洛泽习惯了他不多话的性格，甚至还挺喜欢，毕竟要是真的油嘴滑舌他或许还招架不住，抬起手搓了搓克罗斯剃得毛剌剌的后脑勺：“诶，对了，你不是说要讨论剧本，有什么看法吗？”

“挺好的，只是我不想演男主角。”克罗斯说，语气坚定，不像是在商量，“我想演男二号。”

克洛泽一愣，其实在第一次看到这个剧本的时候，克洛泽就觉得男二号比较适合克罗斯，说不上来是什么缘故，他在阅读的过程中，男二号的脸是首先浮现在他脑海中的——偶尔流露出几分冷漠的眼神，笑起来却又真心实意的热切和温柔——克罗斯吧，他想，让他演吧。

但克罗斯现在这样的身价，背后的经纪公司恐怕不愿意他在自己导演的第一部制作中担纲男二号，于是把这个想法按下不表，直接提供了男主角的位置，没想到克罗斯自己提出来想要扮演男二号，该怎么说呢？不愧是Toni吗？

“学长，我觉得男二号更适合我。”克罗斯见克洛泽没有一口答应，站定了脚步，颇为认真，“我和Marco已经商量过这件事了，他没有意见，也就是说经纪公司没有意见，所以……所以只需要学长同意……”

“好呀。”克洛泽笑了，“如果Toni愿意的话。”

 

“爱有千千万万种方式，没有一种是不自私的。”克罗斯站在公寓客厅的地毯上，一手拿着剧本念台词，“你有目的也有索求，别标榜自己是个圣人，在爱情里每一个人都是乞丐。”

“精彩！”抱着抱枕盘腿坐在沙发上的罗伊斯鼓掌，“特别精彩！这男二号就该改名叫Toni Kroos！你瞧瞧这偏激得活脱脱就是你。”

克罗斯抬手抄起旁边的抱枕砸在了罗伊斯脑袋上。

“我真没想到你会主动换角色。”罗伊斯抱着两个枕头，“是想给学长尽心尽力吗？”

“不是。”克罗斯走过去，坐在罗伊斯旁边，又翻了翻剧本，“主要是不太喜欢男主角，总感觉逻辑不太对。”

“你跟爱情片讲逻辑？”罗伊斯惊恐地看向克罗斯，“爱情这种东西就是没有逻辑！”

“首先，这不是一部爱情片。”克罗斯强调道，“女主角出场时间还没有男二号的1/3多。”

罗伊斯挥了挥手：“不妨碍，不妨碍。”

“……我突然觉得你说的好有道理。”克罗斯愣住了，“不然无法解释男二号对女主角莫名其妙的敌意又莫名其妙的释然，还有男主角堪称变态的独占欲……”

“等一下啊，我怎么听Miro在第一次见面会上讲——别这样看我，我也是有听的！”罗伊斯底气不足的反驳克罗斯怀疑的眼神，“他说，女主角代表了男主角的野心，男二号代表了他的感性？”

“没错，Philipp还说有利于改变刻板印象。”克罗斯点了点头。

罗伊斯一把拿过克罗斯的剧本，翻了翻，心态极其复杂的说：“是我错觉吗？Toni，我怎么觉得这个剧情有一点点的眼熟——女主角为了前途要去洛杉矶，男主角同意了，男二号就是因为工作去两年柏林，男主角都不同意——听起来，真的，好耳熟哦。”

“这个男主角也有一点点既视感。”克罗斯说，“强大又有野心，前半生都在和他的私人情感作斗争……哇哦。”

“哇哦。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼，手机震了一下，是克洛泽发来的短信。

内容很简短：男主角定好了，是莱万多夫斯基。

“哇哦。”克罗斯学着罗伊斯样子眨了眨眼，“既视感。”

“……我操。”罗伊斯一巴掌拍上自己的俊脸。

克罗斯想了想，是时候开始吐槽了：“不许对Miro的决定说脏话。”

“这是重点吗？！”

 

 

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让我想想这个预警怎么打.........  
> 主要是麦子x阿歪  
> 有喂羊情节/一句话凉拌菜x2/811炮友明示/戈穆暗示

#5  
 

 

终场哨响起，比分定格在了7：0，基米希知道自己FIFA玩儿得不错，但是绝对没到能碾压魏格尔地程度，他一点也没有痛扁好友的喜悦，回过头正抓到魏格尔在操作手机，嘴里还念念有词地不知道在说些什么。

“嘿，你太不专心了。”基米希用手柄指了指电视屏幕，魏格尔猛地抬头，像是才反应过来似的感叹出声。

“你真厉害，Joshua。”魏格尔的赞美非常敷衍，他的眼睛立刻回到了手机屏幕上。

“女朋友？”基米希挑眉，装作若无其事地问道。

“是Marco。”魏格尔说，“Brand G说跟Kroos的代言合同有问题，要找他详谈，他不回我消息，不知道是不是又睡过头了，我昨天就应该提醒他不要熬夜。”

“我有时候都怀疑你不是给他打工而是给他当保姆。”基米希翻了一个白眼，“你们公司上上下下我觉得都跟被洗脑了一样。”

“别这么说……”魏格尔叹了口气，试图给罗伊斯打电话，然而只能得到冰冷的电子女声，“Marco的业务很厉害，就是生活上有点大条——天才的通病，不算什么事。”

基米希又嘟囔了一句“BVB全欧洲最大的罗伊斯洗脑中心”，魏格尔没听见，皱着眉还在联系他的上司：“你直接去敲他门算了，又不是没干过。”

魏格尔最后编辑了一条短信，点了点头：“有道理，那我去了。”

基米希甚至懒得去送他。

毕竟魏格尔刚开始给罗伊斯打工的时候，不知道这位王牌经纪人是不是想给年轻人一个下马威，那时候基米希感觉魏格尔不是“在Marco这里做事”就是“一会儿去Marco那里做事”，生活似乎被他的上司挤满了，对此布兰特曾发出感叹：“听说过哥们儿谈恋爱了张口闭口女朋友，还没见过哥们儿找了新工作张口闭口都是老板的。”

不过近两年，罗伊斯慢慢将手上一些小新人交给魏格尔去带，很多工作他也不再过问，百分百信任他，所以魏格尔生活中的“罗伊斯成分”稍微被稀释了一些，但是，在一些非常重要的事务上，罗伊斯还是叫着他来做，就比如说克罗斯或者奥巴梅杨的一些代言合同，魏格尔充当助理，这也直接导致了他时不时的得用尽浑身解数来联系他那偶尔掉线的上司。

这种事情他已经做得很熟练了，魏格尔从烫印着“Reus”的金属门牌背后勾出备用钥匙，开了门，习惯性的弯腰把歪七扭八得倒在玄关得鞋子摆正了，往里一边走一边捡起来掉了一地的西装，搭在沙发上想着一会儿拿走帮忙去干洗。

根据日程，昨天罗伊斯是去参加了一个慈善晚会，像他这种身份的经纪人又长了一张漂亮脸蛋简直是羊掉进了狼窟，再八面玲珑的人恐怕都得扶着墙出来，也怨不得他接不到电话、回不了消息，这人连睡衣都没穿，裹着被子蒙头大睡，还打着小呼噜，一时半会儿是醒不了地样子。

魏格尔感觉太阳穴一阵隐隐作痛，走过去蹲在床边，犹豫了半天才下手拍了拍罗伊斯，轻声叫他起床。

宿醉的人醒的很慢，罗伊斯也不例外，天崩地裂般的头痛让他粘在了床上，拒绝爬起来，隔着被子跟魏格尔耍赖。

当魏格尔说是克罗斯的代言合同出问题了之后，罗伊斯才停止了扭动，以一种极其缓慢且痛苦的方式坐了起来，一脸气急败坏，干巴巴地问是哪家。

“Brand G。”魏格尔说，“说是CEO审查合同的时候——”

罗伊斯抬手制止了魏格尔的解释，不知道是不是魏格尔的错觉，他感觉他上司比起愤怒，更像是……无奈。

“如果你实在难受的话，我可以替你去？”魏格尔建议道，“你的要求和底线我也都知道，有什么问题我再联系你？”

罗伊斯摆摆手，僵硬的挪动着身体要下床，他只穿了一条内裤，魏格尔不为所动——常常一大早来拽上司起床的下属早已经麻木了：“我要是发配你去，他们CEO能给我发二百条短信抱怨我不讲人情。”

魏格尔眨了眨眼，没懂其中的逻辑关系，果然他要学的还有很多啊。

罗伊斯近乎匍匐的挣扎到更衣间，魏格尔听了一下确定没有发出什么柜子倒塌的声音之后，跟罗伊斯说他去弄点吃的，罗伊斯扯着嗓子喊想要吃热的。

吃过了早午餐，魏格尔送罗伊斯去Brand G总部，在路上听见了罗伊斯和厄齐尔讲电话，前十秒钟是罗伊斯拖着长音跟厄齐尔摆谱，大概就是“我现在很忙长话短说哦”，后十分钟是罗伊斯瞬间焕然一新，小声叨咕“真的假的”、“他们两个居然真的搞了”以及“我操你们英国社交圈也太乱了”的感叹。

八卦是人的第四本能，可以战胜宿醉。

Brand G总部的巨幅广告挂着的不是旗下最知名的代言人，而是他们的CEO，如果这是其他企业，恐怕只能说这家CEO真自恋，营销部策划鬼才，但是在Brand G那简直就是福利放送，前年取消了CEO代言的巨幅广告的时候还遭到了相当多的消费者的投诉，现在Brand G总部的广告牌甚至称得上城市的一个特色了，魏格尔少不更事的时候还和同学专门跑来看过，然后得出了“确实得挂上”的结论。

当然，罗伊斯对此只有一个白眼的评论。

“就跟咱们公司网站，旗下员工那栏里只有你被贴了照片是一个道理。”皮什切克是这样解释的，罗伊斯申辩这完全没有可比性，他的照片只有挂在网站主页上才算是同等类型的事情，“可是咱们公司是卖艺人的，你只是辅助宣传手段，而他们公司是真的卖衣服的。”

罗伊斯还在试图找些理由，眼前一亮，正要说什么的时候，皮什切克率先开口：“内裤也是他们的经营范围。”

“唉，每次来Brand G总部，我都有一种进入传销组织的感觉。”罗伊斯指着那个四层楼高的巨幅广告，“看Mario的表情像不像‘穿上这个内裤，你就会和我一样’——但其实是骗人的。”

“别抱怨了，Marco。”魏格尔打开车锁，“用我等你吗？还是一会儿叫人来接你？”

“不用管我了。”罗伊斯说，“我得跟戈麦斯好好聊聊！”后半句话说的咬牙切齿，魏格尔想了想还是没多嘴问要聊什么。

正常人想要面见什么公司的高层一般都得经过前台，繁琐一点的可能还要层层上报，Brand G也还是要经过这些流程的，但是对于罗伊斯来说这些统统不需要，CEO的秘书小姐早已在楼下等候了，然而就算这样，罗伊斯还是有的抱怨。

“说真的，你们干脆给发个员工卡算了。”罗伊斯站在电梯里无意义的拽着领子，他有点闷，“在你们这儿我能干什么？偷几打内裤回去吗？Toni代言一次送给他十来箱，都穿成一次性的了还用不完，满世界送内裤，真的，不骗你。”

秘书小姐被罗伊斯逗乐了，捂着嘴笑：“可能Boss怕你来这儿挖掘人才。”

“那他还真了解我。”罗伊斯朝秘书小姐打了个响指，“我觉得你就不错，有兴趣做大明星吗？可以和奥巴梅杨亲密接触哦！”

“可是我蛮喜欢Harry Kane的。”

“对不起，打扰了。”

秘书小姐将罗伊斯带到CEO所在的楼层就不再陪同了，毕竟她还有一打工作要做而且罗伊斯轻车熟路。

敲了敲门，得到了应允之后，罗伊斯进去了，戈麦斯正在门边的饮水机那儿接水，见罗伊斯来了，开口问好前先揉了揉罗伊斯没有抹发胶的头发：“少见啊，没打理。”

“昨天有活动，刚起来。”罗伊斯没反抗，任由戈麦斯又揉了两把，气鼓鼓地说，“明天还要回公司述职，就今天这一天休息你还叫我过来！”

“约你喝咖啡你不出来嘛。”戈麦斯理所当然地说，给罗伊斯拿了个马克杯问他喝不喝点什么。

“白水就好。我很忙啊。”罗伊斯说，“我们瓦总养成游戏玩儿上瘾了，天天签小新人，一个个的不亲自带也得过目啊，忙死了。”

“所以我只能以权谋私见你一面咯。”戈麦斯把马克杯递给他。

“也就是说，我家Toni的合同没问题？”罗伊斯问道。

戈麦斯点点头：“你家Toni是非常合格的代言人，我还打算明年续两年呢。”

“那我走了。”罗伊斯喝了口热水，作势转身要走，戈麦斯在他背后发出了一声感叹。

“真怀念几年前那个乖乖的小Marco啊。”  
 

 

 

当你的人生一团糟的时候——为了成全正经八百谈恋爱的男友找到真爱而分手，事业进入瓶颈期，工作毫无起色，压力直接反映在发际线上，跟多年好友出去消遣结果一个不小心喝多了稀里糊涂的睡了，双方心照不宣的都两个礼拜没有联系——这样没有一件顺心如意的事情的时候，就会听取一些不靠谱的建议。

比如下载一个Tinder，然后约一个看起来比较顺眼的帅哥。

Mario Gomez就是那位不知道是幸运还是不幸的帅哥，至少当他见到罗伊斯本人的时候就在心里是这么问自己的。

虽然罗伊斯最近过得很差劲，脸色确实不太好，形象也有颓废，但底子是改不了的，一眼看过去还是个让人惊艳的年轻人，只是那天他穿了一件宽大的浅灰色连帽衫，没有抹发胶，刘海软趴趴的盖在额前，眼神有点怨念的可怜，看起来实在是有一点过分年轻了。

所以，戈麦斯说的第一句话是：“……你成年了吗？”

“我再过几个月就二十六了！”罗伊斯伸出两只手比划了一个“二”一个“六”，“要看身份证吗？”

“别急啊。”戈麦斯轻笑，趁罗伊斯不注意直接凑过去靠近了，两个人的脸差一点就能碰上了，罗伊斯的脸登时就红了，半张着嘴“呃”了半天。

“第一次玩儿吗？”

罗伊斯本还想嘴硬一下的，但是嘴巴都张不开，只得点点头承认。

戈麦斯向后退了一点，回到了安全距离，伸手揉了揉罗伊斯的脑袋，罗伊斯心里是想躲的，但是由于这位陌生人的冲击太强烈，他就这样让人家碰了他的宝贝头发。

“那就算了吧。”戈麦斯笑眯眯地说，似乎很善解人意的样子，“不如就聊聊天？”

“……没关系。”罗伊斯小声说，“我，嗯，有跟别人做过的，所以，没关系的。”

“和男朋友分手了？”戈麦斯问。

罗伊斯的睫毛眨动了一下，不知道戈麦斯是从哪里看出来的：“……有一段时间了。”

“感觉你不是很坏脾气的人啊。”戈麦斯摸了摸下巴，罗伊斯又眨了眨眼睛，完全困惑，“如果不是脾气很糟糕的话，你长这么好看，谁会舍得分手啊？”

罗伊斯的耳朵根又红了，他从小到大接受过很多赞美，比这个更直白的也不是没有过，但不知道为什么这个人说出口就令人这样的害羞。

“发生了什么吗？”戈麦斯的声音很温柔，带有年长者特有的稳重。

罗伊斯抿了抿嘴唇，说：“人生目标不同。”

以此为开始，戈麦斯和罗伊斯在酒店套房里纯聊天聊了一个多小时，罗伊斯感觉很长一段时间都没有说得这样畅快了，诚然克罗斯或者厄齐尔又或者皮什切克都会认真听他说话，但和他们谈起这些事情总是在寻找一个解决办法，谈话的结局往往是焦虑该怎么做和后悔为什么这样做，而跟戈麦斯说这些事就没有这些担忧了，更多的像是把过去的一些事情掏出来然后扔掉。

戈麦斯也说了一些他的事，他说罗伊斯有一点像他认识的一个人。

“往往这种句式都会有很漫长的一个故事。”罗伊斯支着下巴笑嘻嘻的看着戈麦斯，“是前男友吗？”

戈麦斯摇了摇头：“他对我没那个意思。”

“那你一定脾气很坏。”罗伊斯学着戈麦斯刚才的语气，“如果不是脾气很坏的话，你长这么好看，谁会舍得拒绝你呢？”

“那你愿意跟我在一起吗？”戈麦斯问道。

罗伊斯一下子噎住了。

“你看，恋爱不仅仅只看这个的。”戈麦斯摊了摊手，“你知道我性格还不错，也长得是回事儿，但你也不会跟我在一起。”

那天聊到最后，戈麦斯还叫了夜宵，罗伊斯都感觉有点不好意思了，约炮约成饭局算个怎么回事儿，抱着杯子小心翼翼地看着戈麦斯，正在搅动芝士火锅的戈麦斯一下子领会了罗伊斯眼神的意思，他说：“一般来说，我和炮友是不会过夜的，但鉴于咱俩没做过，不如就在这里休息吧，只是睡觉休息。”

罗伊斯抿了一口热可可：“我以为我是可以的。”

“可以什么？”

“去做一个没心没肺、及时行乐的人。”罗伊斯说，“感觉这样的话可以不会那么难过，至少，呃，我的一个朋友就不会像我这样要死要活的。”

“看起来你前男友伤你真的挺深的。”戈麦斯点了点头，“我不会鼓励你去和别人维持肉体关系以此证明自己不会受伤，但我也不会阻止你，如果你能从中得到快乐的话。”

“证明自己无坚不摧没有意义。”罗伊斯说。

“可是快乐有意义。”戈麦斯关掉了火锅的阀门。

那天晚上睡前罗伊斯还是很矜持、很乖的缩在床边，等到早上再醒来就是枕在戈麦斯的胳膊上了，顿时打算找个地缝钻进去，好在戈麦斯不介意，还很好心情的捏了捏他的脸问睡得好不好，也好在他们应该此生不会再见面了——没有交换联系方式，而罗伊斯也把Tinder注销卸载了。

但是，生活往往不相信Flag，两个月后，重新焕发生机和活力的罗伊斯跟着凯尔去见合作商的时候差点扭头就回电梯里——戈麦斯正端坐在谈判桌的另一头，温和的跟凯尔握手问好，然后在看见罗伊斯的时候，嘴角又上扬了几分。

“你好，戈麦斯先生！”罗伊斯先发制人伸出了右手，“我是Marco Reus，初次见面请多关照。”

戈麦斯眨动了一下眼睛，笑意更明显了：“你好，罗伊斯先生。”很配合地没有戳穿他们其实不是第一次见面的事实。

协商会议很顺利，Brand G和BVB合作多年了，只是在一些小细节上还要做些确认，会议到后半段，凯尔明显是为了锻炼罗伊斯，和其他人知会了一声之后就把他一人扔那儿了，在处理业务的时候，罗伊斯很专业，但是当戈麦斯签完合同，打发属下们该干嘛干嘛之后，就有些绷不住了，肉眼可见的崩溃。

“好巧啊，没想到再见面会是这样的场合。”戈麦斯笑说，也不指望手足无措的罗伊斯能给予什么回应，“晚上有时间吗，要不要一起吃个饭？”

罗伊斯整个人都快石化了，不知道该怎么回答。

戈麦斯继续解释道：“没别的意思，感觉你挺可爱的，想交个朋友，肯赏脸的话是再好不过了。”

“唔……”罗伊斯咽了咽口水，“好、好吧。”

戈麦斯本来想着像罗伊斯这样长相惹眼、性格可爱的年轻人应该会有很多约会，应对起来应该会很自然，但是没想到意外的很紧张，红酒一口接一口，大有把自己灌醉的意思，然后，在甜品上来之前，罗伊斯就有些迷糊了，软软的跟戈麦斯抱怨他把自己吓了一跳。

“难道不是惊喜吗？”戈麦斯说，看着罗伊斯低着头伸出手指头在自己的手背上点来点去，玩儿的不亦乐乎，暗自笑笑，翻手把他的手握住了，“你怎么跟小孩子似的？”

“那你还拉我手。”罗伊斯的手指在戈麦斯的手心里不老实的乱动，“你不也是小孩子？”

“你酒量这么差的啊？”戈麦斯用另一只手蹭了蹭罗伊斯因为酒精而滚烫的脸颊，“出席晚会什么的怎么办？”

“我有一个神技。”罗伊斯压低声音，往前探了探身，“不告诉别人，偷偷告诉你——我啊，在晚会上从来都偷偷换了葡萄汁！”说得鬼鬼祟祟，还一脸认真。

戈麦斯便也一脸严肃的点点头，拉上嘴巴的拉链向罗伊斯保证保密。

吃过晚餐之后，戈麦斯送罗伊斯回家，下车的时候罗伊斯叹了口气，很忧愁的样子，戈麦斯问他怎么了，罗伊斯就又叹了口气。

“感觉两次都是你哄着我。”罗伊斯说，“有点对不起你啊感觉。”

戈麦斯想了想，说，还好吧，我也挺开心的。

“不行。”罗伊斯义正言辞地说，“我要补偿你。”

戈麦斯看他一本正经的样子觉得好笑，问他，怎么补偿我？我什么都不缺啊。

罗伊斯歪着脑袋想了想，扯了扯衣领：“请享用？”

热血上头是什么感觉，戈麦斯算是时隔多年感觉到了，把车随便停好，环着罗伊斯的腰就把他带下了车，等他一边亲着戈麦斯的下颌一边捏着钥匙磕磕绊绊的开了门，因为醉酒，脚步踉跄，戈麦斯干脆把罗伊斯抱起来，金发的年轻人顺理成章似的把双腿就盘在了戈麦斯的腰上，戈麦斯两手抱着他，用脚后跟把门撞上了。

他们在那天晚上做到了最后，戈麦斯在罗伊斯家里过了夜。

次日清晨，罗伊斯裹着被子坐在床上扮演思考者，戈麦斯躺在床上逆着阳光看了他几分钟才起身，亲了亲罗伊斯的肩膀问他怎么了。

罗伊斯嗯了半天，说，我应该对酒后乱性感到愤怒或者委屈。

戈麦斯眨了眨眼。

“结果我现在居然感觉有一点点轻松。”罗伊斯摸了摸自己的后脖子，啧了啧舌，“我是不是个烂人？”

“你伤害别人或者自己了吗？”戈麦斯问道，罗伊斯看了一眼他，“先说我昨晚挺开心的。”

“那应该没有伤害别人吧。”罗伊斯回答。

“开心吗？”戈麦斯又追问道。

罗伊斯想了想，不知道该不该把此刻的心情定义为“开心”，于是说，还行。

“那就行了。”戈麦斯伸手又揉了揉罗伊斯蓬松的头毛。

罗伊斯皱了皱眉，嘟囔了一句，别有事儿没事儿摸我头发啦……

从那天起，罗伊斯和戈麦斯时不时的会联系一下见个面，偶尔会上床，戈麦斯会问他最近怎么样，罗伊斯也会关心他，但再也没从他嘴里听到过关于那个和自己有一点相像的人的只言片语，戈麦斯仿佛在喝醉时都保持着警惕和清醒，对这个问题永远是避而不答的，罗伊斯后来也不再执着的去好奇了，同时他慢慢的也不会在戈麦斯面前像第一次见面那样局促而害羞了。  
 

 

“没想到你的口味这么直男。”罗伊斯坐在戈麦斯的办公桌上，慢条斯理的给戈麦斯解扣子，“喜欢傻了吧唧特好骗的那种。”

“嗯……我口味挺平常的。”戈麦斯一只手搂在罗伊斯身后，另一只手上下抚摸着他精瘦的腰身，“喜欢长得好看的。”

“每次都这么夸我，你也不腻。”罗伊斯解开了最后一粒纽扣，戈麦斯肌肉分明、线条优美的上半身在白衬衫后面若隐若现，“但我也想说个陈词滥调。”罗伊斯的喉结上下滑动了一下，“你真的身材真棒，Sir。”

最后一个称呼使得气氛变得彻底暧昧了，戈麦斯的手游走在罗伊斯光滑的后背上，他低声笑道：“第一次让你这么叫你还不好意思，现在都这么随随便便的了。”

罗伊斯哼了一声去抠戈麦斯的皮带扣，膝盖屈起来顶着他隆起的裤子：“承认吧，你就是喜欢又傻又好骗的。”

“都说了不是了。”戈麦斯凑过去亲了亲罗伊斯的耳垂，感觉到怀里的人抖了一下，嘴硬半天，被碰了敏感的地方依然暴露无遗，“那时候想把你教坏，现在么，想征服你。”

皮带扣被抽掉了，罗伊斯的牛仔裤也被戈麦斯褪到了小腿，他们开始接吻，柔软的唇瓣相互触碰，都在争抢主导这个吻的权利，耳边仿佛在回荡着轰隆隆的枪鸣，性爱的战争是激起男人肾上腺素最好的催化。

戈麦斯用手指沾了办公桌上的护手霜，伸手扶开罗伊斯的膝盖，把自己彻底挤进他的两腿间，带着蜜桃味的乳液摸上他的私密处，先是一根手指，罗伊斯下面被侵略着，上面还被戈麦斯折磨着耳垂，呼吸不均匀的小声喘着，咬着嘴唇似乎想要找回属于自己的节奏。

两根手指填进湿软娇嫩的穴道，罗伊斯彻底蹬掉了自己的裤子，乖乖的屈起一条腿自己抱着好让戈麦斯更好的动作，可能是这个动作激发了戈麦斯心里的哪一个点，他的手指加快了按摩的节奏，再一次打乱了罗伊斯的气息。

“嘴硬很可爱。”戈麦斯在罗伊斯的耳边轻声说，“上面的嘴巴不饶人，下面的嘴这么亲密，更可爱。”

罗伊斯被说的满面绯红，伸手推了推戈麦斯坚实的胸膛，正要开口说些什么的时候，第三根手指捅进来了，罗伊斯抑制不住的低声呻吟，控制权完全丧失了，戈麦斯还在笑，更糟糕的是他的手指在自己的身体胡作非为又隔靴搔痒，非常恶劣。

“Marco，转过身。”戈麦斯命令道。

罗伊斯缓慢的在办公桌上换了姿势，脚还没在地板上站稳就被戈麦斯从背后搂住了，火热的性器就抵在他的股间，蠢蠢欲动。

“套子在旁边那个小盒子里。”戈麦斯又说，罗伊斯伸手够到了，他一只手扶在桌面上，只能用另一只手拿着用牙撕开，然后递给戈麦斯，不到几秒钟，他的后穴便被填满了。

“操！”罗伊斯叫出来，戈麦斯从背后捂住他的嘴，恶趣味的说，不要说脏话，“我他妈的又不是你的宠物，为什么要听你的，操你的，慢、慢一点……”

戈麦斯感觉像切开黄油似的进入到了罗伊斯温热的身体里，轻吻着罗伊斯骨骼分明的脊背，蜻蜓点水似的最后落在了通红的耳朵上，这样罗伊斯发起抖来，健壮的胳膊环着罗伊斯的腰，手腕蹭着他高挺的阴茎，但完全没有要碰它的意思，罗伊斯还被戈麦斯捂着嘴巴，这帮他咽回去了不少丢人的呻吟，很快戈麦斯也注意到了这一点，于是他放开了罗伊斯湿漉漉的嘴巴，开始揉弄他的胸部。

胸部被玩弄的异样和羞耻感让罗伊斯无地自容，他回过头红着眼睛瞪着戈麦斯：“那么喜欢胸，怎么不搞女人去？”

“这几年得多少人气你啊，这么凶。”戈麦斯又亲了一下罗伊斯的肩胛骨，然后开始高频又有力的刺戳着他湿软的内部，“明明原来只会委屈巴巴地说‘不要’、‘不喜欢’。”

罗伊斯的耳朵红得快要滴血，他说不出话来，戈麦斯像打桩机一样无情的操着他，反驳压根儿出不来他的喉咙，只能被一声又一声压抑着的呻吟替代。

等他终于能说话的时候，胸口已经被揉搓的发红了：“不要弄了……求你了……Sir……”

是请求，但是已经和戈麦斯记忆里以前的罗伊斯的请求不一样了，那时候完全是发自于本能的、可怜的哀求，现在的半真半假，是针对他刚才说的话的挑逗也有借此拒绝的故意——罗伊斯是否被教坏了不得而知，但确实非常让人想要……征服，想要他心甘情愿的俯下身来请求。

只不过戈麦斯没那种变态的执念，他不想让罗伊斯讨厌他，大家在一个可以承受的范围内彼此取悦就足够了，所以，罗伊斯这样开口请求了，他便放过了他。

戈麦斯开始撸动罗伊斯的阴茎了，下身捅在深处，缓慢地晃着，一点一点的拓宽他的身体内部，然后结结实实地碾过了敏感点，得到了罗伊斯失控地尖叫，就这样戈麦斯完全不想放过那一点了，每一次撞击，温吞的或者激烈的，最终的落脚点都稳稳地碾在那个地方上，罗伊斯浑身痉挛地颤抖着，腰腹随着戈麦斯的挺动而紧绷再放松，

罗伊斯用两条胳膊撑在桌面上，但也支撑的很辛苦，他浑身上下都使不对力气，腰软的就像当年戈麦斯在酒店套房里煮的芝士，后穴的刺激是明显而清晰的，他不想收缩得那么快而激烈，但他的身体已经完全不听自己使唤了。

在罗伊斯的敏感点变得酸痛之后的几分钟里，戈麦斯狠命的抽插了几次，然后他们一起射了出来，罗伊斯有一阵子的失神，任由戈麦斯动作温柔地把他翻过身，用纸巾擦干净他凌乱的下身，还顺便擦了擦被罗伊斯弄得乱七八糟的桌面，然后用纸巾包着套子扔进了废纸篓。

“……”罗伊斯靠着戈麦斯缓了一会儿才开口，“你秘书给你倒垃圾的时候会吓死的。”

“我会少见的亲力亲为一次。”戈麦斯搓了搓罗伊斯耳后的碎发，“等我下班吃个饭？”

罗伊斯抵着他的胸口摇了摇头：“过一会儿我回公司一趟。”

“那只能下次咯？”戈麦斯也不知道下次在什么时候，他只能确定应该还会有下次。

罗伊斯点点头，又靠了一会儿才起身，伸了个懒腰，以小孩子的方式跳下办公桌，捡起地上的牛仔裤，被戈麦斯踩得脏兮兮的，撇了撇嘴用不容置疑的口吻宣布，我要打劫你的衣柜。

“在休息间。”戈麦斯指了一下旁边的房间。

罗伊斯便只穿着浅蓝色的衬衫和内裤走了过去，没有人会期待找到合身的衣服，戈麦斯的身量起码比罗伊斯大两个尺码，裤子长的盖住了一点脚背，罗伊斯换好之后，一边扣着上衣扣子一边走出来的时候差点绊一跤，戈麦斯走过去蹲下来帮他挽裤脚，顺便说了一句哪个品牌最近意图更换代言人，罗伊斯可以考虑一下。

“话题转换的太快了吧。”罗伊斯打了一个哈欠，欠缺的睡眠现在找回他来了，“而且你还在帮我卷裤子，好像我爹，Sugar Daddy的那个爹。”

“你和性命之间要选哪一个我还是很清楚的。”戈麦斯站起身，又给罗伊斯翻好了领子，“别的不说，凯尔先生估计首先不干。”

“我也不干！”罗伊斯翻了一个白眼。

临走的时候，罗伊斯对着办公室门口的穿衣镜检查半天，确定没有留下什么奇奇怪怪的痕迹之后，转身要跟戈麦斯道别，却被他的问句噎了回去。

“你就真不考虑再找个稳定对象了？”戈麦斯平淡的问道。

“……你这样问很容易被误会的，你知道吗？”罗伊斯也就是知道戈麦斯没那个意思还能这么镇定，他就是纯粹的关心自己。

“感觉你还是不像这种人。”戈麦斯实话实说，“比起跟一群人保持着有的没的那种关系，更能想象你跟一个人海誓山盟。”

“你这是刻板印象！”罗伊斯哼了一声，“我现在挺自在的，没必要让另一个人搅得不得安宁。”

“谈恋爱、维持稳定关系又不一定会鸡飞狗跳。”戈麦斯摊了摊手。

“按照我以往的经验，我好像真的留不住人。”罗伊斯学着戈麦斯的样子无奈的摊了摊手，“说好了永远不分开的就都走了，反而是没什么约定的还陪着。”

戈麦斯耸了耸肩没再说话，这么多年来他可能对于罗伊斯有一定程度的误解，但在一间事情上他确定自己是正确的——罗伊斯是一个非常坚持的人，有好有坏，他对此不想过多评价，毕竟和他最初和罗伊斯说得一样，“开心”那就行了。

 

 

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要是811  
> 有黑白羊驼友情向/宽歪鱼友情向/梅老师大明湖提及/一丢丢鲁尔大三角  
> 好像就没有了（大概

#6

 

奥斯卡颁奖典礼收视率依然低迷，群星熠熠的Met Gala也只是时尚圈的自嗨，还有什么能掀起互联网的八卦狂潮呢？答案就是梅苏特·厄齐尔又以各种看起来就很敷衍的理由举办了派对并且邀请了很多有名有姓的人，这年头很奇怪的一件事是漂亮男孩之间的人际关系总是为人津津乐道，闲来无事的人们不再关心哪个NBA球星又被卡戴珊的小妹勾走了魂，而是更愿意发掘哪个帅哥和哪个帅哥是好朋友——最好是可以亲嘴的“好朋友”。

点开推特趋势就能发现厄齐尔又左拥右抱的办了聚会，但罗伊斯不是从这里得知的——当然，厄齐尔是邀请他了——不过最为直观的是他几年前发布的和厄齐尔的合影又被翻出来，迎来了几千个赞。

“这叫……考古。”罗伊斯一本正经地和奥巴梅杨解释，他不热衷于网络，但是谁叫他手上捏着几个有点耀眼的星星，哪怕是观察舆论，他都得泡在网上那么一会儿，也学来了不少说法。

“我很好奇。”奥巴梅杨叫住侍应生，取了一杯香槟，向罗伊斯示意的时候得到他的摇头，便只拿了一杯，“Mesut这次又是‘想念’哪个Bro了？”

“谁知道他，反正不是我。”罗伊斯摊了摊手，他曾经试图搞清楚过厄齐尔的人际关系，但是哪怕本尊详尽的给自己解释了，他也没闹明白，还傻乎乎的问他你到底喜欢谁啊，得到了两个人的白眼——厄齐尔和克罗斯的。

“不过你俩也确实很久没见了啊。”奥巴梅杨说，用肩膀拱了拱罗伊斯，开玩笑道，“没准儿真是你呢？”

“得了吧，信息时代。”罗伊斯晃了晃手中的手机，“我们昨天还在群里聊天了呢。”

奥巴梅杨“啊”了一声：“什么群？为什么我不在那里？”

“还有Toni。”罗伊斯解释道，“我们昨天讨论了一下哪个牌子的香薰蜡烛比较好，Mes把我俩嫌弃了个遍，太过分了。”

“谢天谢地我不在那个群。”奥巴梅杨感叹道。

他俩安静了一小会儿，然后奥巴梅杨又开口了：“所以，哪个牌子最好？”

罗伊斯毫不客气地翻了一个白眼，完全不想理他。

“两个问题你总得回答我一个吧？”奥巴梅杨上手捏了捏罗伊斯的脸，特权，不服憋着，“到底是哪个Bro，或者哪个牌子的蜡烛？”

“打开Tumblr，你会得到一百篇小论文给你分析到底是谁的。”罗伊斯说。

奥巴梅杨从罗伊斯的手中抽出他的手机，轻车熟路的解开锁屏，点进他的Tumblr APP，靠着罗伊斯的肩膀看了起来。

几分钟之后，奥巴梅杨缓缓开口：“小论文没看见几篇，我的表情包倒是挺多的嘛……”

“哦，那是我最喜欢的账号。”罗伊斯瞥了一眼手机屏幕，笑眯眯地说。

“话说，你这都关注的什么乱七八糟的玩意儿……”奥巴梅杨皱着眉往下翻，“为什么会有发Toni Kroos的写真还配字‘Fuck me harder daddy’？你们玩儿的口味这么重的吗？”

罗伊斯神色淡定的解释说：“那是用来嘲笑他的，你往下翻还有他的男友粉，睡前笑一笑，十年少。”

奥巴梅杨不看了，把手机塞回罗伊斯的口袋里，又揉了一把他的脸颊：“笑笑笑，天天傻笑，怪不得就三岁了。”

“你把整个事业放在一个三岁小孩的手里，你也不怎么成熟嘛。”罗伊斯拨开奥巴梅杨还要作祟的手，看见拉卡泽特在朝他们这边招手，便赶他去打招呼，奥巴梅杨又招惹了他两下才咧着一口大白牙去找他的制作人，罗伊斯整理了一下稍微有些凌乱的头发，继续猫在角落里，没有形体要求的经纪人在别人艳羡的目光下朝丰富精美的甜品塔下手了。

正在解决拿破仑蛋糕的罗伊斯由于职业病，眼神不住地往人群那边瞟，然后便发现了被穆勒勾着脖子和一群人聊天的克罗斯，大概是感知到被注视，克罗斯艰难的回过头，皱着眉给罗伊斯做了一个口型：救命。

罗伊斯咽下最后一口蛋糕，眨了眨眼，在克罗斯期盼的目光下转身逮住了不远处的赫韦德斯。

“Bene！”罗伊斯叫住他，满脸笑意，很活泼，跟赫韦德斯对他的最初印象截然相反。

“嗨，Marco。”赫韦德斯其实在罗伊斯面前有那么一点尴尬，虽然对方总是表现得浑然不在意的样子，但几年前在相似的场景中同时上演了（和罗伊斯）分手又（和赫韦德斯）复合的戏码，让赫韦德斯对罗伊斯不是那么自在。

“最近怎么样？”罗伊斯的关心不是假的，赫韦德斯听得出来，“能不能顺利解约啊？违约金的麻烦能解决吗？以后怎么办呀？”

“都摆平了。”赫韦德斯言简意赅，“谢谢你之前救急……等个人工作室成立了就把钱还给你。”

“不着急，不着急。”罗伊斯连连摆手，停顿了一下，颇为认真的说，“真的不急，你是不知道，现在找Mats谈生意可方便了，原来这个大脑袋还摆谱，现在，哈哈，怂得很，所以不还也没关系，让他欠着吧。”

赫韦德斯被罗伊斯逗笑了，真不知道他几年前怎么会难过成那个样子。

“行啦，知道你没事就太好了。”罗伊斯拍了拍赫韦德斯的肩，他个子要矮一点，跟赫韦德斯说话还要抬起眼睛，显得他比实际年龄更小了，他弯着眉眼，扭头看了看人群，“我去救一下Toni，我怕他回头报复我袖手旁观。”说完跟赫韦德斯摆了摆手便往穆勒那边走了。

时机找准得刚好，克罗斯心头的报复计划还没有成型，罗伊斯就过来挽着他的胳膊跟穆勒致歉：“偷走你的好朋友一小会儿。”

“算了吧！每次你俩就都不回来了！”穆勒大声的说，得到了周围一圈人的笑声。

“嘿！你的好朋友可是有新片要启动的人。”罗伊斯拍着克罗斯的胸口，“赞助商可是要见的呢！”搬出这样的说辞就没什么阻拦了，罗伊斯顺利地把克罗斯拖走了，带出了穆勒的视线。

克罗斯正要抱怨他两句就被罗伊斯抢了先。

“我以为你不来了呢。”罗伊斯说。

“我还问你怎么来了呢？”克罗斯反问道。

显而易见的是，作为大半夜还在同一个群里进行三俗话题的2/3，显然不是厄齐尔这次派对的目标。

然而被这样问到了的罗伊斯不爽了：“怎么，我来碍着你事儿了？来来来，让我看看，你是看上哪个了？那个？”看也没看的伸手随便一指。

克罗斯沉默了三秒钟，正在罗伊斯头皮发麻以为自己胡说八道踩中了之前，他开口了：“我要是敢勾搭他，Miro就要失去他的男二号了。”

罗伊斯这才回头一看，德拉克斯勒正端着酒杯困惑的看着他们俩，罗伊斯赶紧朝他挥挥手，见高个儿小孩一脸莫名其妙的把脸转过去才心有余悸的抚了抚胸口：“说真的，你会被Mes弄死的。”

克罗斯哼了一声，又听罗伊斯补充道：“但是，我感觉这个CP意外的带感。”他看了看克罗斯又看了看德拉克斯勒，脑子里也不知道在想什么，于是克罗斯一巴掌拍了上去。

“少看点乱七八糟的。”

“得了吧。”罗伊斯躲过克罗斯的下一次蹂躏，反手掐了一把他的腰，“当我不知道你有偷偷看拉莫斯和那个乐评主席的禁忌文学。”

“打发时间。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，“你要看吗？有的文章不打标签很难找的。”

“……”罗伊斯上下打量了一下克罗斯，“我要给你重新安排时间表了，Toni，你太闲了。”

“不说这个了。”克罗斯干脆利落地结束话题，居然有点跃跃欲试的样子，“要溜吗？”

“去哪儿？”罗伊斯问，厄齐尔这回找的这家酒店偏远的很，出去之后风景怡人，荒山野岭。

“Mesut给了我张房卡。”克罗斯说，“走不走？”

罗伊斯挑了一下眉头，他不觉得这是个问句。

他们俩也不是第一次在厄齐尔的派对上偷跑了，还是那句话，他们不是厄齐尔的目标，多他们也不多，少他们也不少，驾轻就熟，毫无阻拦的到了大堂，往电梯那边走的时候，罗伊斯发现他们不是唯一对派对兴趣缺缺的。

“我靠。”罗伊斯的目光跟着那两个用外套挡着脸的背影，拽了拽克罗斯的衣袖，“那是谁？那是布冯吗？他搂着谁？”

电梯到了，克罗斯推着罗伊斯的肩膀进去，一把扳过他的下巴，说：“你还有心思关心别人？”

罗伊斯抿了抿嘴唇，抬起胳膊搂住克罗斯的脖子：“好吧，今夜我不关心世界，只关心你。”

他们没有玩儿眼神纠缠的把戏，电梯升到第四层的时候便靠近了亲吻彼此，从一开始就不纯粹，像有一簇火苗在熊熊燃烧，罗伊斯的嘴唇被克罗斯咬住，但他也不甘示弱的侵略克罗斯的口腔，很快心底泛起一阵酸酸麻麻的痒，原本还藏在脑海深处的色情想法爆炸般的铺展开来，克罗斯也不遑多让，一只手握着罗伊斯纤细的脖颈，另一只手盖在他包裹在紧身牛仔裤里的屁股上，目的明确又轻描淡写的揉捏着。

“是哪层？”罗伊斯迷迷糊糊的问他。

“十六层。”克罗斯放过了罗伊斯已经有些红肿的嘴唇，开始在他的脖子上流连了。

“哪个房间？”

这下把克罗斯问住了，他不知道，于是他说，房卡在口袋里。

罗伊斯最后一次用力搂了一下克罗斯的脖颈，放开手开始在克罗斯的身上摸索，西装口袋，裤子前后的口袋都摸了个遍，他知道克罗斯是故意不告诉他在哪里的，但他也享受着这样的前戏。

罗伊斯的手坏心眼的在克罗斯的下身逗留，那里没有口袋，这家伙是故意的，克罗斯捏了捏罗伊斯的耳垂，意料之中的看着那块皮肤瞬间充血，好心情的说：“在内袋。”

“烦你。”罗伊斯嘟囔了一句，撩开克罗斯的西装外套，伸手进去掏出了房卡。

是十六层尽头的房间，走过去的路是不可能老老实实的走完的，罗伊斯几乎怀疑他们是不是做了什么约定，亲一下才走两步这样幼稚的约定，等终于来到他们的房门前的时候，罗伊斯已经有点感觉不到自己的嘴巴了。

克罗斯刷卡进门，屋里一片漆黑，他俩谁也没想着先开灯，关上门，压在门板上又接了几个口水连天的吻，克罗斯一只手支撑着罗伊斯，另一只手按在墙上，胡乱按亮了房间的灯。

“我操。”罗伊斯骂了句脏话。

克罗斯顺着他的目光回过头，也险些骂出声。

《五十度灰》也不过如此，更别提屋顶还是面巨大的镜子，怪不得只有一盏灯却能这么亮堂。

“……这究竟是你的阴谋还是Mes这么重口味……”罗伊斯还处于震惊之中。

“要换房间吗？”克罗斯问，他得承认他有时候在床上会有一点恶趣味，但是这个房间里的大部分道具已经超出了他的性爱偏好了。

罗伊斯想了想，勾着克罗斯的脖子又交换了一个吻，说：“算了，就这儿吧，我先去洗个澡。”

克罗斯往床那边走，看着罗伊斯单脚蹦着一边往前一边把鞋子、袜子、裤子都脱下来，散落了一地，外套也被扔在了洗手间的外面。

有时候克罗斯也不知道这究竟是罗伊斯的生活习惯还是故意在他眼前上演这么一出情色戏码——不过在平时这也不重要。

但是今天，克罗斯判断罗伊斯是故意的。

洗手间的门没有全部掩上，留了一道不大不小的缝隙，淅淅沥沥的水声和罗伊斯不成调的哼唱传了出来，与此同时一截白皙修长的小腿晃了出来，那条腿的主人用几秒钟让丰盈的泡沫覆盖住它，然后它消失了，再出现时泡沫没有了，只有还在滴水的优美线条。

克罗斯感觉喉咙发干，他迫切需要点什么解渴。

浴室的瓷砖墙面总是很凉，克罗斯向来会体贴的让热水流过再把罗伊斯压在上面，“猴急。”罗伊斯的眉梢都扬起来了，克罗斯确定他就是故意的。

“操你的。”他这样说，仿佛是在宣布他马上要做的事情。

依然不是纯粹的接吻，只不过这次下身的动作更加证明了这一点，这种主题房间比较好的一点是随处可见的润滑剂，不需要担心添加了各种香精的沐浴液会不会让罗伊斯难受，克罗斯屈起腿顶开罗伊斯的双腿，手摸向他的私密处，这一系列动作让被压在瓷砖墙上的人站不稳，不得不伸手搂住克罗斯的颈肩，被顶住的那条腿也得缠住克罗斯的腰来勉强维持平衡。

“这几天做过没有？”克罗斯一边咬着罗伊斯滚烫的耳垂一边在他耳边问道。

“操……”罗伊斯感觉自己的指甲在克罗斯后背划了一道，“你确定要在这种时候问这种问题？！”

“判断一下我能不能直接操进去。”

“你他妈的……”罗伊斯泄愤似的咬了一口克罗斯的肩膀，留下一个显眼的牙印，“没有……”

“这么忙？”

“你那个该死的电影要开拍了，你说呢？”罗伊斯快气死了，然而在体内搅动的两根手指让他的愤怒变得更像撒娇。

“好吧，我现在感觉出来了。”克罗斯把罗伊斯往上抱了抱，手指还在他身体里肆虐，“放松点，Marco，别咬得这么紧。”

第三根手指捅进来了，罗伊斯没有踩在地上的脚趾在空中蜷缩了起来，他现在感觉被撑开了，但又没有被填满，相当的空虚而不满意。

“两个礼拜没有做过了。”罗伊斯向前靠了过去，贴近克罗斯的胸膛，他慢慢找回了自己的节奏，有余力可以挑衅了，“所以，非常的……想要。”

克罗斯再次咬住了他的嘴，然后抱着他走到洗手台前，凭记忆摸到了安全套，罗伊斯没有完全闭上眼睛，睫毛极快的眨动着，他湿滑的手伸过去给克罗斯撕开，然后为他戴上，低声在克罗斯耳边说他准备好了。

克罗斯一寸一寸进入的时候，罗伊斯还可以控制自己的声音，只是胸膛起伏的剧烈喘息着，等到克罗斯把他几乎填满，开始顽劣般捣弄他的深处的时候，那些断断续续的呻吟便从他的唇边溢出来，他的声线柔软，尖叫都是粘腻的高亢，不得不说，克罗斯还挺喜欢的。

皮肤太过白皙的后果就是泛起红色来会很显眼，罗伊斯被克罗斯按在洗手台上，背脊微微拱起，他垂着头，看见被克罗斯按过的大腿留下了淡红色的印记，后穴的快感一层一层的往上涌，他错觉那些褶皱都被撑开变得平展了，已经不能再打开了，然而克罗斯还是那样用力的顶了进去，一次又一次，他知道他如果说“不要了”、“慢一点”这家伙会更恶劣，所以他选择闭嘴——不算忍不住的呻吟。

“Marco，是不是冷？”克罗斯的手掌抚摸过罗伊斯单薄的后背，感觉手下的皮肤在微微发抖。

因为性事，罗伊斯并不冷，但是不等他回答，克罗斯便拿过手边的浴巾把他裹了起来，他们的下身还连接着，克罗斯把他再次抱了起来，阴茎短暂的退出来一点，罗伊斯抱紧了克罗斯的脖子，任由他把自己抱出浴室，由于走动，他依然在被顶弄着，脚趾发麻，腰身发软。

克罗斯把罗伊斯安置在床上，浴巾扔到了一边，立刻又回到了他的身上，然而罗伊斯却推了一下他的胸口。

“怎么了？”克罗斯很疑惑。

罗伊斯屈起一条胳膊挡住自己的眼睛：“想在上面。”

克罗斯挑眉：“这么好兴致？”

罗伊斯不理他语气里的调侃，夹着他腰身的双腿一带，便把克罗斯压在了床上，自己翻身坐在了他的身上，伸手用力的撸动了一下克罗斯挺立的阴茎，微微抬起身，对准自己的后穴缓缓地往下坐，哪怕刚刚被插过，再次进入还是有些困难，罗伊斯调整着呼吸，跪在克罗斯身体两侧的膝盖发抖。

克罗斯仰面躺在床上才反应过来罗伊斯为什么少见的想要骑乘位——镜子，他笑了，一边揉着罗伊斯的腰让他放松慢慢来，一边抬着下巴望着天花板，看着镜子里罗伊斯如猎豹一般优美的背脊，“Marco，你真应该看看的。”他说，“漂亮。”

不知怎么的，罗伊斯反而因此闹起了脾气，他不管不顾的一坐到底，吃痛的叫了出声，吓了克罗斯一跳，正要起身查看他却被压上来的罗伊斯捏住了下巴，硬生生的让他低下头看向自己。

“看我，Kroos。”

克罗斯的笑意更深了，罗伊斯眨动了一下睫毛，心下发慌，不等他反应就被克罗斯猝不及防的挺腰顶得尖叫出来，趁罗伊斯腰软之际，克罗斯翻身把他撂在了床上，按着他的手腕，下身猛烈得顶弄了几下，罗伊斯差点顺不过来气。

“我就不嫉妒你看天花板。”克罗斯撞在了罗伊斯的敏感点上，得到了他绞进的内壁，“乖，Marco，看看镜子？”

罗伊斯闭着眼睛别过头，满脸通红，他死死咬着嘴唇，不说话，克罗斯俯身过去在他耳边逗他，让他睁眼。

大概是看着镜中的自己还是超过了罗伊斯的羞耻底线，平时在床上被克罗斯磨两下就顺从了的他始终没有睁开眼睛，克罗斯四下看了看，抓过一块布料，说，既然如此，戴个眼罩也没有关系吧？

罗伊斯还是没说话，只是在眼罩完全覆盖住自己双眼的时候收紧了抓在克罗斯后背的手指，一阵火辣辣的刺痛，克罗斯知道他未来几天别想在后台更衣室之类的地方换衣服了。

几次节奏规律的挺弄之后，罗伊斯开始不自觉地摇动腰胯，翘起的阴茎蹭在小腹上借此得到隔靴搔痒似的纾解，克罗斯注意到他只按住了罗伊斯一只手的手腕，他的另一只手是自由的，但他从克罗斯的背上离开之后却只是攥紧了床单没有去缓解自己的欲望。

“Marco真的很乖。”克罗斯不吝惜对罗伊斯的称赞，他吻了吻罗伊斯的脸颊，“摸摸自己，让自己舒服。”

罗伊斯发出一声带有哭腔的闷哼，抓着床单的手犹犹豫豫的松开，小心翼翼地握向自己的挺立，被他这样乖顺的动作刺激到了的克罗斯含住罗伊斯的双唇，奖励似的吻他，拉着他的手帮他撸动。

敏感点又酸又痛，可是被碾压过去的时候又有海浪般的快感淹没过来，罗伊斯已经叫不出声了，只能发出小猫似的呜咽，他漫无目的地叫着克罗斯的名字，而克罗斯也不厌其烦地答应他，按着他手腕的手也慢慢松开，和他十指交握。

再猛烈的戳刺几下之后，克罗斯感觉到罗伊斯的后穴开始不规律的收缩，不自觉地一下一下的咬紧了他，他知道罗伊斯要到了，于是他伸手解开了眼罩，那块单薄的布料已经被泪水沾湿了，罗伊斯纤长的睫毛上也挂着泪滴，克罗斯轻轻吻掉了它们。

“来吧。”克罗斯鼓励道，“眼睛还是那么漂亮的，高潮的时候想看见。”

罗伊斯湿润的绿眼睛瞪大了，他半张着嘴发不出声音，他释放了出来，同时他也感觉到克罗斯也到了，双腿间淌下黏糊糊的液体，他眨了眨眼，措不及防的看见天花板的镜子，暗色的床单被他们两个搞得不成样子，白浊格外的显眼，克罗斯压在他的身上，正好挡住了他的样子，不然罗伊斯想他恐怕能羞耻得当场哭出来。

克罗斯似乎也意识到这一点，嘴角勾起一个坏笑，作势要移开，罗伊斯软绵绵的伸手按住他的肩膀，还抬起了一条酸痛的腿压住他的腰。

“别……”罗伊斯小声的请求道，“把灯关掉。”

“有什么可害羞的呢？”这么说着，克罗斯还是伸手按掉了灯，屋子立刻暗了下来，镜面也体贴的变成了磨砂，罗伊斯立刻松了一口气。

“不打算回去了？”克罗斯在床上找好了舒服的位子，看起来他是不打算回去了。

罗伊斯拽过掉了一半在地上的被子，把自己裹起来，拱了拱靠进了克罗斯怀里，打了一个哈欠：“不了，又不是没和你过过夜。”

克罗斯揉了揉他的头发，在罗伊斯的额头亲了一下，然后把裹得严严实实的罗伊斯解开，不管他乱蹬的脚，也钻进了被子里。

“就这么一床被子，你是想冻死我吗？”克罗斯闭着眼睛理直气壮地说，“电影就快开拍了，可不能感冒。”

罗伊斯知道克罗斯说得是对的，但依然伸手推了推他的胸口以示分享被子的不满。

“睡觉。”克罗斯抓住他的手，塞进被子里。

罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，也没再折腾，闷闷的说了句，你也是。

“什么？”克罗斯睁开一只眼睛。

“好看。”罗伊斯伸手点了点克罗斯的眼睛，“喜欢。”

这句话代替了“晚安”。

 

第二天，克罗斯是一个人在床上醒来的，罗伊斯体贴的给他穿上了内裤，还有背心——克罗斯完全不知道他是怎么做到的。

不过，这么体贴就不是罗伊斯了，这一点在克罗斯试图起床的时候发现的——他被拷在了床上。

克罗斯无奈的看着被铐住的左手，手机就在不远处——谢谢你，Marco——他探身摸过来，给罗伊斯发了条短信问他什么意思。

【世界上最帅的经纪人：等一下有人来解救你的！我先上班啦~】

……克罗斯有一丝不祥的预感。

而他向来预感正确。

厄齐尔刷卡进门的时候捂着眼睛：“我进来了我进来了我进来了该挡的地方挡好没？”

“……”克罗斯抄起旁边的枕头砸了过去。

厄齐尔灵巧的躲开——他就知道这家伙会干这个，然而他正要开口嘲笑一下克罗斯的时候，他惊呆了。

克罗斯顺着他的目光看过去感觉到一阵头痛。

罗伊斯临走之前不但给克罗斯穿上了内裤和背心，拷上了手铐，他还把整个屋子里能取下来的情趣用品都扔到了地上，乱七八糟的摊了一地，混杂着昨天留下来的水迹看起来就跟被使用过了一样。

厄齐尔用了几秒钟找回自己的声音。

“克罗斯，真有你的。”

“你听我解释……”

“就这样Marco还能去上班，你是不是不行？”

“……”克罗斯的头真的开始痛了，“随你怎么想，你先给我弄开。”

 

两个小时后，坐在办公室里摸鱼的罗伊斯打开Tumblr，先是被昨天派对的各种图片和小论文淹没了，感觉有一点无聊便点开了一个未命名的分组，有一条更新，一个没有头像的账号发了一张图——是他，似乎是某个慈善活动，他穿着一身黑站在暗处，面前的一片鲜艳的人影都是模糊的，罗伊斯想他当时好像只是在发呆，但拜他那张脸所赐，不露出笑容的时候显得有些高傲和冷淡，这张照片衬得他像什么幕后BOSS一样。

配字和这张图一样简练：Fuck You。

罗伊斯笑出声，心情超好的点了一个赞。

 

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个小梗：赞美眼睛和点赞对方的Post XDD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章：格歪拉郎 无车  
> 有一点前任和恋爱观涉及  
> 一切设定为乱搞服务不要细究可行性_(:з)∠)_

#7

 

一大早魏格尔就给罗伊斯打去电话说克洛泽那部电影的所有前期工作都已经结束了，只等男主角杀青腾出档期进组，开机日期最终定在下个月的十六号，罗伊斯在克罗斯空空如也的日程表上打上了标记，发给克罗斯，没收到回复大概是在西班牙玩儿得乐不思蜀，然后检查了一下自己的日历，发现自己前后拼凑一下能有半个月的时间空出来，正窃喜终于可以偷闲却被瓦茨克一个电话击碎了美梦。

“这个、这个还有这个。”瓦茨克把几份简历在办公桌上铺开，“你们三个分一分，去考察一下。”

罗伊斯左看看皮什切克右看看施梅尔策，这两位同事都不吭声朝他使眼色让他先挑。

“那我就不客气啦。”罗伊斯伸手取走了最左边的那份资料，阿根廷人，小工作室的模特，十八岁，比桑乔还小一点。

瓦茨克似乎早有预料，闷哼一声，把另两份推到皮什切克和施梅尔策面前，两个人也没挑拣，默不做声地收了：“这个行业更新换代有多快你们都是知道的，一夜之间也会发生天翻地覆的变化，看准了不要犹豫，签。”

“可是老总……”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“咱们穷啊——”

瓦茨克立起钢笔敲在橡木桌上：“就你话多，散会！”

出了办公室的门，罗伊斯就开始跟皮什切克抱怨，说什么本以为可以休个小长假，又被抓去出差，皮什切克早就习惯了他这些碎碎念，一边按了电梯一边应着，附和他无伤大雅的骂一骂无良资本家。

“你其实可以发配Jule去。”皮什切克说，“反正过两年他也要自己开始做这些，这种小艺人可以试着让他自己处理。”

“听起来你是打算让Wolfy去了？”罗伊斯问道，得到皮什切克的一个点头。

“听瓦总说的那么玄乎，签不签两可。”施梅尔策抖了抖他的那份材料，进了电梯，挡着门让罗伊斯和皮什切克进来，“看看这长相，是能红的么？而且跟你的崽撞型了。”

罗伊斯瞥了一眼，不予评价，又翻了翻自己那份，小伙子的证件照无疑是帅气的，身高也很出挑，就是时尚圈或者是模特圈不是罗伊斯的涉猎范围，不太好评价业务水平，查了一下小孩最近的行程，对着其中一个挑了一下眉头：“亲自去看看也不是不可以……”说罢，给魏格尔发了一个短信，让他给自己定了往返机票之后自行放一个“随时待命”的假期，心情颇好的和皮什切克、施梅尔策道别，留得两位面面相觑。

“怎么突然这么好心情？”

“你问我我问谁……”施梅尔策摸了摸下巴，“那小伙子也不是他的菜啊……”

那位要被考察的小伙子确实不是罗伊斯的菜，至少不是施梅尔策所想的那种“菜”的口味，只不过罗伊斯发现他在本周末要在巴黎的Fashion Show上走秀，而他恰巧在巴黎有心血来潮想要见面的人。

对于罗伊斯这种恋家的死宅来说，除了多特蒙德，世界上的其他地方大概对他来说都没什么特殊意义，但在这其中倒是有几个挺微妙的地点，和奥巴梅杨一起逃离世界的加勒比算一个，法国算另一个。

巴黎从各个角度来说都不是罗伊斯会喜欢的城市，繁华而喧闹，时尚之都充满了罗伊斯不感冒的元素，但也不得不承认，那里确实也能够让罗伊斯得到快乐和自由，用那个家伙的话来说便是“Marco在法国可以什么都不用操心，也什么都不需要负责”——听起来像个花心又幼稚的浪子，但罗伊斯之于法国也的确只是个过客。

即便罗伊斯到法国有可以叨扰的朋友——也是想要见一面的那个人——但他想了想对方有可能会有预约正在工作，所以也就没告诉他，落地了，在机场自己打了个车直接就去。

出租司机是一个络腮胡，罗伊斯没等他问便用自己带着浓重口音的法语说明了自己的目的地。

“Avenue des Champs – Elysées。”

说来惭愧，罗伊斯每年飞法国的次数也不少，公司里也不少人是讲法语的，但他一共就会讲五个法语单词，“香榭丽舍大道”是其中之一。

出租车后座的小电视应景的播放起了香榭丽舍大道的旅游宣传片，罗伊斯被飞机舱闷得有点困，有一搭无一搭地瞥着，结果差点笑出声。

他正去找的那家伙出现在了屏幕上，几分钟的采访，作为某个私人定制店铺的设计师和一个名字——Antoine Griezmann——宣传视频拍了应该有一段时间了，罗伊斯看着屏幕上这位光洁的下巴和打理得精致漂亮的卷发，眼波流转，笑容醉人，若不是左下角写着职业，十有八九都会以为他是哪个正当红的电影明星。

想起来半个月前这人发来的自拍，完全任由整颗脑袋的毛发自由生长，胡子和头发乱飞占据了整个屏幕，罗伊斯极其怀疑自己是靠脑补补全他的五官了。

“你现在不像是法国著名时尚设计师。”罗伊斯记得他这么回复道，“更像是沿着塞纳河吟游的流浪诗人。”

“我该谢谢你没把我当成纯粹的流浪汉吗？”

“谢谢你的蓝眼睛吧。”

相处的零碎片段在脑海里交替浮现，无聊的车程也告终，罗伊斯付了一张整钞没有要找零，得到了司机热情洋溢的感谢可能还有几句赞美，不过罗伊斯也不在意，主要是也听不懂，抓了抓脑袋，按着记忆在异国的步行街上找到了格列兹曼的店铺。

推门，风铃叮当作响，背对着门指挥着助理为客人调整细节的格列兹曼先习惯性的道了一句欢迎光临，再回头，眼睛就亮了起来。

“嗨。”罗伊斯抬起手打了个招呼，“希望没打扰你？”

“不打扰。”格列兹曼朝他笑，转过头吩咐了助理两句就把客人晾在那儿不管了，走过来，干脆利落地把卷尺绕在了罗伊斯的脖颈上，踮起脚拽着卷尺把他拉近了，“对于你，任何时间都是合适的。”

罗伊斯没说话，弯着眉眼笑。

“我本来以为你会过两天的。”格列兹曼说，“最近的Fashion Show也在周六。”

“我不能提前来找你吗？”罗伊斯的反问没有别的意思，只是通过他天生柔软的嗓音传达出来，衬着那双永远像是含情脉脉的眼睛，总有点挠人心尖痒痒的感觉。

“当然可以，对此我也很高兴。”格列兹曼回答他，又靠近了一点，“到里面等我一会儿好吗？我处理一下这里，顺便给你拿之前你定做的正装，试穿一下。”

格列兹曼也是一样的，什么话到他嘴里就像是从蜜糖罐子里泡了三天三夜，这分明是自己交付了定金罗列了要求的商品，却像是法国人要送他一份礼物似的。

不过，罗伊斯不是什么时尚天才，却也会觉得不论花多少钱只要能得到格列兹曼的设计或者制作就是从他手里得到了什么惊喜。

罗伊斯听格列兹曼的话，进了里间，和柜台后面闷头打游戏的博格巴打了一个招呼，他们不熟，只是对得上名字和脸，博格巴知道他是格列兹曼的朋友，也不帮忙招待，点点头算是问候。罗伊斯便自行找地方坐下，掏出手机查看了一下新消息，克罗斯通知了一下自己下周中回德国，回一个表情算是看见了。桑乔询问自己能不能吃一顿烤肉，想了想自从《慕尼黑往事》筹备期开始孩子已经忌口一年多了，稍微放纵一次也不是不可以，于是同意了但也要他注意分寸，等他回去要检查，得到小孩欢呼和爱你的表情包刷屏，狠心的点了屏蔽。剩下的就是公司的一些琐碎事情，罗伊斯统统转发给拉尔森，让他去处理了。

几个常用APP还没点完一遍，格列兹曼就提着正装来找他了，“我还想你要是再不来取我就给你送去了。”一边说一边推着罗伊斯的背往更衣间走，“你也是的，小五位数砸在我这儿也不惦记，怎么这么有钱？”

“老总报销。”罗伊斯说，“原本没这项的，他实在看不下去我的衣柜了，特批我服装可以报销。”

“噢，公司门面，我懂。”格列兹曼撩开更衣间的门帘，把罗伊斯推进去，然后也不问需不需要帮忙就把自己也挤了进去。

罗伊斯见他这动作做的太过理直气壮，觉得好笑，说：“我又不是三岁，还不会自己穿吗？”

格列兹曼上手挑开了罗伊斯的第一粒纽扣：“看美人脱衣服是欣赏艺术。”

“那你还会看别人呗？”罗伊斯慢条斯理地解扣子，“你可是在巴黎，美人遍地都是。”

“我只会看看着我的。”格列兹曼说，“像你这样看着我的。”那双被包括罗伊斯在内的无数人赞美过的蓝眼睛望着罗伊斯，不加掩盖的直截了当。

罗伊斯也不扭捏，直接脱下来了衬衫，挂在墙上的挂钩上，他的身上白净，只有手臂上遍布着深色的痕迹：“我还这样看着很多人。”

“有什么所谓。”格列兹曼拽着他的皮带靠近了，啪的一声，他帮罗伊斯解开了皮带扣，“现在，你的眼睛里只有我，我也只看着你。”

“好吧。”罗伊斯垂下睫毛，“好吧，我的大师，只看着你。”

格列兹曼露出胜利的笑容，轻车熟路的为罗伊斯套上自己亲手做的正装，内衬、外搭、饰品，罗伊斯对零七八碎的东西还是挺有耐心的，但在格列兹曼看来他穿戴的方式简直太过粗暴，虽说全款已经到手，但被他看见还是一阵心惊肉跳。

“我知道你们老总给你报销，但你也稍微——”格列兹曼小心地给罗伊斯钉上绿宝石的袖口，“下手轻一点。”

“又不会坏。”罗伊斯底气不足地辩解道，眼看着格列兹曼蹲下身给他整理裤脚，盯着他蓬松的卷发，顿了顿小声说，“你总让我有点受宠若惊。”

格列兹曼抬头：“你们德国人都这么没情趣吗？”

“是你们法国人太热情了。”罗伊斯说。

格列兹曼站起身了，没说话，抻了抻罗伊斯肩部的布料勾勒出他平展的肩线，又靠过去整理了一下他衣领，显得没那么严肃，然后维持着这个姿势笑了：“那你太不了解法国人也太不了解我了，Marco。”

他们的距离太近了，罗伊斯把脑袋稍微再贴近一点就能吻到格列兹曼的额头，于是他就这么做了，像是亲吻闹脾气的小孩子一样，这反而惹恼了格列兹曼，法兰西猫咪眯起了眼睛：“我想你也没有那么不了解我。”

罗伊斯被他故作恼怒的表情逗笑了，往后靠在了更衣间的墙上，睫毛快速地眨动了几下，格列兹曼踮起脚压过去亲吻了德国人的嘴唇。

法国人似乎天生就擅长接吻，是个天赋技能，而格列兹曼又是其中的佼佼者，不过罗伊斯也没被别的法国人亲吻过了，不知道是不是他们都这样——蜂蜜里掺了酒——甜蜜得令人晕眩。

“我喜欢你的眼睛藏在睫毛后面的样子。”格列兹曼压低声音说，抬起手轻轻抚过罗伊斯颤抖的睫毛，有一点点潮湿，“Marco，我——”

“安东尼·格列兹曼你个小流氓敢在我的更衣间里搞德国人我就弄死你——！”博格巴的声音闯入了蜜糖罐子，打破了所有粉红色的幻觉。

罗伊斯捏着格列兹曼搭在自己腰间的另一只手的小指不给面子笑出声来，抬眼看着一脸无奈的法国人：“哇，怎么办？”

“……没关系。”格列兹曼深吸一口气，“他很宠我的，不会弄死我的。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴：“可是我怕他弄死我。”

“不会的。”格列兹曼说。

“相信我，真的会的。”罗伊斯说得十分恳切搞得格列兹曼有点摸不着头脑。

“怎么，你对这事儿有经验？”格列兹曼挑眉。

罗伊斯点点头：“我这么吼过我们公司的小家伙和他对象，你猜猜他对象现在敢进我们公司的大门不？”

格列兹曼顿在那得有几秒钟，最终哀嚎出来，一头栽在罗伊斯的肩窝里，这下真的像是闹脾气的小孩了：“……Marco，你等我下班呗？”

罗伊斯拒绝了他，不管法国人怎么耍赖还是自顾自地换了衣服，走出了更衣室，面不改色的到博格巴那里签了单，格列兹曼还是不依不饶地去拽罗伊斯的袖子：“真不考虑等我？我请你吃晚饭呀。”

“我下了飞机就过来找你，酒店还没Check in。”罗伊斯摊了摊手以示无奈。

“住什么酒店，住我家呗……”格列兹曼提议道。

如果是别人，这样的交情罗伊斯会答应的，但这是格列兹曼：“你就告诉我你上次回自己家是什么时候？”

格列兹曼无言以对，朝罗伊斯摆了摆手让他走了。

等德国人出了店铺，消失在视线范围之内以后，博格巴浮夸地在格列兹曼面前鼓了鼓掌：“我喜欢他，第一次见你谈恋爱吃瘪。”

“我俩没谈恋爱。”格列兹曼否认道。

博格巴一愣：“炮友？看他不像这种人啊。”

“就做过一次。”格列兹曼诚实地交代道，“还是喝高了，我除了我是在上面的那个之外其他都不记得了。”

“……”博格巴停顿了漫长的半分钟，“那你是在追他吗？”

“也不是？”格列兹曼捏着自己的下巴，“好吧，这种相处模式是有点让人误会，但真的没有，我们都没有想要谈恋爱的打算。”

“等等——”博格巴突然想起来什么，“前两年咱俩还合租的时候，有一次你半夜跑出去说接人结果是去飙车，结果付了天价罚单那次是不是因为他？”

“……”格列兹曼沉重地点了点头。

 

格列兹曼和罗伊斯这颇具浪漫主义色彩的关系是如何建立起来的，格列兹曼也说不太清，他只能模糊的回答是什么时候确定下来的——第一次见面。

彼时，他们还都是各自老板和师傅的小跟班，罗伊斯大概是被他家老总重点栽培，被拉来做衣服，在师傅和对方老总闲聊的时候，格列兹曼负责来给罗伊斯量尺寸，先是身高、肩宽、腰围，再是细节的脚踝、手腕，格列兹曼把卷尺环在罗伊斯的手腕上时趁机抬眼偷偷打量他，结果正巧对上罗伊斯也低头看他，原本因为被强拉来有些不太高兴，罗伊斯抿着嘴垂着眼，将格列兹曼看完全了之后，忽闪了一下睫毛，眨了眨眼睛竟自然地露出了一个笑容，有点试探的羞涩。

“我叫Marco。”罗伊斯说，“你呢？”

“Antoine Griezmann。”格列兹曼回答道，“你可以叫我名字，或者Anto，或者，随你开心。”

罗伊斯的笑容加深了，格列兹曼注意到他的耳朵尖红了，手下没了把控，收紧了卷尺。

“你真好看。”罗伊斯说，“不过你把我弄疼了。”

格列兹曼闻言赶紧松手，操起自己熟悉的腔调说，对不起啦，晚上请你吃饭？

罗伊斯只笑，然后摇了摇头。

不是格列兹曼魅力不足，这是最不可能的事情，只是工作至上，老总是想带罗伊斯去一个私人宴会的，不过罗伊斯还是和格列兹曼交换了号码，虽然他俩谁都不知道该跟对方说些什么。

不知道德国人喜不喜欢堡垒之夜。格列兹曼想，不过看他也不像是沉迷游戏的那种人。

然而，并不劳格列兹曼操心寻找话题，罗伊斯在当天夜里十点钟的时候就主动给他发了信息。

“我们老总喝高了，我被扔在会场了:(”

实际上这是一条漏洞颇多的短信，格列兹曼也知道，但是谁在乎呢？跟合租的博格巴打了声招呼，不管对方在身后发问他大半夜的要去哪儿，拿了机车的钥匙就去接人了。

宴会的地点离格列兹曼的房子不远，十来分钟也就到了，正准备掏手机联系一下罗伊斯就看见要接的那人裹着短风衣站在台阶上自娱自乐，跳下来再跳上去——小学生都不爱玩儿这把戏了。

“诶。”格列兹曼笑他，“几岁了？无不无聊？”

“无聊——”罗伊斯拉长声调，格列兹曼怀疑他也喝了不少，“我们老板什么人嘛，只顾自己开心，根本不管员工死活，哎呀，也不怕我申请劳动仲裁，这都什么事嘛，信不信他把我搞丢了最后还翻过来怪我没跟紧——”

好吧，是真的喝了不少。格列兹曼确定了，伸手把人捞过来放在后座上，扣上头盔，这期间德国人还在唠唠叨叨，已经切换成母语了，格列兹曼一个字也听不懂。

“好啦，要我送你回酒店吗？”格列兹曼跨坐到机车上，罗伊斯立刻把手环了上去，“你们住哪儿？”

“这里是法国。”罗伊斯说，“你觉得我会记得清我住哪儿吗？”

好有道理，我竟然无言以对……格列兹曼叹了口气：“那好吧，Marco，我觉得你首先得醒醒酒——你有兴趣午夜狂飙一次吗？”

“还行。”罗伊斯似乎还挺高标准，但格列兹曼觉得他是压根儿还没闹明白要干什么。

喝多了的漂亮男孩儿最好玩儿也最麻烦了。

总而言之，就像很多毫无逻辑的浪漫电影里上演的一样，格列兹曼在巴黎的深夜，开着他的哈雷载着一个异国的帅哥沿着塞纳河狂飙一路，只不过传入耳朵的不是什么亲昵爱语而是各个国家的——从语气来判断大概是——脏话。

格列兹曼开着机车一直到艺术大桥那边才停下，车还没停稳，罗伊斯就跳下来，摘了头盔在路边吐了起来，格列兹曼只好忍着笑意过去给他拍后背，翻了翻口袋找出纸巾递给他擦嘴，又从车上拿了瓶矿泉水给他漱口，看着罗伊斯折腾了好半天，不免好奇：“你这是喝了多少？”

“说起来你别不信。”罗伊斯直起身，应该是清醒了不少，往手心到了点水抹了一把脸，再顺着把刘海也捋了上去，“三杯。”

“……三杯？”格列兹曼眨了眨眼，“三杯什么？”

“开胃香槟。”罗伊斯认真地说，“后面都是葡萄汁了。”

“……提醒我。”格列兹曼衷心地说，“以后如果有机会，别让你一个人在法国进酒吧。”

“噢。”罗伊斯笑了，“你是说，我以后来巴黎都可以找你了？”

“当然。”格列兹曼耸了耸肩，“我不介意，甚至说还挺乐意的。”

罗伊斯没答腔，又喝了口水清了清嘴巴，伸手指了一下那座桥：“那是挂爱情锁的桥？”

“嗯。”格列兹曼点点头。

“你挂过吗？”罗伊斯问。

“没。”格列兹曼摇了摇头，“不觉得这事儿有点傻缺么？”停顿了一下，又补充道，“也可能是没遇见喜欢到能干这种傻事的吧。”

罗伊斯听了直笑，格列兹曼看他这样深感不妙，说不会你在这儿挂过？说着作势要往那边去像是要找一找的样子。

“才没有。”罗伊斯一把拉住他，“准确来说是没来得及。”

格列兹曼露出了一个介乎于恍然大悟和兴致勃勃之间的表情：“分手了？”

“啊。”罗伊斯应了一声，“不过反正你们市政府也要打算拆了，这很说明问题。”

“什么？”格列兹曼有点跟不上他的思路了。

“什么地老天荒、海誓山盟，还不如一锤子。”罗伊斯严肃地说。

格列兹曼被他的一本正经逗笑了：“不是，这难道不更是说明这是个实打实的傻事么？”

罗伊斯幽怨地看向格列兹曼：“你一点也不浪漫。”

“浪漫不是做傻事。”格列兹曼说，“亲爱的，浪漫不出自于爱就得聪明点。”

“可是你还是没对象。”罗伊斯发出会心一击。

格列兹曼想了想：“哦，你倒是有，不也还是分手了？”

“对啊。”罗伊斯点点头，“我也没说我的看法就能得到幸福呀？”

“……幸福也不一定需要谈恋爱。”格列兹曼犹疑地开口，不确定罗伊斯能否接受这样的谈话。

“嗯……”罗伊斯没露出什么反感的表情，“我现在正在考虑验证这件事。”

格列兹曼笑了出来，眉眼弯得像春天的柳枝：“在巴黎多呆一阵子，我会让你对此深信不疑的。”

然而，就如同那顿没能兑现的晚餐一样，罗伊斯没有答应在巴黎久留也就没有这样做，三天之后，公事办完就跟他的老板一起要回德国了，不过在去机场之前还是绕路来找了格列兹曼一趟。

“刚去买的，新鲜出炉的。”罗伊斯把一个精美的点心盒递到格列兹曼手上，“算是谢谢你前两天的帮忙？”

格列兹曼低头一看，是一盒泡芙，旋即拖长声调撒起娇来：“就拿这个打发我啦？”

罗伊斯指了指盒子表面：“看看LOGO，朋友，好贵的叻。”

“可是我更喜欢蛋糕。”格列兹曼歪了歪脑袋，“泡芙太甜了。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴：“还挺麻烦，下次再说吧。”说完摆了摆手回到车里去了。

格列兹曼看着保姆车远去，哼了一声打开盒子捏起一颗软绵绵的甜点，一口咬掉半个，被里面满满的奶油腻得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——都说太甜了。

罗伊斯就是那种标准的德国人，没有答应的事情不会突如其来的给你一个惊喜，但说出口的承诺一定会践行——“下次再说吧”——不是一个客套，而是他真的会做的事情。

在充斥着无聊笑话和工作上的抱怨的短信往来的三个月之后，罗伊斯再一次来到了巴黎，一个人，还是公事，但他也还是去找了格列兹曼，带着一盒纸杯蛋糕，格列兹曼正好没有工作，拉着他躲到更衣间里分着吃掉了。

把最后一口奶油送进嘴里，格列兹曼舔了舔手指，说：“是不是比泡芙好吃多——了？”

罗伊斯用手背蹭掉了嘴角的残渣，又举着那只手不知道该怎么办，格列兹曼拉过他的手拿自己口袋里的手帕擦掉了：“我没尝过那个泡芙。”

“没吃过你就敢给我买哦？”格列兹曼说。

“我就问人家，嘴甜的漂亮男孩适合送什么甜品。”罗伊斯说，“就推荐给我了泡芙。”

“你碰上骗子了。”格列兹曼斩钉截铁地说。

“好啦好啦，这不是给你买蛋糕了吗？”罗伊斯攥着他的手指晃了晃。

格列兹曼看着罗伊斯今天的样子，说，感觉你心情变好了喔。

“可能吧。”罗伊斯想了想，“工作顺利，生活充实，开心。”

“看起来没谈恋爱了。”格列兹曼翻手拉住罗伊斯捣乱的手指，用自己带着薄茧的指尖挠着他的手心，“不打算再谈了？”

“不太想改变了，至少最近是的。”罗伊斯也没掩藏，“感觉谈恋爱只会给我的生活添乱。”

“你可太真情实感了。”格列兹曼说，“我可从来没觉得什么谈恋爱会是负担。”

“花花公子。”罗伊斯抖了一下睫毛，嘴角提起一个隐隐绰绰的坏笑。

“我只是对于交出我的真心这件事比较谨慎。”格列兹曼义振振有词地说。

“哦，那你是说我轻浮咯？”罗伊斯眨了眨眼，话音刚落就被格列兹曼拽到了跟前，稍微凑上前一些就会产生一个亲密接触的距离。

“不，Marco。”格列兹曼又露出了那个特别法兰西的笑容，危险又令人着迷，“你只是比较勇敢。”

 

“等等。”博格巴打断格列兹曼的回忆，“我觉得你还是想泡他。”

“嗯……”格列兹曼想了一下，“可以，但没必要。”

“你俩这是浪费优质资源。”博格巴说出了大部分女人和小部分男人的心声。

“我也有在约会啊！”格列兹曼义正言辞地说，“上次那个——就那个——你知道的——”

“你能想起来人家叫什么算我输。”博格巴说，“——我怀疑他在钓你。”

别的不说，这真不可能，格列兹曼叹了口气：“真不是。”

博格巴还要再说些什么，风铃响了，店铺的门被推开了，“您好，需要什么帮助吗？”格列兹曼收拾表情，露出标准的营业微笑，“哦，埃拉福太太，来取您的夏装了是吗？”

等到五点钟，格列兹曼回复了最后一个预约，半秒钟都不打算久呆，准时要跑路，琢磨着要扰罗伊斯清闲，不知道该怎么发短信，晃出步行街立刻笑开了眉眼。

罗伊斯租了车就等在路边。不问也不等招呼，格列兹曼一蹦三跳的直接拉开副驾驶坐了进去，罗伊斯正在回复短信，也没管他花里胡哨的问候，胡乱嗯了两声把搁在置物箱里的蛋糕盒递给了格列兹曼，大有用吃的堵住法国人的嘴的意思。

“……”格列兹曼端着那个蛋糕盒，心里忽然五味杂陈起来，“我觉得你是在泡我。”

“哈？”罗伊斯皱了一下眉头，他还没把视线从手机屏幕上移开。

“要么你就是在钓我。”格列兹曼大声说。

“哈？？”罗伊斯这下把注意力完全放在格列兹曼身上了，不过更有可能他回复完短信了，“你在说什么？”

“说吧，你是不是想跟我谈恋爱了！”格列兹曼耍无赖似的说，“我跟你说，我是单身主义者，睡觉可以，恋爱不行——”

“……我谈恋爱不是这个风格。”罗伊斯打断格列兹曼越发脱轨的言论，“真的。”

格列兹曼停了下来：“怪不得。你对朋友都是这阵势，甜蜜的出其不意，那你对你对象还不得掉进砂糖罐子了？要么分手了，遭不住啊——”

“是挺让人受不了的。”罗伊斯歪了一下脑袋，“据说我谈恋爱特别作。”

“据说？”

罗伊斯想了想该怎么措辞：“就——你觉得因为对方身上有香水味然后跑出去喝酒不听电话趁人家出来找自己的时候偷偷回家把门锁了让人跟门口呆了一晚上算作吗？”

格列兹曼吞了吞口水：“……有点。”虽然他好像干过比这还过分的事情。

“可是我那时候才十九岁！”罗伊斯辩解道。

“哦，十九岁，可以原谅。”格列兹曼的立场非常自由，不受约束，“——等等，你们德国十九岁可以喝酒吗？”

罗伊斯咯咯地笑了，回避了这个问题：“我朋友都说我谈恋爱的时候太折腾了，但我前任倒没怎么这么说——所以是‘据说’。”

格列兹曼鼓了鼓脸颊：“我知道了，你就是来钓我的。”

“你的点真的很奇怪……”罗伊斯真心地说。

“奇怪不过你这人。”格列兹曼也是发自内心的。

“随便你怎么想了。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“你不考虑收拾一下你自己然后周末陪我去看那个Fashion Show吗？我需要点专业意见。”

“专业意见？”格列兹曼打开了蛋糕盒子，还是那款纸杯蛋糕，“我看你是想找人给你解闷吧。”

“主要是受不了你的胡子了。”罗伊斯恳切地说，“找个理由让你剃一下。”

格列兹曼愤而塞了一口蛋糕，含糊不清地说：“流浪诗人，爱要不要。”

 

 

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章：凯队和小歪/豆腐丝分手现场/几句话胡萝卜丝/随处可见的黑白羊驼友情向/你的小19突然出现  
> 应该没有了……

#8

 

 

凯尔在去办公室的路上碰见了佐尔克。

“正好，有事找你。”佐尔克拉住他，“Julian Brandt提前到这边了，下午的飞机，Marco不在，你帮忙照看两天。”

最近几年凯尔渐渐向管理层发展，手上的艺人合约到的走的走，也有交接给别人的，也算有段时间没有管过人了，下意识地想要拒绝。

“这孩子是想要重点栽培的，交给别人我还真不放心。”佐尔克这么说就很难找到理由再推卸了。

凯尔想了想说：“我帮他安排酒店等Marco回来？”

“Marco这次去的法国，且着呢。”佐尔克笑道，“那句话谁说的来着？‘放出去的马尔科就是踢出去的足球’。”

“我说的。”凯尔叹了口气。

“那你不就更知道了？”佐尔克说，“过两天Auba开始忙发专，那边电影也要开机，多让他玩儿两天，你操点心给这孩子安顿好了就得了。”

“人下午就来，临时跟我说我也找不到地方让他住啊。”凯尔有点发愁。

“我记得你前几年投资买了一个？”佐尔克提醒道，“就之前Marco住的那个，我记得你后来买下来了，先给小孩儿住两天呗，等Marco回来了让他补偿你。”

“算了吧，明知道我不可能跟他开这口的。”凯尔苦笑道，“你们就抓着一只薅羊毛。”

佐尔克笑着拍了拍凯尔的肩膀：“受累，受累。”

本来今天凯尔除了例会是没别的事情做的，佐尔克布置了这事之后忙了一上午，又是安排司机去机场接人再是看看布兰特的材料，还有找家政公司赶快去打扫那间买了多久就有多久再没人去的房子。

中午趁着午休去看了一眼，家政公司派了三个人来打扫，已经在清理最后的垃圾了，见着他都问了一句老板好然后就接着去忙自己的了，凯尔每个房间都看了看，忽然意识到他还能想起来在这个房子里的有些角落里发生的零星片段。

最不爱穿的皮鞋总是扔在床尾，怨声载道的随便踢掉没几分钟又捡回来心疼的擦干净，那张辗转多地的意大利手工地毯被家政公司卷走送去干洗了，凯尔回想了一下觉得时间过得真快，好像罗伊斯跳着脚要带走这张地毯的事情还发生在昨天，还有他最后搬走时胡梅尔斯碰掉摔碎了的花瓶，总是念叨自己中年危机脑子不好使的凯尔竟然还能想起来那可怜的花瓶是以怎样的姿态投入木地板的怀抱的。

凯尔当然不是第一次被佐尔克或是瓦茨克要求去关照年轻的孩子的，他好像很擅长做这样的事情，扮演撞了南墙的小孩的人生导师一样的角色。

那年的冬天很冷，凯尔还记得他正在家里看电视，好像还是体育频道，那些评论员慷慨激昂的说着些陈词滥调，他在干燥温暖的壁炉边昏昏欲睡，然后就接到了瓦茨克的电话。临近半夜精神还很矍铄的CEO说话很严肃，他说你去莱万家接一下马尔科，他们俩又打起来了，狗仔的电话都打到我这里了。

不是什么新鲜事，莱万和罗伊斯。凯尔刚签下莱万的时候他们就在一起，他记得那个小金毛在公司门外等着他，百无聊赖地把每一颗石子踢向柱子，等莱万出来叫他名字，两个人便旁若无人地拥抱接吻，他为他的成功欢呼雀跃。

后来小金毛成为了凯尔的下属，跑前跑后尽心尽力，但那对小情侣却成了公司上下茶余饭后的谈资，当时皮什切克说是“在一起要打，分开了要闹”，这样的关系在凯尔这样的人看来是很难理解的，不过他觉得双方都乐在其中，也就没有作为前辈关心的必要了。

所以，那次吵架凯尔也以为是家常便饭的加餐，没想到是散伙饭。

出了家门，罗伊斯就没了去处，凯尔把他领回了家，第二天他还要带莱万去试镜，只能告诉罗伊斯想睡到什么时候都可以，冰箱里有饭，茶几上有外卖单，全都随意，结果罗伊斯趁着莱万不在家，伙同奥巴梅杨跑回去搬家，两个小时，装了两个拉杆箱和三四个纸箱子，准备出门的时候正撞见凯尔送莱万回来。

“我买的，我带来的，我朋友送我的。”罗伊斯抢先开口，“你的东西一样没动，哦，还有你送我的我也都收拾好搁你床头了，戒指盒找不到了放在最上面了，要扔要烧随你。”

莱万大概是被罗伊斯气得不轻，凯尔从背后只能看见他紧绷而微微发抖的肩膀。

罗伊斯也是很难过的，即便他梗着脖子，嘴上一点也不饶人，但凯尔看得出来，他还太年轻了，尝试着隐藏却做的不好，那点心情全都抖落在脸上了。

“Marco，你能去哪儿？”莱万说的这话也许不是挑衅，只不过让当时的罗伊斯听进去了九成九理解成了宣战，他拔高了声音说关你什么事？

“你跟着我来的这个城市，这间房子是一起买的，所有东西都是一起置办的，你要走——”莱万说，“你能去哪里？”

“我不能再买一间房子吗？”罗伊斯皱着眉，好像听不懂莱万的弦外之音，“我为什么非得留在这个城市？我不能回多特蒙德吗？我不能出国吗？我去哪儿不行？”

莱万被罗伊斯噎得没法还嘴：“我不是这个意思……你先冷静点——”

“我很冷静。”罗伊斯说，他已经走到路边了，就站在凯尔旁边，他转过头，看着莱万，“我甚至非常冷静地和你提出明天我来取地毯，你别扔了它。”

莱万显然没有料到这个：“地毯？”

罗伊斯打定主意不再说一句话。

“那个……意大利带回来的那个。”奥巴梅杨小心翼翼地插入对话，解释完迅速闭嘴。

莱万皱紧了眉头，好像想起来了也好像没有，他们家里总有这些世界各地的零碎，来自意大利的不止一张地毯。

但是那张地毯凯尔是有印象的，莱万在片场拍戏，罗伊斯和他还有几个小助理跑去逛集市，罗伊斯一眼就相中了那块地毯，自言自语似的列举了一二三条和自己家合称的理由，等着魏格尔一句“想买就买吧Marco”之后立刻拍下，让两个小孩扛着，后来他们也没办法继续逛，回了酒店当咸鱼。

“放在客厅，可以光脚踩着，也可以躺着，Lewy还可以和朋友打扑克，干什么都可以，就是不知道食物掉在上面好不好洗——”罗伊斯当时这么说，有人吐槽他好不好洗的又不是你洗操心这干什么，被罗伊斯踹了一脚，然后笑成一团。

莱万没再说话，罗伊斯很暴力的把箱子塞到奥巴梅杨唯一的SUV的后备箱里，用力关上车门的时候，凯尔看得见奥巴梅杨的面部表情扭曲了一下，肉疼。

“Marco。”莱万在他上车前还是叫住了他，“一点办法都没有了吗？”

“能尝试的我们都尝试了，不是么？”罗伊斯说，“是一点办法都没有了。”他的后半句话咬字很轻，不是那么坚定，可谁都知道他能真的把这句话说出口，承认这样的事实就已经证明了是怎么样一回事情了。

莱万一直紧绷着的身形放松了，他有点疲惫了：“那你去哪儿？你总得让我知道你要去哪里，这么多年你不能这么——”

“我先住Auba家呗。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩。

“他们家住不了人。”

“喂！”奥巴梅杨在驾驶座那儿探出头，“情侣闹分手不带攻击对方亲友的我跟你讲。”

两人都不搭理他，罗伊斯也知道奥巴梅杨那里平常早几天打招呼也许能借住，这临时要去，就算奥巴梅杨不介意也真未必能在客房刨出个坑来给他睡。

“行了行了……”凯尔眼见着这出戏落不了幕，上来拽过罗伊斯，“昨天就跟我那儿睡得，再多住两天也不是什么问题，有我照看你也放心了是吧？”

莱万条件反射地想要点头但又突然意识到自己已经完全没了立场，只能看着凯尔，不尴不尬的“啊”了一声。

凯尔推着罗伊斯把他塞进自己车里，奥巴在那儿嚎这一堆东西怎么办。

“你先放你家。”凯尔说，“指不定过两天来取呢。”说完跟莱万摆了摆手回到了驾驶室，一脚油门开了出去。

罗伊斯靠在车窗上很安静，凯尔瞥了他好几眼，想要开口说点什么又不知道该从何说起——“我早就知道有这么一天”？“没关系夫妻床头吵架床尾合”？“旧的不去新的不来”？——总觉得哪句话都是会让罗伊斯这小暴脾气开车门下车的，谨慎起见还是保持沉默，做一个高深莫测的前辈。

在倒数第三个红绿灯的时候，罗伊斯意料之外的先开口了，他说：“Sebastian，我不想干了。”

“什么？”凯尔以为他会解释为什么吵架或者干脆地骂莱万是混蛋，但是都没有，反而说他不想干了。

“我本来做这行也是因为他。”罗伊斯捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我也不算喜欢这个，你知道，和人打交道什么的……”

“所以，一夜之间你决定了分手、搬家以及转行？”凯尔知道罗伊斯是会考虑周全的那种人，但他不相信他是可以在经历了如此大的情感波动之后能迅速冷静思考的那种。

“不。”果然，罗伊斯否认了这个说法，“我考虑了很久了，从第一次分手的时候就想过了。”

“恕我直言。”凯尔清了清喉咙，“我记得你们所谓第一次分手只有一个礼拜，我还记得厄齐尔先生跑来公司揪着你的衣领被气得半天说不出话。”

“……那我也是考虑过的！”罗伊斯被拆了台也有点难堪，发现凯尔还在偷笑就更不爽了，“我真的想到过，不骗你，我那时候想我们不在一起了，我就回多特蒙德去，后来我又觉得好亏啊，因为他我离开了家，等他走了我就回去了，搞得全都是围着他转似的，就不如干脆点，走远一点，出国，走得远远的。”

“但是——？”

罗伊斯整个人缩在副驾驶座里，吸了吸鼻子，像被抛弃的小猫躲在纸箱子里一样，他说，但是我好想回家啊，Sebastian，我好想家。

凯尔把原本想说的话咽回了肚子里，什么理想和现实，什么初心和未来，那都不是罗伊斯现在需要的，他现在只需要有一个能够把一颗破碎的心妥帖安放的角落。

 

罗伊斯在凯尔家住的很不踏实，即便凯尔再三和他强调不要拘束，也不要操心，先把自己收拾利落了再谈别的——还是太担心他一个人住的话会出什么乱子。

瓦茨克只问到过一次罗伊斯，从凯尔那儿听说事情经过之后，跟他说照看好了便再无其他，没说什么时候让他回去上班，也没说是不是就再也不用他来了。奥巴梅杨三天两头的跑来找罗伊斯玩儿，还帮他把地毯真的带了过来，凯尔见到了，上面留下来几块油渍还有一些其他污迹，大概真如罗伊斯当年所期待的那样，在上面吃夜宵、打扑克，把生活过、相爱过的证据都留在了上面。克罗斯和胡梅尔斯分别来过一次，前者带了甜点，匆匆忙忙来了，把罗伊斯的头毛折腾得跟鸡窝一样就走了，后者待得久了一点，还借用了凯尔的厨房做了一顿晚饭，罗伊斯吃了两口就躲一边儿玩手机了，凯尔和厨子本人都给解决掉了。  
好像所有人都在体贴地等着罗伊斯慢慢好起来，只有他自己在跟自己较劲。

“我在想，要不要回去读书。”在凯尔家借住了两个月之后，罗伊斯再一次把关于未来的事情搬上了台面。

“读什么？继续修法律吗？”凯尔问。

“商学。”罗伊斯说，他伸了一个懒腰，露出了一个笑容，“之后去做生意之类的。”

“这不还是得和人打交道？”凯尔挑眉，“而且还跟钱挂钩，我以为你很讨厌这个的。”

“没准儿以后会喜欢呢？”罗伊斯歪着脑袋，“我还以为我的喜欢会是一辈子的事情呢，结果呢，没十年就葬送了，什么事情都没有一定的。”

凯尔点了点头：“对，所以我建议你再看看，别太着急，没有人逼你立刻做决定。”

罗伊斯鼓起了脸颊，他打从一开始就对经商没兴趣，只是想着找个南辕北辙的事情做，现在凯尔这么说更是让他有了拒绝的勇气：“只是，我觉得我不能再这样下去了。”他转过头看向凯尔的房间，“总在你这里住下去也不是个办法，总归……”不是自己的家。

“如果你觉得你准备好了的话，我可以帮你找房子。”凯尔说，“然后再考虑是不是要继续读书或者干别的。”

罗伊斯笑了：“你知道吗？我在这儿找房子只能意味着一件事。”

“什么？”

“我要跟他耗到死。”

凯尔觉得罗伊斯还是没有准备好。

不过，无论如何罗伊斯决定迈出第一步了，第二天他就开始着手找房子，给出去了七八个电话，也打了不下二十个，敲定了几家之后，第三天就拉着奥巴梅杨满世界看房子去了，当天晚上和凯尔发信息说太晚了去奥巴家睡了不回来啦，等凯尔再见到罗伊斯就是周末了，小金毛眉开眼笑地和他说找好房子了，下周五收房。

“在哪里？”凯尔问他。

罗伊斯笑眯眯地指了指天花板：“你楼上。”

凯尔摇摇头，伸手揉乱了罗伊斯精心打理的发型：“这么舍不得我啊？搬家都离我这么近。”

“啊，我主要是想蹭上班的车。”罗伊斯理直气壮地说，“油钱加卖萌够不够呀？”

“我看你是彻底好了。”凯尔屈起手指弹了一下罗伊斯脑门儿，看着小孩儿吃痛的捂住额头怒瞪，“行了，看起来不打算辞职回去读书做生意了？”

“前几年追着他跑，之后再被他撵着跑，不像话。”罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，“我干得好好的干嘛就不干了。”

凯尔笑了，虽然之前罗伊斯说他不想干了想回家的时候，他的确不太高兴，只不过是担心他的状况，但是现在他又坚定下来要继续做了，却无法隐藏的为此而开心，不好说是因为这行人员更迭，身边熟悉的人越来越少，还是单纯为罗伊斯留下来而感到快乐。

“周五的暖房派对要来呀。”罗伊斯临走之前跟他说，“庆祝新生活，你一定得来！”

凯尔怎么可能不去。

 

周五凯尔加了班，没办法的事，等到罗伊斯新家的时候，他们已经玩儿过两轮了，罗伊斯已经有一点上头了，在吊灯的照射下显得脸有些过分的粉红，他被奥巴推着到自己面前，“哦，Sebastian！”他叫嚷着把胳膊搭在凯尔的肩上，“你迟到了！”

“抱歉，Marco，有些工作得在周末前完成。”凯尔认真的解释道，伸手扶住罗伊斯的腰，他知道现在这家伙根本听不进去自己说话，“我自罚三杯。”凯尔爽快地说，罗伊斯搂着他的脖子，开始鼓掌，带着所有人欢呼。

凯尔应该是整个屋子里职阶最高的那一个，看上司喝酒是全人类最无聊的乐趣所在。

第一杯倒得满满当当，凯尔端起来的时候还洒了几滴出来。

“一！”罗伊斯看着他咕咚咕咚地喝下去。

第二杯有些过分了，胡梅尔斯倒的时候就已经溢了出来，奥巴梅杨笑得有些过分，罗伊斯开始拍着桌子起哄。

不过这对于经常应酬的凯尔来说不算什么，第二杯也很干脆。

凯尔正要去拿第三杯的时候被罗伊斯截胡了，派对的主人拿起来一饮而尽，所有人都看愣了，把火辣辣的液体倒进胃里之后，罗伊斯才反应过来，他歪过头：“诶——？”

奥巴梅杨上去拍他脑袋：“你傻不傻，想调戏你上司你倒是含着啊，咽什么咽啊你！”

“别拍了，本来就傻。”胡梅尔斯去捏罗伊斯的脸，被小金毛生气的躲开了。

“太辣了！”罗伊斯这么辩解道。

凯尔没忍住笑，被罗伊斯瞪了一眼：“没关系的。”他说，走过去揽过罗伊斯的肩膀亲了一口他的嘴唇，趁他没反应过来便把小孩搂进自己怀里，朝着整个屋子的醉鬼吼道，“周末快乐！让Marco家里热闹起来吧！”

奥巴梅杨带头，整个房间又再一次热闹了起来。

反而罗伊斯却安静了，凯尔放开了他，学着胡梅尔斯的样子要去捏罗伊斯的脸颊，小金毛这次没躲开，憋着嘴巴在生闷气。

“你不是想要这个效果嘛？”凯尔逗他，“一口闷了不是想要这样吗？”

“你太——过分了。”罗伊斯底气不足地说，完全不考虑是不是自己挑衅在先。

凯尔跟逗小猫一样捏了捏他的后颈：“玩儿去吧。”

“你也来——”罗伊斯拉着他的手腕，“上司先生别这么拘谨！”

“刚才可是我亲的你，小朋友。”凯尔被罗伊斯拽到了舞池，也不排斥，跟着罗伊斯的脚步摇晃起来，“拘谨的是你吧？”

“我觉得你喝高了——！”罗伊斯在嘈杂的背景音下这么喊道，“Sebastian！你喝高了！上头了！”

“随你开心。”凯尔借住他递过来的手，带着让他转了个圈，“新生活快乐，Marco。”

“致前男友！致新生活！”罗伊斯咯咯得笑着，快跳两步扑到了凯尔身上，凯尔只得手忙脚乱得接住他，“单身万岁！”

那天晚上，凯尔还喝了几杯酒，神智不算糊涂，但绝不清醒了，陪着罗伊斯送走了大部分人，还剩下几个，奥巴、胡梅尔斯、许尔勒几个留在他那儿过夜，沙发上、地毯上甚至茶几上都是人，罗伊斯晃进主卧室，刚沾着床就听得厄齐尔哀嚎，只得稀里糊涂地再出来，扒着刚要回家的凯尔，可怜巴巴的说，没地儿睡了。

“你就是一没地方睡就找我呗？”凯尔半拖半抱地把罗伊斯带回他的屋子，“这养成习惯了可不太好啊。”

“嫌弃我。”

“可真不是。”凯尔把罗伊斯放到自己床上，“我嫌弃人什么样你又不是不知道，早把你扔路边了。”

罗伊斯立马高兴了，喝多了的人要么就是难搞要么就是这么好哄。

“我之前做梦来着。”罗伊斯拉着凯尔不让走，凯尔也顺势坐在了他的床边，听他絮絮叨叨地要开说，“我之前梦见了你。”

“梦见我干什么了？”

“亲了我。”罗伊斯说，攥着凯尔的手指头，还慢悠悠地补充道，“不是像今天那样的，是真的亲了我。”

“你喝多了，Marco。”凯尔用另一只手梳理了一下罗伊斯的刘海，“你的生活要继续了啊。”

“你可以……”罗伊斯攥紧了凯尔的手指，“……再亲亲我吗？”

于是，凯尔便俯下身亲吻了罗伊斯的额头，然后感觉到罗伊斯的眉头皱了起来。

“是——嘴巴。”罗伊斯指了指自己的嘴唇，“你是哄小孩呢吗？”

凯尔笑道：“对不起。”然后低下头，碰到了罗伊斯的嘴唇，可能像是罗伊斯梦中做的那样，仿佛在品尝一颗柠檬糖，甜丝丝的又有些冰凉，凯尔用他的温度让罗伊斯变得热了起来，不光是嘴巴，还是各个地方。

“你硬了，Marco。”凯尔低沉着声音说，罗伊斯闭上了眼睛，飞速眨动的睫毛让人知道他只是有些不知所措。

手指从罗伊斯的手心里逃了出来，在他的裤子边缘打转儿，然后一鼓作气地贴近了罗伊斯的皮肤，凯尔听到罗伊斯短促的、小声地惊叫，于是他快速的、再次的吻住了罗伊斯，让那声音消失在了他们的嘴唇之间。

“Sebastian……”罗伊斯低声地叫道，“太超过了——”

“嘘。”凯尔用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭罗伊斯的，“宝贝儿，让我照顾你，像之前一直做的那样。”

罗伊斯像是终于放松了，他伸出手臂去勾凯尔的肩膀，把他压向自己，他抬起头咬了一下凯尔的喉结：“你太好了，你总在照顾我。”

凯尔轻笑着，继续手下的动作，罗伊斯并紧的双腿和不断摩擦的膝盖让凯尔改变了想法，他或许可以和罗伊斯玩儿点别的。

当照料来到身体内柔软的那个地方的时候，罗伊斯喘息着流下了眼泪，不单纯是因为刺激而产生的生理性的泪水，还有更多其他的什么，凯尔或许知道，因为他耐心地、温柔地吻着他的额头、脸颊、下颌、脖颈和胸口，任由罗伊斯对自己的后脑勺和脖颈揉捏甚至在后背留下痕迹。

“你只需要享受，Marco。”凯尔说，罗伊斯便觉得自己度过了人生中最漫长的一次高潮，慢慢吞吞地来到巅峰，像是让人窒息一样的飘忽，仿佛置身于一片高密度的汪洋里，他的身体被割裂开来，浮在水面上，凯尔就像一股温暖的海风，轻轻一吹，他便会飘到世界的尽头去了。

 

凯尔在第二天没有见到罗伊斯，第三天没有，第四天也没有，只是在皮什切克的只言片语里听说罗伊斯重新开始了工作，电梯里没有遇见过，食堂里也没见到，凯尔想罗伊斯可能在躲着他，转而又想推迟出门时间和频繁加班的自己又何尝不是呢？

再见面是莱万合约到期不续约，罗伊斯和凯尔要将所有档案和材料转交给对方。

“最近怎么样？”凯尔觉得作为前辈要先开口，“还好？”

“嗯。”罗伊斯歪着嘴角笑了，是凯尔熟悉的那种，轻松、自在，“我打算带几个秋季招来的新人啦，然后是Auba的首张专辑。”

“那你有的忙了。”凯尔拍了拍他的肩膀，“东西都给我吧，我来交给他，你去忙你的。”

罗伊斯也不打算假装自己可以毫无芥蒂的见莱万，毕竟在凯尔面前实在没什么可装的了，于是他把东西一股脑地塞给了凯尔并说请他喝咖啡。

凯尔交接完，见对方没有任何想要问罗伊斯近况的意思，凯尔便也不打算说，礼貌性的握了握手，祝对方一切顺利之后便道别了。回到办公室，凯尔看到自己的桌面上摆着一杯冒着热气的咖啡，助理说是Marco送过来的。

凯尔喝了一口，觉得有些哭笑不得：“这孩子，双份奶不加糖和双份糖不加奶怎么记混的？”

助理耸了耸肩：“你知道吗，楼下咖啡师吐槽过Marco怎么从来不点单，他存心要他电话号码很多次了，所以，难得的一次，忍着点吧。”

凯尔摇了摇头，又喝了一口，不行，太甜了。

 

“Marco在这里住了多久？”布兰特转完了所有房间之后问凯尔，“感觉没什么痕迹，像是新房子。”

“今天刚找人收拾过的。”凯尔解释道，他知道布兰特的意思，有些房间哪怕被彻彻底底重新装修过都能看出来有人在那里生活过的痕迹，但这个房子不是的，“不过Marco确实没住多久，八个月吧？之后就搬走了。”

布兰特点了点头。

凯尔想了一下，问布兰特有在谈恋爱吗？

“没有！”布兰特迅速地作答，“我的人生，Julian和狗，没了。”

凯尔被现在年轻人的说法逗笑了：“那有谈恋爱的打算吗？或者有人追你吗？”

布兰特停顿了一下，还是摇了摇头，但耳朵尖红了，凯尔敏锐的捕捉到了，抿着嘴没有戳穿，只是拍了拍小孩的肩膀：“没关系，我这个房子很招桃花运的，保脱单。”

布兰特捂着脸不知道该怎么接话，只能匆匆点点头。

凯尔的手机恰巧响了，掏出来一看正是谈话的主角，Marco，短信。

“听说你带Julian住我原来的房子了？”像是怕凯尔忘记似的还补充一句，“就是你之前住的那里楼上那间。”

“是，正好没人租，借你家小孩住一下。”凯尔回复道。

“感恩Sebs！”罗伊斯连发了十几个亲亲的emoji，“我记得那块该死的地毯是不是还在？用不了了就让小孩扔了吧！”

凯尔回复说好，然后告诉布兰特屋子里那个旧地毯太破了，一会儿他走的时候顺手就帮忙扔了。

布兰特眨了眨眼，说那真是麻烦你了。

 

 

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 倒回去写了……811怎么搞上的故事……  
> 开头有tk x ？/前任x2/一句话ktk/三俗三人组友情向 好像就没了

#9

 

 

单身的男人总得解决生理需求，饶是克罗斯这样绷着一张禁欲性冷淡的壳子的也得找点乐子。频率不定，分散开了大概是两三个月一次到相熟的老板的酒吧，有看得顺眼的便眉来眼去地调调情，没有的话就给前来搭讪的人脸色看，十足的恶趣味。

“开始我们以为你是来追Luka的。”调酒师是今年大学才毕业，但成年之后就在这家酒吧打工了，巴斯克斯，西班牙人，给克罗斯抛过几次媚眼被无视了，不过他有自信，总觉得自己能搞到德国人的，“后来我们怀疑是Sese在追你，最后才发现你是真的无聊。”

“眼光这么差，但调酒师要吃亏的。”克罗斯把杯沿上装饰用的橄榄吃了，“不无聊谁来你们这儿？”

“找饭票儿的呗。”巴斯克斯一边上下摇着调制杯一边朝角落扬下巴，克罗斯顺着看过去是几个大胡子，看起来不像是来玩乐的，“别怪我没提醒你，最近有人走消息说有大牌来我们这儿，狗仔可盯上了，你小心点儿。”

克罗斯讨厌狗仔，最重要的是讨厌事后的公关，将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽之后，和巴斯克斯说到楼上去了，人走了再下来。巴斯克斯点点头，给他指从后面上楼，不容易被发现。  
克罗斯刚一上楼就和一个男人撞了满怀。娃娃脸，但哪怕灯光昏暗也能看得出来已经是介乎于少年和男人之间的年纪了，这家酒吧有些档次，能来玩的都不会是一般人，不是有身份就是有钱，这位看起来是哪家不安分的公子哥。

“啊，我看过你的电影。”公子哥说，“想邀请你来派对很多次了，没有机会，没想到能在这里碰见。”

邀请我参加派对不难，只是我压根儿不认识你。克罗斯喝了一点酒，懒得跟人计较，摆了摆手算是招呼了一声就准备从身边离开，结果就被男孩儿抓住了胳膊。

“今天楼下的质量太次了，我也没叫朋友，不如咱俩喝两杯？”男孩儿眯着眼睛笑，克罗斯上下打量了他一下，看起来是个聪明人，不会太蠢，于是他说，行啊。

男孩儿再年轻也是成年了，而且看起来是久经沙场的那种，不需要什么虚情假意的谦让，两个人进了包厢就开始蓄意暧昧，等到男孩儿准备去解克罗斯扣子的时候，克罗斯忽然想起什么，按住对方肩膀说：“等一下。”

男孩儿很听话，举起两只手：“怎么了？这里没有摄像头，你放心。”

克罗斯伸手到外套口袋里掏了掏，男孩儿还偷笑，结果翻出一张纸来也愣了，问这是什么。

“保密协议？”克罗斯眨了眨眼。

男孩儿痛苦地叹了口气：“你妈的，电影演员。”

克罗斯觉得自己很无辜，有前辈被炮友勒索的前车之鉴，他可不敢胡来，怎么说“爱可以不做，官司不能来”，紧要关头还保持理智的德国人，值得赞美。

“要不是看你长得帅，我他妈的真的要打你了。”男孩儿说，“不做了，我走了！”

“慢走。”克罗斯把协议叠好，又不是那种上了头就不管不顾的男人，收放自如，谈不妥就算了呗，他也不介意。

男孩儿一边整理衣服一边往外走，出去之后还体贴的把门关好，估摸着快要下楼了，克罗斯准备起身也撤了，有了这么一出是一点兴致也没有了，然而就在他刚站稳，包厢门就被很粗暴地推开了，克罗斯抬头正要调侃一声是不是落东西了就发现男孩儿某种意义上被人拎着后脖领子提回来的，仔细一看，拎人的那个还挺眼熟。

“马尔科，你这是又闹哪出？”克罗斯非常无奈，自从罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯上个礼拜分手，整个人都不太对了，要让克罗斯说从表白到恋爱都是胡梅尔斯主动的，分手却是罗伊斯提的，美其名曰什么成全胡梅尔斯和他真爱，说到底还是没那么喜欢，要不然以罗伊斯的性格怎么可能把自己的东西拱手让人呢？结果现在自己一副半死不活的样子除了作，克罗斯想不出其他任何解释了。这不，又作上了。

“保密协议。”罗伊斯沉着脸说，“签了么？”

“不乐意，没做、没签。”克罗斯回答道，看了一眼朝他挤眉弄眼的娃娃脸，“你先把人放开……”

罗伊斯用后脚跟把门踢上了，松了手，娃娃脸得救了。

“你怎么过来了？”克罗斯问道，罗伊斯不爱来酒吧，都是被奥巴梅杨和厄齐尔拖着去的，“还逮个正着。”

“有认识的媒体朋友给我发消息说看见你了。”罗伊斯冷着脸说，“底下坐着一圈儿，说不好哪个明天就得给打钱，我不高兴，不想给钱。”

“我不会乱说话的！”娃娃脸听明白了，举手发言，“我真的不会，信我，保密协议就别签了吧……”

罗伊斯瞥了他一眼，左手冲着克罗斯掌心朝上，克罗斯翻了一个白眼，把那张纸放在他手上了，罗伊斯翻手拍在桌面上，右手又一次拎着男孩儿的衣领子，以一种非常霸道的姿势把对方按在了桌子上，塞了根签字笔，简短的命令道：“签。”

“克罗斯先生，你经纪人好凶哦。”男孩儿还是不想签，不知道在纠结什么。

“还行，他耐力挺好的。”克罗斯说，“他能维持这个姿势起码俩小时。”

男孩儿艰难地扭过头去看罗伊斯，这人已经掏出手机开始玩儿社交软件了，只好叹了口气，唰唰签上自己的名字，罗伊斯也不看松开手就把协议随便折了两下塞到口袋里。

“我还有一个问题。”男孩儿活动了一下脖子和手腕，别看那么瘦，手劲还不小，“你怎么知道是我打算和克罗斯先生玩儿一晚上的？”

罗伊斯一脸“你在开玩笑吗”的表情看了看他：“楼下那群家伙的质量也太……不符合托尼要求了。”就算生气，嘴巴也还挺委婉。

娃娃脸签完保密协议也不打算久留，跟克罗斯说下次派对想邀请他一定要来，在罗伊斯发作之前就闪人了。克罗斯等人走了抱起胳膊说罗伊斯又犯什么病。

“不想给狗仔交钱综合症。”罗伊斯嘴硬，推着克罗斯赶紧走。

“你知不知道你刚才特像马茨。”克罗斯说，“就那个土匪劲儿，一模一样。”

罗伊斯不说话，克罗斯看了他两眼发觉原来还没到可以拿这个开玩笑的时候。

 

克罗斯没喝多少，但是罗伊斯还是打算等他睡下了再走，结果这人洗完澡也不回房间，猫在客厅开始打游戏，越打越激烈还招呼煮醒酒汤的罗伊斯过来玩儿，罗伊斯情绪一直不高，自然不想搭理他，催他赶紧睡，纳闷儿怎么折腾一晚上还这么亢奋。

“睡不着。”克罗斯一本正经地说，“生理需求没解决，需要发泄发泄。”

明知道是睁着眼睛说瞎话，罗伊斯白他一眼也就完了，然而他特没好气地接茬了：“怎么着，解决生理需求？我给你睡睡？”

克罗斯按键的手一顿，差点失误：“我是喝了，但也没那么多。”

罗伊斯在他屋里左看看右看看，克罗斯干脆退了游戏看他要干什么。罗伊斯转了一圈停在了他的酒柜前，拨弄了一下就把虚扣着的锁弄开了，随手拿了一瓶，咬开软木塞就往嘴里倒，吓得克罗斯扔下手柄就扑了过去。

“疯了你？”克罗斯劈手夺下酒瓶，淅淅沥沥地洒了一地，罗伊斯的衬衫上也被溅上了，他用手背抹了抹嘴巴，又蹭了蹭沾湿的身上，克罗斯把酒瓶放到一边的茶几上，拉过罗伊斯的胳膊，“又发什么脾气？”

“我高了，你操不操？”罗伊斯一口喝猛了，打了一个酒嗝，本身酒量就不好，一下子身形都有点打晃，克罗斯啧了一声把人拉过来拍了拍后背。

“你这不有病么。”

“有病喝酒。”

“酒精不疗伤。”

罗伊斯抬起头，盯着克罗斯看，说，那什么可以？

克罗斯被问住了。

“你以为我不知道这破水儿堵不住窟窿么。”罗伊斯苦笑道，“我也想喝完吐完睡一觉什么都好了，当他没来过，当我没去过，昏昏沉沉做一场梦，醒来了就好了——才不是。”

只需要一场宿醉就会发现那个轻轻拍拍后背哄着起来喝口热水的人就这样干脆利落地离开了自己的生活，翻身下床被昨晚的外套绊倒，坐在地板上望着天花板半天没有人会探出脑袋来问发生什么了这么大声音，没有人准备早餐，冰箱里什么也没有，卖咖啡的小哥重新开始询问电话号码，公司里相熟的同事对自己行注目礼，好奇同情悲伤怜悯关心疼惜什么都有又什么都没有——目光所及的整个世界都在告知他那个事实。  
你又是一个人了。

宿醉伴随着疼痛，不能疗伤。

“那什么可以呢？”罗伊斯说，“我什么都想尝试，只要可以不再疼了。”

克罗斯推卸是酒精作祟，但又觉得自己无比清醒，他不知道会不会后悔，但他想要罗伊斯好受一点，他说：“那不如，我们试试。”

炮友之间不成文的约定，不要接吻，克罗斯猜测罗伊斯一定是不知道的，因为他吻了上来，试探性的贴过来，温柔地吮吸，就像情人间小心翼翼地前戏一样——或许，我们可以不遵守。克罗斯想，这是只有我们知道的事情。

克罗斯在罗伊斯的大腿上来回抚摸，感觉他在发抖，于是他拍了一下罗伊斯的屁股：“跳上来。”

“什么？”

“我们到房间里去。”

因为感情波折，罗伊斯似乎又轻了一些，双腿乖巧地缠在克罗斯的腰上，但在克罗斯伸手搂住自己的时候开始紧张，旋即克罗斯意识到了这一点，因为他开始和罗伊斯接吻，分散他的注意力。克罗斯很擅长接吻，或者很擅长令人眩晕，罗伊斯被他吻得无处可逃，扔到柔软的床垫和枕头之间时甚至还无法动弹。

罗伊斯的前任们对他在床上没有任何要求，所以他对性的反应是本能的、原始的，痛会叫出声，然后条件反射地踹出去，克罗斯不是他的前任，不会温声细语地询问情况，而是一把攥住他的脚腕，拉过来亲亲他的膝盖，然后说，哇，你可真敏感啊，马尔科。

“混账。”罗伊斯抬高手臂挡住自己的眼睛，有点潮湿，但他不想在床上哭出来，太丢人了，克罗斯顺着膝盖吻上去，一直到髋骨，呼吸喷洒在私密的地方，惹得罗伊斯浑身都紧张了起来，“你别——”

“什么？”

罗伊斯不打算一直被动，他妈的，他提议的事情现在这样算怎么回事，所以，他趁克罗斯抬起头的时候，起身勾住他的脖子咬住他的嘴唇，恶狠狠的，不再是情人那般的温柔而是仇人似的凶狠。

克罗斯随着罗伊斯吻他的节奏，不争不抢，但手底下没闲着，两人的阴茎贴在一起，他粗暴地捋动着，直到罗伊斯喘不过来气才放缓了速度，“你想怎么做？”克罗斯问道。

“背对着你。”罗伊斯搂着他的脖子喘着粗气，克罗斯的手法太急躁太用力了，像青春期男生躲在洗手间里匆忙解决似的，他怀疑这家伙是故意的，“看不见我的脸，你可以想象我是米洛，我不介意也无所谓——”

克罗斯停下来了，他抬眼看着罗伊斯，深蓝色的双眼望不见底，罗伊斯下意识地抖了一下，不知道是不是说错了话，好像没有关窗户，为什么房间里有点冷。

“你是不是想背过身把我当你的前男友？”克罗斯歪了一下脑袋，语气平淡，罗伊斯不知道他是不是生气了，“们？嗯？”

“你他妈的——”罗伊斯可能是恼羞成怒也可能是单纯的被激怒了，他扑上去，把克罗斯压在床垫上，双手按着他的肩膀，克罗斯也不急，任由他骑在自己的身上，气定神闲，罗伊斯从他的眼睛里看见了自己，狼狈而愤怒。

他都不知道自己在生谁的气。

克罗斯伸手捏住罗伊斯的下巴，屈起一条胳膊支撑起自己的上半身，他说，我不作践我自己，马尔科，你也别作践你，好吗？

罗伊斯愣住了，克罗斯翻身把罗伊斯压在身下，一下子贯穿了他，罗伊斯的手指绞着床单，哭喊出来，眼泪淌了下来。

修补一颗破碎的心就像修理一节破洞的栅栏，酒精是钉子，把窟窿填上了，性爱是油漆，刷上去就和新的一样了，只有维修的人会知道那下面是怎样的破败疮痍。

罗伊斯醒来的时候，床头放着冷掉的热茶和一盒止痛药，干净的衣服放在床脚，新拆封的牙刷挤好了牙膏摆在一次性杯子上放在洗手台上，早餐在电饭煲里保温，克罗斯把一切的准备好了。然后走了。  
作为克罗斯的经纪人，罗伊斯太清楚他的时间安排了，克罗斯这个月都没有工作，也没有约会，他就是在一夜之后……离开了。

罗伊斯揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，穿走了衣服，没有吃早饭也没有吃药，从沙发底下找到自己的手机之后就离开了克罗斯的公寓，等电梯的时候他想要不要打个电话或者发个短信，然而拿着手机点开通讯录看着光标闪烁，一个字也没编辑出来，他该说些什么？谢谢你？昨晚很开心？下次还可以试试？还是干脆地提醒他记得工作——天哪，这都什么乱七八糟的。

全都他妈乱了套了。

要不是在电梯里，罗伊斯能抱头蹲下哀嚎，他本以为分手，重新过一个人的生活能让一切变得简单，当个没心没肺的王八蛋可以让一切都变得轻松，然而……为什么他把除了爱情以外的关系也搞得一团糟。他搞砸了一切。

 

“这就是你躲在我家远程遥控助理给托尼干活的理由吗？”厄齐尔盘腿坐在沙发上看着抱着枕头在地毯上滚来滚去的罗伊斯，“你何必呢，我都心疼你那个小助理，叫什么来着？”

“尤利安。”罗伊斯闷声说，“我觉得我都没脸见托尼了。”

“他上的你，你有什么没脸见他。”厄齐尔翻了一个白眼。

“这太不对劲了！你不觉得吗？”罗伊斯从地毯上坐起来，“这算怎么回事？我跟他这么多年朋友，然后这完了还怎么相处？”

“不打算谈恋爱就那么相处呗。”厄齐尔坦然地说道，“感觉不错以后随便睡睡也不是不可以，反正知根知底还不用签保密协议。”

罗伊斯点了点头，突然反应过来：“我没跟你提保密协议的事儿，你怎么知道有保密协议？”

说漏嘴了。厄齐尔怪在所有人有事没事都把他当知心大姐姐，绝不是自己脑子突然掉线，眼看着罗伊斯的目光变得狐疑起来，厄齐尔立刻坦荡地承认了：“托尼告诉我的啊，他把你俩怎么搞的从头到尾都跟我说了，包括保密协议那段。”

“……那……”罗伊斯趴到厄齐尔沙发边上，可怜兮兮又小心翼翼地问他，那托尼，托尼怎么跟你说的啊？

厄齐尔拍了拍自己大腿，罗伊斯颇为嫌弃，被瞪了一眼乖乖枕了过去，出卖了他的头毛，被厄齐尔捧在手里随意揉搓。

“什么洗发水啊，手感不错。”厄齐尔说，赶在罗伊斯又要发脾气之前开口道，“他说理智上挺后悔的，怎么就顺着你干了这么混帐的事儿。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴。

“但是情感上吧，他跟我说还挺爽的。”克罗斯原话不是这样的，厄齐尔觉得他转达出最真实的内涵了。

“你就编吧。”罗伊斯可不信克罗斯真是这么说的，“他到底怎么说的？”

“你问我？你不如自己问他！”厄齐尔说，“没见过约炮约完还这么别扭的，这一般都是谈恋爱的前兆，你俩到底是要干什么？”

“……反正我不想谈恋爱……”罗伊斯说，这事儿全世界都猜得到，再没心没肺的人经历过这么一二三四的事儿也不会再想和谁坠入爱河了，除了被溺死没有其他结果的事谁还会去做，“可是我还是他经纪人，总让Jule去当传声筒也不是长久之计，我们还得——”

“问你也是白问。”厄齐尔拿起手机，另一只手按住要窜上来的罗伊斯，迅速操作了一下，拉了一个群聊。三个人，他自己和正在一夜好友变炮友的闹别扭二人组。

“他说他一紧张删了你的联系方式。”厄齐尔拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀，“我也知道你的德性，一言不合就拉黑，谁没被你拉黑过两次都不算好朋友，别解释了，好好谈谈。”然后厄齐尔一点屏幕，他退出了群聊。

罗伊斯和克罗斯的账号孤零零地摆在群成员上面，俩人头像还对着，有点尴尬。

“你是不是有什么毛病。”罗伊斯幽怨地对厄齐尔说，屏幕上克罗斯发了一个“？”，更尴尬了。

“到现在这个地步了，有事儿说事儿，没事儿睡一觉，什么都好了。”厄齐尔义正言辞地说，仿佛这是什么至理名言似的。

罗伊斯不搭理他，点点屏幕，把厄齐尔又拉了回来。

克罗斯发了两个问号：“？？”

“马尔科害羞，别在意！”厄齐尔又退了出去。

这次克罗斯手更快，把厄齐尔又拉进群里，问他：“在干什么？”

“让你们谈谈心。”厄齐尔说，“老这么别扭不是个事儿！”

罗伊斯点了退出群聊。

厄齐尔转过头瞪了他一眼：“跑什么跑！回来！”又把罗伊斯拉了回来。

克罗斯这次发了六个点：“……”

“你们……”克罗斯说，“在一块儿呢？”

“是啊是啊。”厄齐尔回复道，“马尔科闹脾气，我哄不好了，交给你了！”说着又要退群，结果发现点不了了，仔细一看，这么一折腾克罗斯成了群主，他关闭了退群的功能——这男的居然还有功夫去倒腾这个。

“马尔科，你先把我从黑名单里拖出来。”克罗斯说。

“拖出来有什么用！你把我联系方式都删了！”罗伊斯一边回复一边拍厄齐尔的脑袋，都怪你都怪你。

克罗斯那边停顿了一会儿才发来新消息：“尤利安和我在一起，他有你电话不是么？”

忘了嘱咐尤利安不要搭理克罗斯的其他要求。罗伊斯虽然这么想着，但手指头依然点开了通讯录，把克罗斯从黑名单里拉了回来。目睹了这一操作的厄齐尔立刻在群里宣布了这个消息。三秒钟后，罗伊斯的手机响了，克罗斯的头像跳了出来。

“喂。”罗伊斯没好气地接通了，“干嘛。”

“谈谈。”克罗斯说，“总逃避也不是个问题，那天晚上总归是发生了。”

“我知道。”罗伊斯拿着手机走到露台，厄齐尔很体贴地没有跟过来，“我只是……现在都太乱了，托尼，所有事情都摆在我眼前需要我处理，我不知道该——”

“我不着急的，我们之间也不着急的。”克罗斯打断他，他旁观了罗伊斯这几年发生的所有事，他知道他现在需要时间，很多、很多的时间，“我知道你现在需要的不是我所谓的说什么对你负责，你不需要这个。”

罗伊斯没说话，在电话这边点了一下头：“但我很无耻，托尼，我不想失去你。”

克罗斯轻笑了一声：“我也是的，这一点上我自信我们是相同的。”他深吸了一口气，还有话要说，罗伊斯便等着，“可是现在，马尔科你要的我给不了，我要的你也给不了。”

“你要什么？”罗伊斯有些慌神了，克罗斯需要什么呢？又或者，他可以给他什么呢？没有哪一种感情是绝对无私的，都是各取所需。

“快乐。”克罗斯说，“马尔科，你现在不快乐，我希望你开心起来。”

“我都不知道该怎么让自己开心起来了。”罗伊斯小声说，一只鸟落在了栏杆上，罗伊斯看着它，扑棱棱扇着翅膀又走了，来去自由，“为什么会这样呢？”

克罗斯长出了一口气：“你得放松，马尔科，所有事情不能一起处理，你得一件一件来，你和我可以放在最后，我不会跑掉的。”

“真的吗？”罗伊斯轻声问。

“真的。”克罗斯认真地回答道，“先去弄你的工作也好，还是先处理前任的事情也罢，慢慢来，尤利安做的不错，他可以帮你安排我，不用着急。”

罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，别丢人，马尔科，他对自己说，这没什么可哭的：“好。”他答应下来，“你等我找你。”

 

 

-


End file.
